


Sweet Things

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Coffee Shop and Bakery, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bottom Will, Bottom!Will, Consensual, Dark Hannibal, Dark Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is german, Hannibal was a psychiatrist, Hannibal works in a coffee/bakery shop, Kissing, Light Nipples Play, Light Stalking Issues, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsession, Pining, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy!Will, Top Hannibal, Will works in a pet shop, top!Hannibal, yeah - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: Hannibal amava la cucina, la venerava.Amava far assaggiare i suoi dolci e le sue bevande dal sapore particolare alle persone, vedere il loro sorriso una volta finito e i loro occhi illuminarsi di piacere al primo morso o al primo sorso.Non c'era soddisfazione più grande.Voleva lavorare in quel bar, deliziare i palati più fini e quelli più umili, soddisfare i capricci culinari di donne e uomini di ogni età.Provare quel brivido di consapevolezza lungo la nuca non appena il campanello dell'entrata avvisava l'arrivo di un cliente, lasciando agli occhi dell'uomo la sorpresa di una persona mai entrata prima. Stupirla. Incantarla.Anche se nessuno era riuscito a fare lo stesso con lui.Attirarlo in una dolce tela tessuta di curiosità.Almeno, fino a quella sera.( Pubblicata e completata originariamente su EFP)





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter era un uomo talentuoso.  
Davvero, non esisteva ancora persona in città che non lo conoscesse.  
Veniva dalla Germania, era affascinante e possedeva delle qualità ottime in ogni ambito.  
Cucina, musica, letteratura, scienza , arte : tutto.  
Quando si parlava di perfezione, che saltasse fuori in un appartamento durante una chiacchierata tra amici, durante una pausa pranzo all'ospedale dove due infermiere o due medici decidevano di bersi un caffè amaro, oppure tra vecchietti intenti a giocare a bingo, veniva utilizzato il sinonimo "Lecter".  
\- Ma chi ti credi di essere? Lecter, per caso?!-  
\- Solo Lecter sarebbe capace di farlo!-  
\- Parli come se fossi Lecter in persona!-  
Insomma, dire che fosse un individuo ammirato è quasi un'offesa per la comunità.  
L'uomo dai lineamenti taglienti, le labbra abbondanti e lo sguardo penetrante color nocciola, era diventato quasi un simbolo a Chesapeake, un eroe che chiunque avrebbe votato positivamente alla proposta di realizzarne una statua per imprigionarne il ricordo per i secoli a venire.  
Sì, perché oltre ad essere capace in tutto era gentile, cortese, paziente.  
Non c'era donna in città che non arrossisse quando incontrava quel duo sensuale di occhi, non c'era ragazza che non sbirciasse il suo profilo, usando una rivista a buon mercato come nascondiglio efficace nel caso quello notasse di essere osservato.  
E non mancavano gli uomini e i ragazzi che lo adorassero, sia come uomo che come persona.  
Aveva una schiera infinita di ammiratori e pretendenti e sapeva con certezza che nelle future generazioni gli ora giovani ragazzi, una volta adulti avrebbero parlato di lui ai loro figli, come una leggenda o un qualche essere soprannaturale.  
Non che la cosa gli desse fastidio, per carità.  
Dopotutto, sì sa.  
Quando qualcuno è continuamente vittima delle lodi, finisce per guadagnare una soddisfazione e un ego personale molto grande.  
Ma è anche vero che voleva qualcuno che lo scoprisse piano piano, che non gli stringesse la mano tentando di non rimanere a bocca aperta borbottando "T-tu sei Hannibal Lecter!".  
Voleva essere apprezzato col tempo, voleva essere come un gioiello prezioso nascosto in un'enorme matriosca, dai mille coperchi tutti da aprire e scoprire, uno più bello dell'altro.  
Ma essere una star ha i suoi prezzi e questo comprende la mancanza di privacy e di conoscenza.  
Pensava a questo mentre guardava il caffè scendere nella tazzina in vetro, fumando e avvolgendo l'ambiente già profumato da quell'aroma pungente come le braccia calde di un amante.  
L'uomo stava in piedi dove nel lato sinistro troneggiava l'imponente macchina magica dai mille pulsanti per le bevande calde, mentre a lato destro stava un bancone di pietra liscia nero impeccabile che lo separava da una donna molto affascinante e palesemente in attesa di una sua parola, con i capelli neri legati in una treccia a lato del collo e una tracolla color vimini che le seguiva la leggera curva del sodo seno destro coperto da una camicetta grigia a maniche corte. Si chiamava Alana Bloom ed era una delle più assidue clienti del prestigioso bar/pasticceria che gestiva e possedeva Hannibal Lecter. Si recava tutte le mattine nel locale alle sei e trentadue, come se avesse una tempistica impeccabile e organizzata che aveva come obiettivo quello di impressionare o incuriosire il bell'individuo dall'aura affascinante.  
Ma quest'ultimo nei suoi confronti aveva l'unico e genuino interesse di darle il suo caffè lungo lievemente schiumoso e macchiato di latte di soia, ritirare la sua solita banconota da dieci dollari, darle il suo resto e vederla uscire da quella porta per affrontare la sua monotona giornata.  
Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di lei, delle sue chiacchiere e delle sue insinuazioni sconsiderate.

" Rubert chiede sempre di te"

Quella frase uscì lenta e dal tono forzatamente naturale, mentre Alana prendeva la tazzina dalle dita lunghe e vissute dell'uomo che aveva l'intento di poggiargliela sul piattino posto appositamente davanti a lui.  
Si trattenne dal fare una smorfia di disapprovazione e la nascose dietro l'ombra di un sorriso. Se non avesse avuto l'abitudine di evitare di dare le spalle ai suoi clienti, si sarebbe voltato con la scusa di pulire la macchina per il caffè e l'avrebbe ignorata tutto il tempo, mostrandosi impegnato.  
La cortesia è un'arma a doppio taglio.

" Salutamelo e auguragli il mio bene"

"Hannibal..."

"Dottoressa Bloom"

La interruppe lui con tutta la pazienza e la tranquillità di cui era disposto, sospirando appena per liberare la sensazione di esasperazione e rabbia che stava iniziando a pervaderlo,

" Vi prego di smetterla di ricordarmi del mio periodo di lavoro nel carcere. Non fraintendetemi, parlare con i detenuti è stato interessante, oltre che avermi regalato soddisfazione all'idea che molti di loro sono riusciti a trattenere i propri impulsi omicidi sfogando la loro insicurezza durante le sedute. Ma questo non implica che avendo avuto un piacevole passato come psichiatra debba ritornare a praticare tale mestiere"

Ripeté per quella che gli parve la ventesima volta. Oramai sapeva a memoria quali parole dire prima e quali dopo, che termini usare e come guardare quel viso femminile che si induriva durante il suo discorso. Poi Alana avrebbe distolto lo sguardo, bevuto il caffè tutto d'un fiato e lo avrebbe guardato un attimo prima di uscire dalla porta solo per accompagnare la frase-

" Potresti farlo almeno per me o per loro"

Con quel tono sfacciato e arrogante, come se tutto le fosse dovuto.  
E infatti così andò e Hannibal optò per lavare la tazzina durante il corso della sua uscita "toccante",annegando il suono monotono della sua voce nel getto dell'acqua calda.  
Appena la donna sparì dietro l'angolo, l'uomo perfetto sbuffò rumorosamente stringendo gli occhi.  
Lui e Alana avevano avuto un rapporto di lavoro amichevole e profondo.  
Dopo che lui si era preso la preoccupazione di chiederle della sua vita e del suo stato d'animo, era nata una sorta di bisogno unilaterale.  
Certo, era una donna bellissima e intelligente, ma questo suo continuo tormento per affiancarla di nuovo nel lavoro aveva fatto sì che ora Lecter la disprezzasse profondamente.

Hannibal amava la cucina, la venerava.  
Amava far assaggiare i suoi dolci e le sue bevande dal sapore particolare alle persone, vedere il loro sorriso una volta finito e i loro occhi illuminarsi di piacere al primo morso o al primo sorso.  
Non c'era soddisfazione più grande.  
Voleva lavorare in quel bar, deliziare i palati più fini e quelli più umili, soddisfare i capricci culinari di donne e uomini di ogni età.  
Provare quel brivido di consapevolezza lungo la nuca non appena il campanello dell'entrata avvisava l'arrivo di un cliente, lasciando agli occhi dell'uomo la sorpresa di una persona mai entrata prima. Stupirla. Incantarla.  
Anche se nessuno era riuscito a fare lo stesso con lui.  
Attirarlo in una dolce tela tessuta di curiosità.  
Almeno, fino a quella sera.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essendo anche un amante di dolci, Hannibal sapeva bene che le voglie di zucchero colpiscono spesso durante la sera, dopo aver passato una giornata faticosa al lavoro o sui libri di scuola.  
Difatti il "Guilty Pleasure" era aperto dalle cinque del mattino alle dodici e poi dalle diciassette alle ventitré.  
Era un orario leggero da rispettare e Hannibal era più che felice di poter godersi il clima familiare e profumato del suo locale.  
Dopo essersi assicurato due volte di aver spento tutte le luci e i macchinari da cucina ed aver ritirato un piccolo vassoio di carta tempestato dal nome del suo negozio, diede un'ultima occhiata amabile al locale in riposo dalla soglia della porta, dove la luce della luna alle sue spalle si limitava a seguire i contorni di alcune sedie e di un vaso di fiori all'entrata.  
Abbassò piano la saracinesca e la chiuse accuratamente con un lucchetto, guardando la luna bianca che pian piano spariva dietro le nuvole.  
Un lampo e un tuono lo fecero tornare al tempo presente e Hannibal si diresse verso la sua Lamborghini nera preoccupato che una pioggia improvvisa potesse rovinare la carta del fragile rifugio per i suoi dolci e di conseguenza, i tre pasticcini invenduti che aveva deciso di portarsi a casa.  
Si chiuse all'interno del veicolo e lo mise in motore, osservando le gocce di pioggia che iniziarono a bagnare il finestrino a lato del guidatore.  
Sarebbe tornato a casa, si sarebbe fatto un bagno e poi avrebbe mangiando i dolcetti con del latte macchiato, ascoltando un disco di Beethoven sulla poltrona del salotto.  
Quello scenario lo fece sorridere deliziato e lo spronò a premere l'acceleratore per arrivare alla sua dimora il prima possibile.  
Optò per usare una scorciatoia che passava attraverso un sentiero di alberi, un luogo isolato e molto affascinante, circondato da alberi e cespugli.  
Lo usava quando c'era molto traffico di giorno, ma era curioso di vedere se lo scenario al buio sarebbe stato altrettanto bello o inquietante.  
La pioggia era notevolmente aumentata nel tratto dal bar al sentiero e Hannibal azionò i tergicristalli mentre le ruote schizzavano acqua ai vuoti lati inumidendo i già fradici pezzi di natura.  
Non adorava particolarmente la pioggia, ma neanche la odiava.  
Aveva un non so ché di pacifico e rilassante.  
E fu proprio mentre stava svoltando a destra, verso la strada principale a pochi metri dalla sua abitazione, che si accorse che c'era qualcuno.  
Rallentò lentamente e si sporse appena verso il sedile passeggero affianco al suo, fermandosi tranquillamente a vedere chi fosse e che stesse succedendo.  
L'uomo aveva un occhio molto attento e aveva notato una sagoma umana in mezzo agli alberi.  
Immediatamente prevedette uno sperduto o un uomo sorpreso dalla pioggia e dunque era in dovere di aiutarlo.  
Ma si sbagliava.  
Difatti vide che non era un uomo solo ma con un cane.  
Non aveva notato il golden retriever adulto prima, ma solo ora che si lanciava in una corsa sfrenata verso la persona immersa tra gli alberi e inzuppata dalla pioggia.  
Questo fece altrettanto e non appena i due si scontrarono, l'uomo (sì, era un uomo...) avvolse il cane tra le braccia, dicendo qualcosa all'animale come se potesse rispondergli, ma che invece si limitò a scodinzolare.  
La luna, quasi per fargli un favore, spostò il suo raggio di luce verso il duo riconciliato e Hannibal si pietrificò lasciando mollemente la presa ferrea dal volante.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono e la sua bocca si aprì in un muto gemito di stupore e rapimento.

Il protagonista umano di quel teatrino d'affetto era un uomo dai capelli castano scuro, quasi neri a causa del bagnato.  
Aveva una camicia bianca appiccicata al petto e dei pantaloni sportivi messi quasi sicuramente di fretta ed era a piedi nudi. Ma la cosa che più lo scosse fu il suo viso.  
Un volto bellissimo, angelico, con una lieve barbetta in crescita, dei lineamenti morbidi, due labbra rosee e i più bei occhi che Hannibal avesse mai visto.  
Azzurri come due diamanti grezzi e costosi, di una chiarezza e una espressività incredibile.  
Mai in tutta la sua vita, mai, l'uomo era rimasto così spiazzato da una persona, da una situazione.  
Un uomo che cerca un cane sotto la pioggia, incurante del freddo e del suo aspetto, intento a trovarlo magari in seguito a un rumore improvviso di un fucile da caccia o di un tuono che lo aveva costretto a scappare stupidamente.  
I suoi occhi scivolarono su e giù per quella faccia bellissima, memorizzando ogni millimetro di pelle dal suo punto di osservazione sicuro e sentendo il cuore fermarglisi in gola non appena un sorriso scoprì i denti bianchi di quell'uomo, un gesto sincero e spontaneo di gioia e amore dovuto alle improvvise leccate del suo fido amico.  
L'impulso di uscire dall'auto e prendere quell'uomo dall'aspetto così innocente e genuino tra le braccia fu tale che quasi Lecter vi obbedì, ma non appena toccò la maniglia ricoperta di pelle, ritornò come alla realtà.  
Distolse rapidamente lo sguardo e in un attimo schizzò con la sua auto via da quello scenario unico e incantevole, correndo con la macchina come non aveva mai fatto nemmeno ai tempi ribelli dell'università.  
Doveva fare un bagno e...  
Quegli occhi, quel sorriso così spensierato e vero...  
Frenò di colpo al semaforo e strinse le mani sul volante, osservando la scena che ancora una volta si ripeteva davanti ai suoi occhi, in un' angolo impenetrabile e spietato della sua mente.  
Cambiò idea.  
Sarebbe andato a letto subito.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dopo tre giorni e tre notti, il ricordo di quel giovane sotto la pioggia continuò a perseguitarlo, come una dolce tortura costretta a essere vissuta ripetutamente.  
Lo rivedeva quando si guardava allo specchio, quando chiudeva gli occhi, quando si specchiava nel riflesso scuro del caffè poco prima di servirlo.  
Sognò di ricevere una visita inaspettata a casa e quando aprì la porta, sulla soglia vi trovò il giovane con gli stessi abiti di quel giorno e le braccia stese in un invito irrinunciabile, col viso sciolto in quel sorriso celestiale e le gocce di pioggia che sgocciolavano dai suoi vestiti.  
Poi si svegliò sudato e senza fiato, come da un incubo interminabile e dovette lavarsi sotto l'acqua fredda per schiarirsi le idee.  
La pelle aveva bruciato per la temperatura così bassa ma non servì a distrarlo da quelle braccia, da quel sorriso e da quegli occhi irraggiungibili.  
Cercava di trattenere l'impulso di tornare in quel luogo ma poi vi cedeva, come nella speranza che quel dannato cane scappasse di nuovo e che quell'angelo terrestre lo andasse a riprendere, accorgendosi poi di Hannibal e salutandolo con quell'espressione che tanto lo ossessionava.  
Ma non fu così. Sembrava ed era palese, ma la mente dell'uomo più desiderato di Chesapake non voleva capacitarsene.  
Non capiva il motivo di tale fissazione ma si giustificò ripetutamente dicendosi che era perché non aveva mai trovato qualcuno di interessante prima. Qualcuno che lo stupisse.  
Stava servendo l'ennesimo caffè del giorno accompagnato da un vassoio di biscotti al limone e pistacchio quando la porta del bar si aprì con un susseguirsi di dolci campanelli e Hannibal augurò ai suoi clienti di godersi la colazione, dirigendosi poi dietro il bancone mentre il nuovo cliente faceva lo stesso a passi incerti dalla parte opposta, guardando la superficie liscia dove vi si poteva specchiare.  
Lecter, che teneva ancora il vassoio tra le mani, abbassò lo sguardo casualmente sul bancone mentre si chinava per posare su di un ripiano inferiore l'oggetto quando registrò l'immagine riflessa nella pietra nera e sentì il vassoio scivolargli tra le dita come burro.  
Grazie al cielo era di plastica e il rumore fu coperto dal chiacchierio generale dei clienti.  
Ma il suo battito cardiaco era così forte che fu sicuro che tutti lo stessero sentendo.  
Sentiva il sangue pulsargli nelle vene e il respiro si inceppò nella sua gola.  
Riguadagnò compostezza e si decise ad affrontare il suo nuovo ospite, lasciando che gli occhi seguissero prima la sua camicia a scacchi, poi il colletto slacciato, le mascelle morbide, le labbra invitanti, il naso fine e finalmente un paio di occhi azzurri come due diamanti.

« Scusi, non sono mai stato qui... potrei avere un caffè?»

Domandò con espressione vagamente confusa il giovane dai capelli disordinati, approfittando del bisogno di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso per distogliere lo sguardo da quello intenso del proprietario.  
Hannibal sorrise al suo cliente anche se quello non poteva vederlo e sentì un formicolio di estasi percorrergli la mente mentre stringeva con forza il vassoio tra le mani.


	2. Chapter 2

Per Hannibal Lecter, le emozioni erano solo sensazioni la cui forza era delimitata dall'incremento psicologico.  
Ovvero, se una persona lasciava che queste la assalissero e dava loro attenzioni, risultavano più difficili da controllare. Se contrariamente si decideva di ignorarle, per quanto improvvise queste potessero essere, le si poteva gestire con molta più pratica, modellarle e ingabbiarle dentro quella parte misteriosa e vulnerabile della mente. Ma quando si trovò davanti l'oggetto dei suoi ultimi tormenti, la persona che in pochi secondi gli aveva invaso sogni e pensieri, fu davvero difficile mostrare indifferenza.  
Troppa era la tentazione di abbandonarsi alle sensazioni, troppa era la voglia di cedervi e godersele appieno.  
Quel disagio delicato misto a dolorosa estasi gli fece sudare i polpastrelli abbronzati delle mani e aggrumare la gola, come se avesse appena lasciato che colla vinilica densa e fredda scivolasse lungo le sue corde vocali.  
Era spietatamente bello sentirsi emozionati, sentirsi vivi.  
Ma doveva ricordarsi anche che non era solo e lasciarsi avvolgere da contrastanti sentimenti in pubblico non era esattamente un buon modo per impressionare qualcuno.  
Come voleva a tutti i costi fare con il ragazzo davanti a lui, che se ne stava vagamente a fissare ancora il tavolo come se si vergognasse di avere occhi tanto belli. (Oh, guardami...guardami)  
Dunque strofinò le mani sul grembiule nero legato alla vita tranquillamente e sfoderò un sorriso cordiale come era solito fare con la clientela, cercando di ignorare la voglia quasi maniacale di quegli occhi su di lui.

Ecco così, poco entusiasmo ma molta cortesia.  
Come se niente fosse.  
Come se non sentisse niente.

 

« Certamente... gradiresti del latte, del cacao o della cannella in aggiunta?»

 

Rispose casualmente con una ulteriore domanda, ritrovando finalmente la forza di parlare.  
Il giovane scosse la testa e finalmente alzò di nuovo quel duo celestiale sul viso di Hannibal, incontrando per un elettrizzante momento gli occhi castani dell'altro prima di limitarne la vista sulle eleganti fossette del viso.

 

« No...no, la ringrazio. Liscio andrà benissimo»

 

«Come desideri»

 

Mentre prendeva una tazzina da sotto il bancone, Hannibal fu assalito dall'impulso irrefrenabile di attirare nuovamente l'attenzione del giovane, volendone risentire la voce e ancor più sperando che quegli occhi si dedicassero nuovamente a lui.  
Davvero, mai aveva sentito un tale bisogno di mantenere un contatto visivo.  
E non si accorse nemmeno di avergli dato fin da subito del «tu».  
Cosa che evitava sempre.  
Non gli piaceva come la gente cercasse sempre un rapporto personale con lui, come lasciasse subito andare le formalità. Ma questa volta era diverso.  
Perché lui voleva abbandonare quelle formalità, voleva un rapporto personale, voleva quel ragazzo.

 

« Sì... riconosco che è la prima volta che vieni qui»

« Ah, sì...? Beh, scusi...se avessi saputo che questo bar fosse stato così elegante, avrei indossato giacca e cravatta »

 

Borbottò con amarezza il ragazzo sedendosi sullo sgabello davanti al bancone lentamente,guardando con interesse la sedia come se potesse crollare sotto il suo peso da un momento all'altro.  
Hannibal era solito invitare la clientela a prendere posto in un tavolino, ma preferì di gran lunga non consigliarlo in quel momento.  
Preferiva di gran lunga averlo davanti a lui e provare quello strano ma piacevole dolore masochista nell'averlo a pochi centimetri da lui senza poterlo toccare.  
Avvertì in quella risposta un evidente fraintendimento e alzò lo sguardo rapidamente per guardare il volto del giovane seduto, contorto in lieve fastidio.

Permaloso. Un difetto che pareva donargli.

 

« Non intendevo offendere il tuo abbigliamento... è che se fossi venuto, anche solo una volta mesi fa, avrei comunque ricordato un viso bello come il tuo»

 

Spiegò sciogliendo la voce verso la fine della frase, in una tonalità così tranquilla, sincera e lusinghiera che fece arrossire lievemente le gote visibilmente soffici del giovane i cui occhi si erano lievemente spalancati per la sorpresa.  
A quell'espressione di timidezza, il cuore di Hannibal mancò di un battito.  
Pensava che un sentimento del genere apparisse ridicolo o fuori luogo sul viso di un uomo adulto, ma in questo caso trovò che la cosa fosse talmente bella da risultare incredibilmente disarmante.

 

« Non per vantarmi, ma memorizzo piuttosto bene i volti delle persone. Specialmente uno singolare e piacevole come il tuo»

 

Puntualizzò l'uomo lasciando che il caffè scivolasse nella tazzina di vetro, mentre con la coda dell'occhio si godeva la vista del ragazzo dai capelli disordinati che si agitava appena sulla sedia per la crescente sorpresa e l'imbarazzo. Schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, forse un ringraziamento o una risposta amara.  
Ma Hannibal non lo seppe mai, poiché il ragazzo le richiuse e aspettò che il caffè gli fu servito guardando il piccolo e trasparente sottobicchiere con occhi confusi (Guardami...).  
Appena la tazzina toccò la superficie, il giovane zuccherò abbondantemente il suo caffè e lo bevve con una tale rapidità che Hannibal si domandò come fosse umanamente possibile che non si fosse bruciato la gola.  
I suoi occhi penetranti rimasero spudoratamente fissi su quel viso angelico, impazienti di leggere piacere o stupore per quella fragranza pungente che gli aveva offerto.  
Ma con enorme dispiacere e quasi shock, il suo nuovo cliente si limitò a spingere la tazzina vuota lievemente lontana da dove l'aveva consumata e si alzò impassibile in piedi, sistemando distrattamente i jeans sbiaditi.

 

« Perdonami, non volevo in qualche modo offenderti»

 

La profonda e suadente voce di Hannibal fu vicina alla disperazione, ma solo appena.  
Non voleva che se ne andasse ora, né tanto meno voleva credere di aver fatto una tale brutta figura come primo impatto a causa di una sfacciata attrazione.

Ma il ragazzo scosse la testa e fece un piccolo sorriso a labbra strette, un gesto di semplice gentilezza ben lontano da quello profondo e perfetto che aveva donato a quel cane in quella dannata giornata piovosa.

« No, assolutamente. E' che devo tornare al lavoro »

 

Spiegò frettolosamente frugando le tasche anteriori per poi estrarne un biglietto da cinque dollari, schiaffeggiandolo con poca grazia sulla superficie nera del bancone.

 

«Tenga pure il resto»

 

Si limitò a dire, guardando per un attimo gli occhi del proprietario che invece avrebbe desiderato fossero lunghi e dolcissimi minuti.

Fece per ribattere ma il ragazzo era già sparito, lasciando dietro di sé lo squillo di una porta e un vago ricordo da conservare. Lecter guardò il pezzo rovinato di carta sulla superficie nera e lasciò che un sorriso scivolasse lungo le sue labbra.

Più che una mancia, a lui sembrò un anticipo e un piacevole avviso di una ulteriore visita.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La cosa che in assoluto Hannibal Lecter amava era stupire.  
Che non ci fosse riuscito con quel ragazzo fu un duro colpo per lui, ma anche una sfida particolarmente eccitante.  
E' diverso godersi di un risultato dopo diversi tentativi piuttosto che immediatamente,servito su un piatto d'argento. E quella fugace uscita fu la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Quel giovane stuzzicò letteralmente la sua fantasia e lo incoraggiò come in segreto a continuare.  
Come un lupo che caccia un coniglio particolarmente succulento e veloce, che passa la giornata intento a farne il suo pasto, consapevole che più sarà difficile catturarlo, più il suo impegno sarà ripagato dall'attesa con l'adrenalina e la soddisfazione.

Il presentimento di Hannibal riguardo al suo ritorno fu confermato qualche ora più tardi, nel pomeriggio, quando il ragazzo con gli occhi da cerbiatto spuntò dalla porta d'entrata con un viso stanco, la cui espressione afflitta contribuì a donare un'aria particolarmente matura che si ritrovò ad apprezzare.  
Lo salutò con un sorriso, lo stesso di quella mattina, come se nulla fosse.  
Come se fosse un cliente qualsiasi, un cliente che non aveva importanza e che non aveva pensato per un susseguirsi intenso di ore.

 

« Buon pomeriggio»

 

« Buon pomeriggio a lei... potrei avere un caffè americano?»

 

Ordinò lentamente il giovane, strofinando le palpebre chiuse da sotto la montatura degli occhiali.  
Hannibal annuì e fece lui gesto di accomodarsi in un tavolino vicino, interpretando la sua entrata e la sua camminata lenta come la fine di una faticosa giornata lavorativa, che non veniva seguita da impegni di nessun tipo. Mentre il ragazzo prendeva posto, il proprietario riempì una tazza di acqua bollente,trattenendo una smorfia. Non gli era mai piaciuto il caffè americano.  
Rovinava il sapore intenso della caffeina, poiché allungato con l'acqua rendendo la bevanda più liquida e leggera. Non era esattamente una buona portata per stupire qualcuno.

Con la tazza in bilico sul vassoio di plastica nero, Hannibal si diresse verso il ragazzo, sorridendo casualmente ad alcune clienti abituali intente a consumare pettegolezzi e biscotti.

«Grazie»

 

Bofonchiò il giovane distratto, mentre si passava ora entrambe le mani sotto gli occhiali per strofinarsi gli occhi.

Il gentiluomo aggrottò lievemente la fronte e poggiò davanti a lui la tazza generosamente riempita e fumante.

 

« Giornata pesante, immagino»

 

«No...no, non particolarmente, ma ho problemi di sonno...»

Hannibal lo guardò a lungo, accanto al tavolo, finché non ottenne finalmente la sua attenzione con il contatto visivo. Ricambiò con un sorriso incoraggiante stringendo e contorcendo appena le dita per la soddisfazione e la segreta estasi.

 

« Capisco... ti andrebbero alcuni dei miei dolci migliori?Gratuitamente, a patto che tu mi dica come ti chiami»

 

Quelle labbra rosee si schiusero nella sorpresa e Hannibal si rese conto che ogni emozione, anche il dolore, sarebbe stato splendido indossato dal viso di quel ragazzo.  
Quest'ultimo deglutì imbarazzato e abbassò gli occhi sul suo caffè, mentre gli occhi di Hannibal si concentrarono sui tre bottoni del colletto sbottonati che davano a vedere un lembo di carne pallido e particolarmente invitante.

 

« Graham... mi chiamo Will Graham»

 

Disse infine il ragazzo, con voce sicura dopo aver rivolto di nuovo gli occhi in quelli del proprietario con evidente fatica. Will Graham.  
Will.

William.  
Che letteralmente significa «uomo protetto dalla volontà».

Ma anche desiderio ed elmo.

Graham.

Avrebbe ricordato quel nome per sempre.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« Potrebbe smetterla di guardarmi ?»

 

Will Graham stava sorseggiando il suo solito caffè americano dalla tazza di porcellana quando fece quella domanda con tono quasi nervoso, alzando gli occhi dal tavolo per guardare il proprietario che lo fissava attento, seguendo il movimento di quelle mascelle morbide spuntate di barba e la gola in quel suo movimento di deglutizione ipnotico. Quella mattina indossava una camicia a scacchi blu e bianca, che si abbinava straordinariamente a quegli splendidi occhi ingiustamente nascosti dietro quella ingombrante montatura di occhiali.

 

« Non ami il contatto visivo? Distogli sempre lo sguardo...»

 

Osservò con tono vagamente perso e triste l'uomo, prendendo lentamente posto nella sedia difronte a quella del ragazzo. Era la prima volta che si sedeva con un cliente, ma dopotutto non c'era nessuno da servire per ora.  
Gli altri presenti presero a borbottare o lanciare occhiate curiose nella loro direzione.  
Avrebbero avuto di che parlare per settimane, probabilmente.

Ma Hannibal aveva occhi solo per Will, che dopo tutti quei giorni continuava ad affascinarlo e attrarlo, a stuzzicare la sua vista e il suo olfatto. Profumava di pelo animale, di sudore, di maschio e di un vago profumo probabilmente di scarsa marca che tentava di nascondere le altre essenze.  
Hannibal amava quell'odore.  
Oramai capiva che era entrato nel locale persino di spalle, avvertendone il profumo. Come un animale.

Come un animale e la sua preda ancora in attesa di essere divorata.

Non aveva minimamente pensato, neanche per un momento, che tutta la sua evidente attenzione per Will potesse destare fastidio o sospetto da parte sua... non voleva pensarci e non poteva farlo.  
A lui interessava troppo Will Graham e non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto.  
Sarebbe stato un crimine.  
Imperdonabile.  
E comunque il ragazzo non sembrava dispiaciuto.  
Neanche felice...per di più indifferente.  
Ma non era disprezzo...  
Ed era un inizio, dopotutto.

 

« Sarà la quinta volta che vengo e pensavo si fosse accorto che cerco sempre di evitare...gli occhi.»

 

La sesta. Contando quella mattina.

 

« Ti mettono a disagio?»

 

Chiese l'uomo dai biondi capelli impeccabili notando come le dita del ragazzo ebbero un lieve spasmo sulla superficie liscia.

«Si vede tutto e non si vede niente»

 

«E nei miei che cosa vedi?»

 

Si guardarono negli occhi. Tre secondi.  
Tre secondi senza aria nei polmoni per Hannibal.  
Tre secondi di piacere senza confini.

Poi un sospiro morbido, un sorriso smorzato e un lungo sorso di caffè americano.

 

« Lei fa troppe domande»

 

«E tu non rispondi a nessuna»

 

«Perché fa domande troppo presuntuose»

 

« Chiederti cosa fai nella vita sarebbe presuntuoso?»

 

Will poggiò la tazza sul tavolo e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, guardando poi l'interno macchiato mentre Hannibal cercava di annegare in un fazzoletto di quell'acqua limpida che erano i suoi occhi.( Guardami,Will...)

 

« Lavoro in un negozio di animali... amo gli animali»

 

« Ammirevole... Si dice che chi ama gli animali, ami la solitudine...»

Notò l'ex psichiatra inclinando appena la testa di lato tentando di nascondere un sorriso al pensiero di Will circondato di cani o gatti sorridente e con aria infantile.

Provò quasi un moto di gelosia per quelle creature, a cui sicuramente dava la possibilità di lasciarsi toccare e...  
( E amava, abbracciava quel cane inzuppato di pioggia come fosse stato il suo più grande tesoro, con quel sorriso splendido e quegli occhi sinceri).

« E odia le persone... sì, l'ho sentito dire»

 

Rispose in tutta tranquillità Will, ammorbidendo la tensione delle spalle, che Hannibal seguì attentamente con lo sguardo uscendo bruscamente dai suoi pensieri improvvisamente intensi.

 

« E questo vale anche per te...Will?»

 

Una risata limpida, lo stesso sorriso che aveva dedicato a quel cane quella notte e a Hannibal Lecter parve che i suoi organi interni si fossero fusi insieme in un bollente groviglio nello stomaco.  
Quella smorfia sincera di divertimento era tutta per lui e causata da lui.

Non si era mai sentito tanto fiero di sé stesso.

Mai tanto vivo.  
Mai tanto rapito.  
Mai si ritrovò a desiderare così tanto qualcosa.  
Qualcuno.  
Di possederlo.  
Di marchiarlo.  
Di toccarlo.  
Di sorprenderlo.

« Lei fa troppe domande...lo sa?»


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal stava acquistando il necessario per un pranzo succulento in un supermercato locale vicino alla sua abitazione, quando si imbatté in Alana Bloom.  
Non era solito recarsi in quella fascia oraria per fare la spesa, soprattutto in un luogo come quello e non in un negozio di alimenti specializzato, ma aveva tardato il giorno prima al lavoro e necessitava prodotti per un pasto con i fiocchi.  
Per lui era davvero importante mangiare cibi sempre freschi e dalla preparazione complessa, dosare ogni singolo grammo con precisione e ottenere un risultato che ripagasse la piacevole fatica che lo precedeva.  
Preferiva far compere da venditori di fiducia e dal palato fine, in piccoli locali poco affollati, lontano da occhiatine e sguardi indiscreti.  
E come se lo sconvolgimento della sua routine non bastasse, si ritrovò a incontrare una sua ex collega dove stava facendo occasionalmente compere.  
  
« Ciao, Hannibal»

  
La voce femminile della donna fu come una grattugia contro il palato uditivo dell'uomo, che aveva allungato il braccio per afferrare un pacco di farina manitoba dallo scaffale più in alto. Fece scivolare lentamente lo sguardo verso di lei, sorbendone pian piano la figura come se il voltarsi rapidamente inquadrandone la persona in un sol colpo potesse essergli fatale. In realtà, aveva bisogno di qualche secondo per sopportare la cosa.  
Per sopportare quella donna.

 

« Dottoressa Bloom... quale coincidenza incontrarla qui»

 

Perchè «piacere» sarebbe stato un'ipocrisia esagerata.

La sua voce era lenta e tessuta di fastidio, ben mascherato dal tono elegante e minuziosamente studiato.  
Alana sospirò lentamente e sistemò la presa incerta sul suo cestino della spesa, vuoto se non per un sacchettino usa-e-getta riempito di pomodori.

  
« Come mai qui? Non ti vedo mai fare compere dove lo facciamo noi comuni mortali»

  
Domandò la bella donna divertita e ovviamente deliziata dalla sua inaspettata presenza, mostrando ancora una volta un senso dell'umorismo discutibile e scontato.

Così noiosa e comune.

Finalmente quelle lunghe dita abbronzate afferrarono la busta di farina, posandola poi dentro il cestino di plastica in compagnia di zucchine scelte con cura dal mucchio.

 

« Un imprevisto mi ha costretto a cambiare le mie abitudini, per questa mattina... perdonate la sfacciataggine, ma sono di fretta»

 

Tagliò corto il bellissimo uomo dai lineamenti taglienti, tentando di dileguarsi con un sorrisetto falsamente gentile.  
Ma la donna schiuse le labbra per parlare e per poco Hannibal non le sbuffò apertamente in faccia.

 

« E' vero quello che si dice in giro?»

 

Per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, Alana riuscì a stupire l'affascinante ex psichiatra, che corrugò la fronte abbronzata inclinando appena la testa di lato.  
Non era solita a discutere del successo dell'uomo nei confronti dell'opinione pubblica quindi intuì che si trattasse di qualcosa di diverso o di qualcosa in particolare.

 

« Sareste così gentile da essere più precisa?»

 

« Si dice che tu e Will Graham siate diventati piuttosto affiatati»

 

Hannibal approfittò della confezione di farina ancora prigioniera nella sua mano per piegarsi sul suo cestello della spesa momentaneamente appoggiato a terra, così da poter mettere pace al suo improvviso guazzabuglio interiore. Un miscuglio di confusione, curiosità e particolare e infondata gelosia bruciante.  
Come faceva quella donna a conoscere il nome di quel ragazzo?

Che avessero avuto una relazione? Che fossero stati...amanti? Forse stava esagerando.  
Ma era anche vero che Will non appariva minimamente come una persona particolarmente socievole...

allora perché lei doveva esserne una eccezione...?

 

« Non so cosa abbiate sentito, ma Will è semplicemente un mio cliente... mi stupisce che anche voi lo conosciate»

 

Rispose dopo aver espirato aria dalle narici e essersi alzato per scrutare il bel viso della donna in cerca dell'ombra di una qualche emozione o bugia.

Questa sorrise brevemente, sicuramente felice di aver finalmente catturato l'attenzione del tanto desiderato Hannibal Lecter e alzò piano le spalle sottili.  
Era evidente che non le fosse sfuggito che quest'ultimo avesse nominato quel ragazzo col suo nome, anziché con il cognome come era solito fare ed era altrettanto palese che la cosa la infastidisse.

 

« Will ed io siamo vecchi amici. Lo siamo stati almeno, quando lui fu adottato dai miei vicini di casa a sette anni... poi questi si sono trasferiti e non lo rividi per tanto tempo»

 

Hannibal strinse le sottili labbra annuendo lentamente sovrappensiero.  
Non aveva idea che Will fosse stato adottato. E tanto meno che fosse stato amico di quella impicciona della dottoressa Bloom. La cosa gli fece provare un tranquillo e particolarmente pungente disprezzo.  
Non sapeva dire se era per se stesso, che effettivamente non sapeva nulla di quel ragazzo e se ne era ossessionato o per Alana, che aveva avuto la fortuna di passare abbastanza tempo con lui da poterlo definire «amico». Fatto sta che volle andarsene da lì e tornarsene a casa, senza subire nuovamente quel senso di fastidio perenne in compagnia di quella donna che con quella dichiarazione non aveva fatto altro che intensificarlo.

 

« Capisco... beh, vi ripeto che è semplicemente un cliente del mio bar. Ora vogliate scusarmi, ma devo proprio andare»

 

Parlò freddamente, facendo quasi accavallare le parole nell'ultima frase da lui pronunciata.  
Vide la donna ritentare un dialogo, ma finse di non essersene accorto, afferrando il manico del cestello e camminando a passi sicuri verso la cassa per pagare i suoi scarsi acquisti senza prendersi la briga di recuperare quello che gli mancava.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Solo una volta aver guidato fino al semaforo appena dietro l'angolo si rese conto che non aveva alla fine acquistato il necessario per un pranzo come si deve.

Difatti nel bagagliaio c'erano solo un paio di zucchine e un pacco di farina a tenersi compagnia e di certo non bastavano per un pranzo adeguato.  
Batté delicatamente le mani contro il volante grugnendo, come per trovare la calma, infine cedendo alla famigerata opzione di recarsi in un ristorante per spegnere l'appetito.  
Preferiva di gran lunga prepararsi i pasti da solo ma non aveva alternativa. Non sarebbe tornato in quel supermercato.  
L'idea di poter rivedere e incontrare Alana anche solo nel parcheggio era troppo spiacevole da sopportare. Guardò distrattamente ai lati della strada in attesa che scattasse il verde nel semaforo quando venne attirato dall'insegna di un negozio denominato « Amici a 4 Zampe».  
Non esattamente un nome originale e difficilmente intuitivo, ( tra l'altro tempestato di orme stilizzate di zampe intorno al titolo, nel caso non fosse già abbastanza ovvio di cosa si trattasse) ma si ritrovò improvvisamente incuriosito da quello store.  
Non che non lo avesse visto prima, ma questa volta fu decisamente più invitante delle altre volte in cui lo aveva inquadrato con lo sguardo per pura coincidenza.  
Era il negozio di animali più grande della città e l'unico che vendeva creature viventi ( gli altri si limitavano a vendere il necessario per mantenerli) e pensò che sarebbe stato il posto più adatto dove Will Graham avesse potuto lavorare.  
Già lo vedeva, piegato a riempire ciotole di croccantini ai cani esposti in vetrina, approfittando dell'inattenzione del proprietario per coccolare un po un cane di razza costretto alla solitudine e all'ammirazione dei clienti senza ricevere carezze concrete.  
Il pensiero lo fece sorridere e sospirare sognante, oltre che a convincerlo a parcheggiare la macchina una volta costatato che la strada era libera. Uscì dal veicolo sistemando le pieghe dei pantaloni su misura con calma, assalito dall'improvvisa ma trascurabile voglia di fumarsi una sigaretta.  
Controllò l'orologio da polso mentre saliva sul marciapiede: le dodici e quarantadue.  
Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Camminò a passo moderato incurante di tutto il resto verso il negozio ed entrò accompagnato dalle scorrevoli porte di vetro che lo accolsero all'interno dell'edificio.  
Il posto era molto spazioso e pulito, di un celeste immacolato, sebbene la grandissima quantità di oggetti in vendita che davano uno strano senso di disordine.

Cucce, sacchetti piccoli e grandi di croccantini, collari di ogni tipo.  
E ancora vasche per pesci o tartarughe acquatiche, di tutto e di più.  
Entrando si poteva vedere solo parte di queste merci: il posto era davvero grande, come un supermercato e dunque suddiviso in corridoi per ogni categoria di animale.  
Di sottofondo si udiva una canzone dal ritmo vivace e commerciale e inspirando Hannibal poteva avvertire aria viziata, pelo animale e un accenno di cibo confezionato.  
Un brivido inaspettato gli fece prudere prepotentemente la nuca.  
Gli ricordò Will.  
Era il SUO odore.

Non trattenne un sorriso da predatore mentre camminava tranquillamente per i corridoi, udendo di tanto in tanto battiti d'ali provenienti dalle gabbie per pappagalli o abbaii di cani, quelli dei clienti, che erano ammessi all'interno dell'edificio. Difatti non si aspettava tanta gente come ne vedeva ora, da coppiette intente a selezionare un cappotto per il proprio animale a pensionati che guardavano rettili dietro le vetrine intenti a trovare un cucciolo che facesse loro compagnia.  
Sinceramente, ad Hannibal non piacevano gli animali.  
Soprattutto non gli piaceva l'idea di averne uno in casa.  
In tutta onestà, non vedeva perché custodire una creatura in casa e dover pulire i suoi escrementi, trattarlo come un figlio o un superiore e condividere con lui le sue cose.  
Per non parlare dei peli in giro, del disordine, del rumore.  
No, l'idea non lo allettava proprio per niente.  
L'affascinante uomo si accorse che alcuni notarono la sua presenza ma non se ne badò.  
Stava cercando Will e sinceramente non gli importava della gente pettegola e noiosa che trovavano interessante anche un evento comune come quello.  
Della gente che rimaneva stupita dalle piccole cose.  
  
Davanti a uno scaffale di cibo in scatola, i suoi occhi catturarono un uomo intento a posare dei barattoli posti in un carrello affianco a lui e il suo cuore fluttuò felicemente dentro il suo petto.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quei riccioli castani come la cioccolata e quel fisico attraente, anche se indossava una divisa di lavoro ingiustamente più larga della sua effettiva corporatura da lui tanto ammirata.  
Per non parlare di quel profumo naturale dolciastro, simile a quello di un coniglio saltato in padella con abbondante miele.  
Si avvicinò con cautela intento a non spaventarlo minimamente e sapeva fin troppo bene che mentre lo faceva avrebbe dovuto guardarsi intorno, far apparire l'incontro come casuale.  
Ma ancora, non gli interessava del resto dei clienti e anche volendo non avrebbe potuto.  
Era impossibile non guardare Will, che pareva circondato da un'aura di bellezza, come incorniciato da trasparenti e vitrei petali di rose.  
  
Sentiva come due potenti e irremovibili mani divine gli stessero indicando dove andare, tenendogli poi ferma la testa nella direzione del giovane ignaro.  
Quella sua fissazione non era normale, lo sapeva, ma non voleva neanche tentare di metterla a tacere.  
Si sentiva così vivo grazie a quel ragazzo, come non lo era stato da anni.  
Fino a un mese prima era uno zombie di bell'aspetto che si confondeva tra la folla e ora era un essere in grado di provare e sperimentare emozioni concrete. Mai era stato tanto felice di sentire qualcosa.  
Appena fu a pochi centimetri dal giovane, si prese la libertà di chinarsi per sfiorare con il naso i folti capelli del giovane e sentì le palpebre svolazzare mentre inalava quel profumo eccitante e lascivo, che prometteva infinite notte insonni di violenta passione.  
Una scarica di caldo piacere schizzò tra le sue gambe come un pesce fuggitivo e inafferrabile.  
Difficile fu frenare la voglia di strofinarsi la crescente e inaspettata erezione tra le gambe.  
Fosse stato per lui si sarebbe dato piacere lì, volgarmente, anche solo odorando quel maledetto giovane, limitandosi a strofinare i pantaloni eleganti fino a inumidirli di una venuta calda e soddisfacente al solo pensiero di come sarebbe stato avere sotto di lui quel fisico pallido, udendo quella voce timida intrisa di piacere oltre che ovviamente quel profumo arrapante impregnato tra le lenzuola del suo letto insieme a sudicio sudore.  
Non poteva permetterselo comunque, stava lottando duramente e con tutta la sua pazienza per riuscire ad avvicinare quella succulenta preda sfuggente e rovinare tutto per una semplice (ma oh, incredibile) voglia sessuale istintiva sarebbe stato imperdonabile.  
Si allontanò rapidamente senza fare rumore, evitando di annusarlo ancora, sapendo che indossando dei pantaloni come i suoi una eccitazione sarebbe stata più che evidente.  
Pulì i propri sensi concentrando l'olfatto nell'aria circostante, assorbendo odore terroso e animale.  
Quando finalmente sentì di poter reggere la vista di quel viso angelico con comportamento mite, si schiarì la gola intento ad attirare la sua attenzione oltre che a segretamente rendere più cortese la sua voce che sarebbe sicuramente uscita roca e affamata.  
Il giovane trasalì lievemente colto di istintiva sorpresa (oh, quelle fragili spalle...) voltandosi poi di scatto con occhi sgranati, probabilmente impaurito dalla possibilità che si trattasse del suo capo intento a sgridarlo o a riprenderlo per qualcosa. Davvero, davvero paranoico, quel ragazzo.  
Ma invece si ritrovò a lottare con i propri occhi oceanici contro quelli nocciola e vagamente ambrati di Hannibal, che lasciò scivolare sui lineamenti vissuti un lungo sorriso malizioso che avrebbe dovuto essere amichevole.

  
« Ciao, Will... che coincidenza trovarti qui»

 

Non era esattamente una coincidenza, ma più un debole tentativo di trovarlo, ma ammetterlo non era esattamente la cosa più normale da fare.  
Il bellissimo addetto agli scaffali rilasciò un respiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo, sollevato, trovando poi particolarmente interessante il nodo della cravatta dell'uomo di fronte a lui.

 

«Salve ... è un piacere vederla qui»

 

Rispose inclinando poi la testa di lato, sinceramente curioso e senza la minima prepotenza o presunzione.  
Hannibal si ritrovò come al solito a bramare di annegare in quel mare limpido e guardò insistentemente quel viso che aveva così tante volte sognato o ricordato nel palazzo della sua mente.  
  
« Il piacere è tutto mio...(no, davvero.) Dunque è qui che lavori»

 

« Sì... sì, svolgo diverse mansioni di ogni tipo. Come mai qui, lei?»

 

Maledizione. Non aveva minimamente pensato a questa domanda.  
Tutta la città praticamente sapeva che l'uomo non possedeva alcuna creatura ( tra un bicchierino di liquore e un altro durante svariate feste di paese gli era sfuggita la sua avversione riguardo il tenere animali domestici e di certo questo non era sfuggito a nessuno)... ma si poteva cambiare idea, giusto...?  
  
« Stavo considerando la possibilità di comprare un animale domestico... però non saprei proprio quale acquistare»

 

Quasi gli venne un colpo quando il giovane sorrise dolcemente a quella bugia, credendoci evidentemente, ma sebbene ciò Hannibal non si pentì minimamente della sua scelta di parole. Anzi.  
Osservò come quelle labbra succulente e rosee lasciarono intravedere una fila di denti piccoli e puliti e desiderò poter passare la lingua su ognuno di loro. Strappare quei due pezzi di carne che li nascondevano succhiando poi quella polpa calda,morbida e...

 

« Non poteva fare scelta migliore... un animale domestico è praticamente d'obbligo da possedere, almeno una volta nella vita»

 

Invece che aiutarlo a purificare quegli sporchi pensieri, quel commento gli fece immaginare Will indossare un collare per cani, simulando un abbaio sulle ginocchia e le mani mentre lo guardava con guance arrossate e occhi lucidi di desiderio e ammirazione. Inghiottì prepotentemente un ringhio osceno e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena per evitare di premerle su quel corpo delizioso e innocente in piedi di fronte a lui.

Riuscì per pura fortuna a catturare quello sguardo dolce e mantenerlo per diversi secondi, leccandosi freneticamente le labbra, gesto che non passò di certo inosservato al cervo dagli occhi umani.  
Ma questo si limitò a interrompere il contatto intenso e si focalizzò sulle fossette eleganti del viso abbronzato dell'ex psichiatra prima che quest'ultimo riuscisse ad annegare in quei pozzi d'acqua vasti e limpidi.

Un affascinante colorito imporporò le gote di Will e Hannibal catturò il cambio di colore languidamente con il suo sguardo attento e dolcemente frustrato.

« Deve sapere che, ehm, la maggior parte degli animali sono particolarmente inclini ad affezionarsi morbosamente al proprio padrone, dunque se quello che sta cercando è una creatura affettuosa e smaniosa di carezze ma che non le sporchi casa, le consiglierei un porcellino d'India... sono creature timide e codarde, a dir la verità, ma col tempo si legano tantissimo »

 

Avrebbe voluto dire che gli sarebbe piaciuto che anche lui fosse così, timido inizialmente, ma poi coccolone e fedele... sorrise tra sé e sé allo strano e spontaneo pensiero.

Curiosamente, quest'ultimo andò al cane che Will stava abbracciando diverse notti prima e immaginò che la sua casa fosse un luogo disordinato ma stranamente accogliente.  
Sicuramente possedeva un'abitazione piena di cani.  
Era fin troppo chiara nella sua mente la visione del ragazzo circondato da scodinzolati ( e fortunati) quadrupedi pelosi in cerca di attenzioni.  
Comunque aveva capito bene il ragazzo.  
Niente disordine in casa. No,no.  
Ma... non cercava un animale affettuoso.  
In verità, non ne cercava affatto uno.  
Figurarsi una creatura dipendente dalle sue cure.  
Scosse piano la testa e infilò le mani nelle strette tasche anteriori, guardando il volto del ragazzo particolarmente interessato all'attuale argomento ( Guardami!)  
Non lo aveva mai visto così coinvolto, a dire il vero.  
  
« Non ti do torto per quanto riguarda il non volere una creatura in giro per casa, ma desidero un qualcosa di poco impegnativo e che richieda poche cure... per iniziare, diciamo»

 

Temette di aver detto una stupidata e di essersi esposto troppo chiaramente, ma ancora una volta Will lo sorprese mantenendo quel sorriso delizioso annuendo tranquillamente.

  
« Capisco... beh, allora direi che un porcellino d'India o dei pesci d'acqua salata non siano al caso vostro»

 

Il giovane camminò verso le vetrine più vicine, che mettevano in mostra piccoli roditori che appena lo ebbero nel loro raggio visivo schizzarono dentro casette di lana da loro discretamente realizzate,spiando con i loro grandi occhietti neri agitando appena il nasino roseo in allerta e curiosità.

 

« Un topolino o un criceto sarebbe un inizio... occupano poco spazio e...»

 

Per quanto adorasse vederlo parlare e sentire la sua voce, Hannibal odiava il doversi sorbire occhiate da parte di persone vicine e soprattutto l'essere circondato da qualcun altro all'infuori di lui.  
Forse era il momento di fare una mossa audace e tentare di avvicinarlo in maniera lievemente più esplicita.  
Avrebbe trovato il modo di sistemare il loro rapporto in tal caso...

Prima che Will potesse continuare, l'uomo protese delicatamente la mano difronte al suo viso come ad invitarlo a fermarsi e questo obbedì con evidente disagio, probabilmente pensando di stare chiacchierando troppo.

Ma Hannibal lo fece rilassare subito infilando la mano nella tasca della giacca color vimini alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
  
« Perdonami se ti fermo, ma preferirei continuare questa conversazione altrove... e più tardi, possibilmente.  
Ti dispiacerebbe parlarne a casa mia?»

 

Una strana espressione contorse i lineamenti morbidi del ragazzo, un misto di perplessità e curiosità.  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse quando l'ex psichiatra scribacchiò su di un foglietto recuperato dalla tasca il suo indirizzo e il suo numero di telefono.  
Glielo porse studiando attentamente il volto del ragazzo, cercando di catturarne i pensieri, sentendosi particolarmente agitato all'idea di vedere orrore o contrarietà.

  
« Purtroppo ho un impegno a breve, ma sono davvero interessato alla tua... opinione. Mi farebbe davvero piacere vederti nel pomeriggio, per le sedici magari»

 

Will allungò le dita verso il fatidico pezzo di carta, incerto, ma poi prese la carta e Hannibal sperò che non lo fece per pura gentilezza. Trattenne il fiato mentre il ragazzo leggeva quello che vi era scritto con aria assente, ovviamente riflettendo sulla proposta. Sperava davvero che Will non arrivasse alla conclusione che quello fosse un chiaro invito dal sotto inteso intento sessuale, anche se effettivamente lo era.  
Voleva davvero quel ragazzo. Dio, se lo voleva.  
Fu sorpreso quando quegli occhi scivolarono dentro i suoi accompagnati da un cenno di assenso.  
Oh.

 

« Sì, penso di poter venire. Devo portare qualcosa? Un animale piccolo, magari, così che lei possa studiarlo e pensarci su...»  
  
Come era ingenuo.  
Beata, beata innocenza.  
Un'altra persona avrebbe subito pensato a una avance ma il ragazzo lesse un semplice invito di «lavoro».  
Non c'era traccia di malizia su quel viso spuntato di barba e Hannibal volle afferrare quella bella faccia e coprirla di baci. Amava la sua purezza.

Così... naturale.

Il bell'uomo annuì con un po troppo entusiasmo e contorse vittorioso le dita nelle tasche.

« Sarebbe perfetto. Ma... ho una richiesta.»

 

Hannibal si avvicinò di un passo, sovrastando appena la figura timida difronte a lui, con cui era riuscito miracolosamente a mantenere un contatto visivo.  
Lecter non credeva in Dio, ma in quel momento volle farlo solo per ringraziarlo di tutto cuore.  
Piano, Will annuì battendo rapidamente gli occhi e deglutì, afferrando delicatamente l'indice della mano sinistra tra quello e il pollice dell'altra mancina, strofinando nervoso.  
Carino...

  
« Stupiscimi»

  
Un sussurro sensuale, da predatore fu quello di Hannibal, che divorò letteralmente gli occhi finalmente nei suoi con passione indecente, regalandogli promesse segrete di libidine sfrenata.  
Will sussurrò un «ok» con voce strozzata e non si scomodò minimamente a nascondere il proprio imbarazzo, andando a passo svelto verso lo scaffale che stava sistemando grattandosi la nuca con la mano che non teneva il foglietto. L'uomo lo guardò allontanarsi con occhi sognanti e famelici.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto raggiungerlo, girarlo verso di lui e baciare la sua bocca con tutta la voglia repressa che lo stava divorando.  
Ma invece si voltò, uscendo con i sensi confusi dall'estasi e un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
  
Will, con il viso rivolto verso i barattoli di carne, spiò rapidamente con la coda dell'occhio l'uomo che si stava allontanando e strofinò con il pollice quel piccolo,innocuo pezzo di carta che non immaginava avrebbe sconvolto la sua vita di lì a poche ore.


	4. Chapter 4

Il lunedì come giorno di chiusura per un negozio è una scelta saggia e azzeccata da parte di un proprietario.  
Solitamente gli adulti lavorano e i giovani vanno a scuola.  
Dunque, a differenza del weekend, non si ha tempo di fermarsi in un negozio a fare spese, bere un caffè o tentare la fortuna con un gratta-e-vinci dopo un'estenuante giornata stracolma di impegni.  
Infatti, Hannibal non si era mai pentito della sua scelta di tenere chiuso il primo giorno della settimana.  
E quel dì più di ogni altra volta.

Gli era persino passato l'appetito...  
Aveva chiesto a Will Graham, qualche ora prima di fargli visita con una creatura da tenere come animale da compagnia, funzionale pretesto per tenere finalmente il bel ragazzo al suo fianco senza occhiate o chiacchierii indiscreti.  
Oramai lo vedeva da settimane e si stupì della propria capacità di gestire il desiderio bruciante che aveva nutrito sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto.  
Non che l'ex psichiatra faticasse a mostrarsi tranquillo o a nascondere le proprie emozioni, ma Will lo scombussolava.  
Lo faceva sentire come un adolescente alla sua prima infatuazione.  
L'età della scoperta, della crescita e dello sbocciare delle proprie sensazioni.  
Meglio tardi che mai, pensò con un piccolo e malinconico sorriso, mentre snodava il piccolo e curato intreccio della propria cravatta, intento a presentarsi con una semplice camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni di raso neri all'arrivo del tanto atteso ospite.  
Essendo sempre stato ambizioso e narcisista, Hannibal aveva trascurato da tredicenne l'evolversi della sua natura sessuale e sentimentale, concentrato troppo sullo studio della cucina, della medicina e della psicologia.  
Ovviamente era cresciuto, ma non aveva ... vissuto quei sentimenti.  
Se li era fatti scivolare addosso come burro su una padella calda.  
Aveva avuto qualche esperienza così come in età adulta sotto le coperte, naturalmente, ma erano sempre state così... vuote. Le sentiva come non vere.  
Trascurabile.  
Ed ora, alla veneranda ( ma davvero ben indossata) età di quarantacinque anni, provava quelle bellissime e frustranti sensazioni lungo tutto il corpo e lo spirito che precedevano il battito cardiaco accelerato, il senso di oppressione dovuto dalla troppa emozione, il bisogno istintivo di arricciare le dita come a contenere all'interno del proprio fisico tutta quella energia, l'orgia di pensieri più e meno logici dentro la sua testa che si confondevano con la persona che aveva scaturito quel guazza-buio intenso e penetrante.

Passò una mano tra i capelli color miele perfettamente in ordine e il sorriso che prima era vagamente triste ora era divenuto lascivo e pensieroso.

Mancavano pochi minuti all'«appuntamento» e dire che si sentiva come se potesse dar fuoco a tutto il mondo con un solo battito di ciglia è quasi un eufemismo.  
Scese le scale della sua enorme casa vuota e pulita godendosi il risuonare dei propri mocassini sul parquet, che colmavano quel silenzio che all'apparenza sembrava soffocante, ma che per lui altro non era che rassicurante.  
  
Non appena stava per entrare in cucina per prendere due bicchieri da vino, il campanello suonò come un fringuello felice, facendolo deglutire e quasi uscire dalla sua stessa pelle per la sorpresa.  
Controllò il proprio orologio da polso mentre camminava spedito verso la porta d'entrata: le sedici spaccate.  
Quella puntualità lo deliziò e inghiottì a vuoto poco prima di girare il pomello cromato spingendo all'interno la porta per accogliere il suo ospite.  
Neanche il tempo di entrare in casa che...  
..che Will aveva già fatto breccia nelle sue sensazioni, graffiando quasi con odio quel muscolo pulsante protetto dalle costole.  
Se non ci fossero state loro, ne era sicuro, il cuore sarebbe schizzato fuori dal suo petto.  
Sentì la propria bocca aprirsi in una «o» perfetta mentre guardava con occhi sconvolti e rapiti lo spettacolo difronte a sé.  
  
Will Graham, il solitario,poco curato e ora abituale cliente del suo bar-pasticceria, stava in piedi difronte a lui, proprio a due passi dall'interno della sua abitazione, con una scatola grande abbastanza da contenere sei lattine di birra.  
  
Ma non era quel contenitore misterioso ad aver attirato la sua attenzione.  
Era il viso del ragazzo dei suoi sogni più privati e osceni.  
Liscio, come la seta, senza un filo di barba, con i capelli ribelli visibilmente pettinati appena dietro le belle orecchie adorabilmente a sventola, curati con una precisione quasi notevole.  
Un sorriso per saluto, un sorriso bellissimo.  
Le labbra ipnotiche e ingiustamente rosee che scoprivano quei denti perfetti senza osare troppo, con gentilezza.  
E i suoi occhi... oh, i suoi occhi!  
Furono soprattutto loro ad accoltellargli i sensi.  
Il giovane portava gli occhiali appesi al taschino superiore della camicia di flanella color denim e per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano ,poteva vedeva quei due splendidi diamanti senza l'ostacolo di quella montatura maledetta, in tutta la loro perfezione.

Grandi, luminosi, vivi.  
Sembrava persino più giovane così, ordinato e... oh, così bello!  
I denti affilati dell'uomo torturarono il labbro inferiore in un improvviso impeto di lussuria, mentre Hannibal si immergeva nelle acque limpide dei suoi occhi, sentendo elettrica adrenalina infuocargli le vene.  
Se quello non avesse rotto il contatto dei loro sguardi pochi istanti dopo, Hannibal Lecter sapeva, non si sarebbe trattenuto dal baciare quel ragazzo fino a soffocarlo.

« Salve... signor Lecter»

 

Annunciò timidamente Will, guardando con un sorriso ora più timido e insicuro il labbro carnoso dell'uomo difronte a lui mentre rischiava di essere vittima dell'euforia di Hannibal.  
La sua voce tirò l'uomo fuori dai propri pensieri come un secchio di acqua gelida in una afosa giornata d'estate e quest'ultimo tornò in sé schiarendosi la voce mentre le dita gli fremevano segretamente sulla parte interna della porta, graffiando il legno che la contraddistingueva.  
Era così bello il suo cognome uscito da quella bocca...  
Sembrava possedere un significato esotico, nuovo.

  
« Ciao Will. Sono davvero contento che tu sia riuscito a venire... prego, accomodati»

  
Il suo tono affascinante era dolce come zucchero filato e,mentre parlava,si spostò lievemente per far entrare il giovane che sussurrò un breve «permesso» prima di introdursi nella tana del lupo come un coniglio curioso.  
Hannibal inspirò mentre quello passava davanti a lui e avvertì profumo di bagnoschiuma al cocco e shampoo alla lavanda. Rilasciò aria dai polmoni solo quando Will fu abbastanza distante da non poterlo sentire, approfittando della necessità di chiudere la porta per voltarsi un istante cedendo alla tentazione di inumidirsi lentamente le labbra.

 

Quando riposò gli occhi sulla croce di spalle delicate del suo ospite, quest'ultimo stava scrutando l'ambiente nuovo, contemplando ogni dettaglio esotico o insolito con interesse, come ad esempio il camino di pietra in fondo al soggiorno aperto o i quadri classici e visibilmente costosi che ritraevano paesaggi della Germania del 1700.

 

Perché si era vestito e sistemato così elegantemente?  
Non doveva essere un semplice incontro di «lavoro»?

Che avesse capito che si trattasse di un appuntamento?  
Oppure voleva semplicemente apparire ordinato in nome del suo negozio?

Beh, inutile pensarci su in quel momento.  
Finalmente aveva Will Graham in casa sua e perdersi in pensieri che non avrebbero avuto una immediata o sicura risposta non aveva senso.  
  
« Ha una casa bellissima, signor Lecter»  
  
Commentò con tono tranquillo e vagamente pensieroso il giovane, senza smettere di guardarsi intorno sotto lo sguardo attento di Hannibal. Quest'ultimo sorrise brevemente avvicinandosi piano a lui, bevendosi la visuale di quella schiena invitante coperta unicamente da una camicia...

  
«Ti prego, chiamami Hannibal. Oramai ci vediamo da molto... ma prego, accomodati pure in soggiorno»

 

Rispose l'uomo facendo quasi le fusa appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole,notando che Will si era preso la libertà di sedersi sul divano rosso centrale, posando la scatola sopra le cosce snelle.

Fece qualche passo verso di lui e deglutì pesantemente prima di parlare.  
  
«Ti andrebbe qualcosa da bere? O da mangiare?»  
  
«No... no, sto bene,grazie»  
  
Il viso del giovane finalmente incontrò il suo in lontananza e un piccolo e timido sorriso percorse quelle labbra rosee facendo fremere interiormente il sempre rigido Hannibal.

 

« Mi farebbe piacere che lei si sedes... ehm... che ti sedessi accanto a me»

 

Confessò Will senza perdere il sorriso, quasi con audacia e per poco Lecter non gli saltò addosso sul divano.  
Che ci voleva a farlo, dopotutto? Poteva lanciarsi su di lui e bloccargli i polsi, baciarlo fino a non farlo più respirare, strappargli quella seducente camicia in tinta con i suoi occhi e guardare questi ultimi inumidirsi di imbarazzo. Si vedeva, non era allenato, poteva sottometterlo con facilità.

E nessuno gli avrebbe creduto, nel caso si fosse opposto...  
  
Ma Hannibal lo rispettava troppo per fare una cosa del genere.  
Infatti prese posto accanto a lui silenziosamente, sfiorando appena il ginocchio con quello dell'altro.  
Inalò il profumo di Will da quella breve distanza e una scossa di piacere gli invase il cervello.  
I suoi occhi nocciola incrociarono penetranti quello del ragazzo in una frazione di secondo prima che Will spostasse questi sulla scatolina sulle sue gambe.

  
« Direi che sarebbe meglio liberare la piccola... povera, starà soffrendo lì dentro»  
  
Hannibal si era completamente scordato della motivazione per cui il giovane era lì e difatti in un primo momento aggrottò la fronte a quelle parole. Poi la rilassò, per nulla annoiato o contrariato, ma piuttosto curioso.  
Aveva detto al ragazzo di «stupirlo» e voleva davvero vedere che animaletto aveva deciso di portargli.  
Un serpente? Mhm, scatola troppo piccola...

Un riccio? Forse troppo comune...

 

Poi scosse lievemente la testa.  
Si stava di nuovo perdendo in pensieri inutili.  
Magari aveva portato un semplice criceto...  
Certo, gli aveva chiesto di stupirlo, ma questo non significava necessariamente che quello lo avrebbe fatto.  
Guardò mentre le dita affusolate e delicate aprirono piano la parte superiore della scatola e sentì il proprio cuore mancare di un battito quando a vederne l'interno Will fece un bellissimo sorriso affascinato.  
Volle sbirciare ma preferì che il ragazzo facesse con calma.  
Adorava come trattava gli animali, quasi con cura maniacale e vederlo non era mai un fastidio.  
  
«Bene, ci siamo»

 

Bisbigliò il ragazzo a sé stesso e evidentemente alla creatura misteriosa,sistemando poi la scatola piano sulle gambe portando le braccia al di sopra di questa.  
Hannibal schiuse le labbra perplesso e stranamente emozionato mentre guardava Will che si slacciava i polsini della camicia, arrotolando le maniche fino ai gomiti tranquillamente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Il suo visino era rilassato, pacifico e l'ex psichiatra si sentì pervadere da un curioso senso di felicità nel vederlo così a suo agio sebbene la loro vicinanza.  
Era la prima volta che stavano così vicini ( sebbene quel giorno lui si fosse avvicinato molto al ragazzo intento a lavorare senza che quest'ultimo lo sapesse) e si era reso conto che Will non era né intimidito né infastidito dalla loro vicinanza.  
Certo, non era eccitato come Hannibal, ma almeno non era schifato.

  
« Ok... ti devo chiedere di non fare movimenti bruschi o alzare la voce, altrimenti la terrorizzerai»

  
Lo avvertì senza minaccia il ricciolino, guardando l'uomo in viso, fissando timidamente gli occhi sul solco tra le sue sopracciglia (maledizione, guardami!).  
Era una richiesta strana...

 

« Mi... mi avevi chiesto di stupirti... e spero che questo lo faccia»

 

Prima che Hannibal potesse dire o sentire qualcosa dentro di sé a quella frase improvvisa, che gli fece capire che dunque quel ragazzo aveva davvero deciso di prendere le sue parole alla lettera, Will fece scivolare la mano lentamente dentro la scatola con un sorriso tenero,inumidendosi sovrappensiero le labbra, gesto che non sfuggì all'uomo affianco a lui.

Lecter guardò il braccio che non era nascosto dalla scatola in attesa, con il cuore e il fiato in gola.  
Dio, perché si sentiva così su di giri?

  
Perché Will aveva davvero deciso di sorprenderlo...?  
  
... E ci riuscì.  
Maledizione, se ci riuscì!  
Hannibal si portò istintivamente la mano contro la bocca per la sorpresa e trasalì quasi impercettibilmente sulla superficie morbida del sofà osservando delle zampette pelose intente ad arrampicarsi sul braccio pallido e lievemente lentigginoso di Will. Capì che cosa era.

Ma non riusciva a capacitarsene. Solo quando l'animale uscì completamente allo scoperto, appoggiato e incuriosito sul braccio nudo e immobile del ragazzo, dovette per forza farsene una ragione.  
  
Era grande come la mano di un uomo adulto.  
Visibilmente era ricoperta di piccoli peli sporgenti color miele che ricoprivano tutto il suo corpo.  
Quest'ultimo però era nero, ad eccezione della parte centrale delle zampe, che brillava di uno stupendo colore arancio accesso.  
L'addome era gonfio e incredibilmente abbondante mentre la parte superiore era nera e circondata dallo stesso colore acceso che prendeva possesso di una parte delle zampe.  
Sì.  
Era una tarantola.  
Una tarantola!  
Non che Hannibal fosse aracnofobico , ma era una creatura così inusuale ed esotica che venne totalmente alla sprovvista.  
Insomma, c'era davvero gente che teneva ragni enormi in casa come cuccioli?!

Aveva sentito parlare di furetti o iguane, ma tarantole...!  
Già per lui era inutile possedere animali, ( poteva capire i cani da guardia) ma questo era proprio assurdo!  
Alzò gli occhi sul volto di Will ma era rilassato.  
Anzi, persino estasiato.  
Aveva la curva di un sorriso all'angolo delle labbra e allungò la mano libera per tenere al sicuro il ragno nel caso fosse caduto all'improvviso.  
La creaturina ticchettò le otto zampe come le dita di una mano sulla pelle del ragazzo, come se lo stesse valutando e Will guardò Hannibal allargando il suo sorriso.

  
« Bellissima, non è vero?»

 

« E' velenosa?»  
  
Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente sinceramente.  
Una tarantola di quelle dimensioni avrebbe intimorito anche una persona che non aveva paura dei ragni.  
Inoltre non sapeva proprio niente di quegli animali...

Will alzò tranquillamente le spalle e Hannibal trasalì di sorpresa alla rapidità con cui la tarantola camminò verso la parte superiore del braccio del ragazzo che rimase perfettamente immobile,morbido e per nulla spaventato.

 

« Certo. Tutte le tarantole sono velenose. Ma non sono pericolose per l'uomo. E difficilmente mordono. Davvero, ti sfido a farti mordere!»

 

Scherzò Will con un infantile sorriso a trentadue denti, mentre scrutava soddisfatto il volto ancora sconvolto dallo stupore di Hannibal.  
Quest'ultimo osservò la creatura muoversi sulla pelle del giovane seduto accanto a lui e aprì varie volte la bocca prima di riuscire finalmente a parlare.

 

« Non... non pensavo si potessero tenere animali del genere in casa... è legale?»  
  
« Sì, ma solo alcune specie. Non sono mortali, ma diverse razze sono particolarmente aggressive e il morso di alcune è molto doloroso»

 

Hannibal si innamorò del tono di voce che aveva Will in quel momento.  
Era tremendamente a suo agio e affascinato, come se stesse parlando della cosa più bella del mondo.  
Inoltre era incredibilmente confidente e questo gli scaldò il cuore.

 

« Sono molto più comuni di quanto si pensi... come animali domestici, intendo. Pensavo fosse perfetto per te...»

 

Iniziò il giovane invogliando con la mano libera la tarantola a scendere verso il basso, per evitare che finisse sulla spalla e poi sulla parte superiore del divano.

La piccola obbedì tranquillamente, agitando le zampine febbricitanti sul suo braccio visibilmente felice.  
Hannibal non pensava di poterlo mai dire nei confronti di un ragno enorme, ma...  
Era bella. Molto bella.  
Aveva movimenti eleganti e dei colori stupendi.  
Sebbene la taglia inusuale, sembrava innocua e delicata.  
  
« Hai detto che volevi un animale che non fosse impegnativo. Ecco... la tarantola è praticamente l'ideale per chi ha voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo. E' silenziosa, non puzza, si pulisce da sola, mangia ogni due settimane e non richiede necessariamente il contatto fisico... a me piace toccarla, ma solitamente le si lasciano tranquillamente in una teca da sole. Non soffrono per nulla la solitudine e sono molto timide. Se volessi partire in vacanza, possono stare tranquillamente senza cibo e attenzioni per un mese. Sono molto indipendenti.»

  
«Come si chiama questa specie?»

 

Domandò d'istinto Hannibal guardando ora il volto sereno di Will mentre accarezzava con un dito l'addome paffuto della tarantola. Non voleva solo sentirlo parlare, che era davvero un piacere, ma si ritrovò davvero interessato a quella creatura.

 

«Il nome scientifico è Brachypelma smithi ma è più conosciuta col nome di tarantola dalle ginocchia rosse del Messico.Questa è una femmina,che vivono quindici anni in più rispetto ai maschi ed è adulta, ma ti consiglio di prenderne una piccola.Quando sono cucciole non sono più grandi di un'unghia!»

 

Rispose Will girandosi piano con il corpo verso Hannibal, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul ragno per paura che scivolasse bruscamente dal suo braccio.  
L'uomo rimase immobile mentre lo faceva, senza paura o timore, fidandosi del ragazzo che si era avvicinato con quel ragno a lui.

 

« Vuoi prenderla?»

 

Domandò il giovane alzando gli occhi finalmente nei suoi e Hannibal sentì il proprio cuore battere dentro la gola dall'emozione. Annuì piano e sorrise modestamente, arrotolando le maniche come aveva fatto Will che lo osservò senza dire una parola.

 

« Sì, vorrei provare»  
  
« Fa attenzione, è molto più fragile di quanto sembra. E mi raccomando, non muoverti bruscamente o la spaventerai»

 

Lo avvertì senza cattiveria o con maleducazione il ricciolino.  
Allungò la mano che teneva la tarantola verso il braccio scoperto dell'altro e appoggiò le nocchie sulla carne abbronzata dell'uomo, che osservò improvvisamente affascinato il contrasto delle loro pelli.  
Rabbrividì di piacere e schiuse le labbra quando Will gli accarezzò il braccio per invitarlo a rilassarlo e si leccò piano la bocca godendo del calore che sprigionarono le sue dita sul proprio arto.

  
« Ecco...»  
  
Sussurrò sovrappensiero Will quando il ragno passò incerto sul braccio di Hannibal, rimanendo immobile sul posto per qualche secondo.  
Una persona qualunque avrebbe avuto paura di venire morsa, ma l'ex psichiatra era calmo come non lo era mai stato.

C'era Will con lui.  
Difatti si accorse che se inizialmente la tarantola era rimasta ferma era semplicemente per paura, infatti poco dopo incominciò a camminare come aveva fatto sulla pelle di Will e per qualche secondo buono la sua pelle fu ricoperta di brividi.  
Era una sensazione strana, sentire quelle leggere e pelose zampette muoversi sul suo braccio ma erano lievi come dita, senza prepotenza. Si abituò dopo poco alla sensazione e pensò che forse possedere un animale come quello in casa non era una cattiva idea.

Dal suo punto di vista, era una creatura docile e affascinante.  
  
Dopo brevi e silenziosi minuti di esplorazione, Will decise che era meglio riportare la piccola nella propria abitazione provvisoria. Lo fece con calma e lentezza, lasciando però la scatola aperta sul bracciolo del divano affinché potesse ricevere luce e la sua attenzione.  
  
Finalmente, ora che l'oggetto del suo stupore era sparito, Hannibal si concentrò nuovamente su Will.  
In così pochi minuti, il ragazzo che aveva sognato e voluto per settimane si trovava a fianco a lui, aveva parlato come mai aveva fatto e stava a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo corpo.

In un lasso di tempo così breve e sfuggente sentiva che il loro rapporto era cambiato, capovolto e sapeva che anche il giovane accanto a lui la pensava allo stesso modo.  
Era visibilmente rilassato e a suo agio in sua compagnia... ora che era riuscito a catturare davvero la sua attenzione, aveva intenzione di approfondire...  
Voleva invitarlo a cena, conoscerlo di più, avvicinarsi a lui anche a livello mentale.  
Ancora segretamente sentiva rodere rabbia e gelosia nel sapere che Alana probabilmente sapeva molte cose di Will e anche lui voleva.  
Oh, voleva conoscere tutto di lui.  
Il suo cibo preferito, che musica ascoltava, che shampoo usava.  
Esplorare quella mente interessante e insinuarsi in essa, come uno spirito, come un ricordo indelebile.  
Voleva lasciare il segno.

La punta della propria lingua scivolò appena fuori dalle labbra carnose per inumidirle e Hannibal accavallò le gambe, attirando gli occhi di Will preso alla sprovvista dal movimento improvviso.

  
« Ti ringrazio per il tuo tempo. Mi piacerebbe acquistare una tarantola, sei stato particolarmente convincente e...»

 

« Posso farti una domanda?»

  
L'improvvisa richiesta pronunciata con quel tono quasi rude e sputato fuori con morbosa curiosità lo lasciò confuso e osservò senza rispondere il lato del viso di Will, i cui occhi erano fissi difronte a lui, sulla legna chiara e vergine dentro il camino spento. Parlò, senza attendere una risposta di assenso, lasciando che Hannibal si abituasse a quell'inaspettato modo di esprimersi.

  
« Che cosa ho di speciale?»

  
Se Hannibal si aspettava una domanda, non era assolutamente quella.  
Fu talmente preso alla sprovvista e senza parole che dovette disfare le gambe per appoggiarle mollemente entrambe sul divano e sigillò lo sguardo attento sugli occhi oceanici del ragazzo, la cui espressione sempre così aperta ora era praticamente indecifrabile.

 

« Posso sembrare ingenuo... ma non sono stupido...Hannibal»

 

Pronunciò il suo nome dopo essersi voltato piano verso di lui, lentamente,arrotolando la «l» con la lingua con voce bassa e enigmatica.  
Una vampata di calore mescolata a freddo antartico si impossessò dell'ex psichiatra che deglutì sentendosi quasi mancare mentre annegava dentro gli occhi di Will, seri e incredibilmente intensi.  
Durò qualche secondo quel contatto, forse un minuto e poi il giovane trovò interesse nelle proprie dita pulite intrecciate nervosamente sopra le gambe.

 

« Non penso che l'incontro al mio posto di lavoro sia stato casuale... e penso anche che la tua richiesta di avermi qui non fosse minimamente collegata all'interesse di un animale domestico»

 

Parlava fluidamente e con tono deciso, che non ammetteva dubbi o repliche.  
Non c'era incertezza, non c'era timidezza nella sua voce. C'era determinazione.

Una goccia di sudore freddo scivolò dalla nuca di Hannibal insinuandosi poi nel colletto della sua camicia dal bianco immacolato.  
Indietreggiò tranquillamente con le spalle alla sensazione, abbassando gli occhi sul gioco che le dita di Will stavano facendo tra loro, contorcendosi l'una con l'altra.

  
« Sei l'uomo più desiderato di tutto il paese... tutte le donne pagherebbero per passare del tempo con te... quindi... perché vuoi stare qui con me?Voglio dire...»  
  
«Guardami»

 

Stavolta fu Hannibal a stupire Will che si bloccò fisicamente e vocalmente a quello comando.  
Non lo aveva detto cortesemente... lo aveva _ringhiato_.  
Come avrebbe fatto un animale... come avrebbe fatto un predatore.  
  
«Co-come...?»  
  
La voce di Will era impastata, incredula e Hannibal sentì l'irrefrenabile bisogno di prendere il suo viso tra le mani. E stavolta lo ascoltò.  
Con un gesto rapido e quasi prepotente, appoggiò le grandi mani abbronzate ai lati della faccia di Will e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui, udendo con intima estasi un sospiro strozzato lasciare quelle labbra schiuse.  
  
«Guardami»  
  
Soffiò l'uomo più vissuto sulla bocca del giovane, strofinando il pollice destro sulla pelle liscia e inaspettatamente calda del lato di quel giovane viso.  
Il suo sguardo incontrò affamato quello ora limpido e innocente di Will, che aveva spalancato per lui quei due mari limpidi per lo shock.  
Aveva le guance bagnate di un rosso cremisi e descrivere quello che Hannibal provò in quel momento sarebbe impossibile.  
Troppa la bellezza in quella espressione.  
Era la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza che lasciava che l'istinto lo dominasse, che lo muovesse.

 

« Che cosa vuoi?»

 

Un filo di voce, lieve, delicato... spaventato.

Hannibal non uscì da quell'acqua pacifica neanche quando con la coda dell'occhio notò la gola di Will deglutire a vuoto. Il pollice si spostò dal centro della gote per scivolare sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo, regalandogli una scarica di piacere tra le gambe a quella sensazione di morbidezza perfetta e bagnato irresistibile.

 

« Stai scherzando...?»

Domandò retoricamente con l'ombra di un sorriso Hannibal, mentre le dita di Will si ritraevano e riappoggiavano incessantemente sulla superficie morbida del divano.

Occhi negli occhi.  
Occhi dentro gli occhi.

  
«Io voglio te... dalla prima volta che ti ho visto»

 

La sorpresa rilassò il viso che teneva tra le mani, rendendolo persino più giovane e piacevole.  
Will inghiottì ancora una volta, con fatica,incerto e fece scivolare le dita lungo le braccia mascoline di Hannibal, il cui contatto completo al di sopra dei gomiti era impedito a causa della camicia.  
Fu un passaggio molto delicato, instabile, prima che le dita frementi di stupore si posassero sulle forti spalle dell'uomo che ancora lo guardava negli occhi tenendogli il viso tra le mani.  
Sbuffò nervosamente aria mentre cercava di combattere il disagio di quel prolungato contatto visivo, sentendo però di non potervisi sottrarre.

 

« Mi... mi fai paura»

 

Ammise, sussurrò, respirò, le dita sul tessuto costoso.  
Hannibal strinse appena gli occhi in due fessure e divenne serio, pensieroso, senza minimamente tentare di uscire dall'azzurro che aveva finalmente conquistato.  
Il pollice tornò per aiutare a mantenere quel viso nella sua direzione, accarezzando con la punta la carne morbida.

« Anche tu... anche tu mi fai paura»  
  
Pronunciò l'uomo, a pochi centimetri da quella bocca, sentendosi andare a fuoco.  
E in un battito di ciglia le loro labbra si toccarono.  
Hannibal si era appoggiato con le proprie su Will, tenendo ancora gli occhi aperti per guardare la reazione dell'altro che istintivamente e per vergogna li chiuse strettamente.  
Le aveva catturate mentre erano ancora schiuse e approfittò subito, senza giocare, quella possibilità per far scivolare la lingua tra quei due gusci di carne, assaporando quella bocca calda e accogliente con una violenza tale da poter essere scambiata per odio invece che per fame.  
  
Will gemette nella sua bocca incredulo ricevendo un grugnito lascivo da Hannibal in tutta risposta, mentre questo faceva scivolare le mani accaldate e vogliose lungo le spalle sottili del giovane rapidamente, volendo toccare più carne possibile prima che l'altro potesse sottrarsi al contatto.  
Anche l'uomo chiuse gli occhi ora, per concentrarsi sul sapore dolce di Will, sulla sensazione di quella pelle fremente sotto le proprie mani.

Fremeva di paura, di insicurezza.  
Ma lui sapeva che era anche per puro piacere.  
Inclinò la testa sporgendosi per inchiodare la figura del ragazzo contro il bracciolo del divano e approfondì ancora di più l'esplorazione della propria lingua, succhiando poi il tenero labbro inferiore come se volesse staccarlo.  
Le mani si insinuarono sotto quella dannata camicia azzurra e cercarono la carne liscia della giovane schiena di Will, mentre Hannibal sentiva un pulsare tra le gambe di una potenza mozzafiato.  
Le dita del giovane stavano stritolando il tessuto della camicia che copriva le spalle e lo sentiva continuare a annaspare contro le sue labbra incerto sul da farsi.  
Proprio quando Hannibal premette le dita maggiormente sulla pelle di Will, la scatola che era in bilico sul bracciolo bruscamente e con un tonfo soffocato cadde e Will spalancò gli occhi sbattendo rapidamente le mani sull'ampio petto dell'altro uomo come se si fosse appena svegliato da un incubo profondo e realistico.  
  
La faccia del ragazzo era un confuso pasticcio arrossato di sudore, con gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, la bocca spalancata mentre prendeva aria.  
  
Hannibal non fece in tempo a goderselo, perché Will scivolò via dal divano per recuperare la scatola a terra rapidamente, con dita instabili, notando che la tarantola era ancora al suo interno, rannicchiata con le zampe in un angolo visibilmente spaventata dalla caduta improvvisa.

Il ragazzo sospirò troppo pesantemente mentre richiudeva la scatolina e si alzava in piedi, senza guardare l'uomo travolto dal piacere seduto sul divano, la cui solita e quasi asessuata facciata di compostezza era ben lontana in quel momento.

 

Quest'ultimo si resse in piedi rapidamente, facendo per avvicinarglisi ma prima che potesse dire o fare nulla, Will scivolò via dalla sua vista e dalla sue mani, correndo fuori da quell'edificio con la scatola strettamente premuta contro il petto in un gesto apparentemente protettivo ma in verità dovuto dall'emozione.

  
Corse fuori senza prendersi la briga di chiudere la porta dietro di lui, lasciando che l'aria fredda gli schiaffeggiasse il viso mentre si allontanava lontano quanto il suo corpo gli permise.  
Si fermò ansimante e con il cuore dolorante nel petto sul retro consumato dal tempo di una farmacia, con gli occhi chiusi e il corpo in lotta con le proprie forti,contrastanti e accese emozioni confuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Pur sapendo che il sonno è una delle migliori medicine al mondo, Hannibal quella notte si ritrovò a vagabondare in giro per la sua dimora senza nemmeno provare a sprofondare nei pensieri onirici, con un bicchiere di vino rosso tra le dita affusolate che andava svuotandosi e riempiendosi quasi allo stesso ritmo.  
Aveva indosso ancora gli abiti del pomeriggio, i capelli scompigliati da quel bacio avuto con Will e soprattutto quel profumo selvaggio e mascolino dentro le narici.  
Quel ragazzo aveva emanato un'essenza complessa quel giorno, un miscuglio di pelo animale, sudore dovuto al nervosismo e una quasi impercettibile punta di aspro e inatteso desiderio, un odore che si avvicina a quello del maracujá tostato.  
Questo in particolare lo sentì solo quando le loro labbra si toccarono, dandogli la possibilità dunque di avvicinare il suo corpo a quello di Will e sentirne così meglio l'odore.  
Insieme al sapore e alla vista di quel giovane, gli provocarono uno scoppio di vera e propria furia sessuale interna, intensa come una longeva tempesta desertica.  
L'orologio a pendolo di legno d'ebano del soggiorno segnò la mezzanotte, facendosi sentire con la sua melodia Westminster.  
Dunque erano oramai sette ore che andava avanti così, a passeggiare nella sua casa imparandone così ogni minimo graffietto sul parquet a memoria.  
Ogni tanto si era accomodato su qualche posto destinato ad essere usato per sedersi:

lo sgabello della cucina, la poltrona bianca crema davanti alla libreria, il lato sinistro del letto.  
Il tempo di seduta variava dai quindici ai trenta minuti prima che l'uomo riprendesse il suo pellegrinaggio solitario su e giù per le scale, avanti e indietro nei corridoi.  
Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era niente poco di meno che Will Graham.  
Al suo viso splendido, ai suoi occhi bagnati dal cielo, alle sue labbra dolci e tenere.  
Alla sua maledetta camicia in tinta col suo sguardo, al suo collo fatto per essere coperto di morsi, alla sua voce impacciata eppure virile.  
Al modo in cui quel corpo pallido aveva reagito alla sua audacia, ritraendosi istintivamente in un primo momento per poi sciogliersi sotto il peso irrefrenabile del desiderio, riscaldando la pelle della sua schiena e arrossando quella del viso.  
Rivedeva in loop dentro la sua testa la figura tanto perfetta vittima della sua fame e della sua curiosità, avvertiva ancora il viso lievemente decorato di piccoli fili di barba sfuggiti al rasoio raschiargli delicatamente il viso nell'impeto della passione, il respiro nasale e confuso di Will dentro le sue orecchie, quei timidi gemiti soffocati dentro la caverna che era la sua bocca.  
Se si concentrava su questi dettagli, finiva per avvertire i flussi sanguigni schizzare tra le sue gambe, gonfiandogli la virilità e rendendola vittima di voglie peccaminose e si costringeva a vagare nella cucina o nel bagno, il luogo più vicino, per bagnarsi il viso e purificare la mente.  
  
Non riusciva a perdonarsi di aver fatto fuggire quel cerbiatto, di non essere stato forte abbastanza (confuso dall'estasi del momento) da bloccare quei polsi lisci e sbatterli contro il muro, coprendo di baci quella bocca, divorandone le carni con appetito animale.  
Come aveva permesso che quello andasse via? Come?  
Soprattutto dopo che si era reso conto che se non reagiva non era per paura...  
Ma per shock e lussuria.  
Perché, lo sentiva, lo aveva odorato, aveva avvertito la timida voglia da parte di quel bellissimo angelo, che pareva vergognato da sé stesso e dai suoi impulsi sacrileghi.  
Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo ancora e ancora, costringerlo a farsi mangiare fino a che non si fosse abituato a quella sensazione umida e calda, a quel bruciante desiderio che come per lui quasi ustionava la bocca dello stomaco.  
Non sarebbe stato così ora, succube del rimorso e della solitudine.  
Avrebbe insistito per avere il giovane sul suo letto dopo averlo baciato di nuovo, dopo averlo posseduto sul suo divano, poi contro il muro, poi sul pavimento e infine sul posto dove sognava di lui, impregnando le lenzuola del suo sudore e del suo profumo.  
Ora sarebbe stato sopra di lui, immergendosi dentro quel corpo soffice come il burro, godendo della sua voce supplicante dal piacere e della sua faccia sporca di goduria e vergogna, penetrandolo con la consapevolezza di poter godere della vista di quell'angelo pervaso dalla luce del sole il giorno seguente.  
Si sarebbe addormentato col naso immerso tra i suoi riccioli neri e sudati, respirando aria calda e profumo di sesso, aspettando di cadere nel sonno solo dopo che Will si fosse lasciato cullare dentro i sogni tra le sue braccia, sussurrando dolci e vergognose frasi in tedesco, parole di cui non avrebbe mai saputo il significato.

 

E invece era lì, nel buio della sua casa, lasciando che un profondo e penetrante senso di vuoto lo divorasse da dentro.

Quando finalmente si decise a tornare con la mente al suo bisogno terreno e umano di riposo, coricandosi finalmente tra le coperte lisce e asciutte del suo letto, chiuse gli occhi e sognò di quel cervo dallo sguardo celeste e umano che sussurrava il suo nome all'infinito.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Il giorno seguente Hannibal venne colto totalmente alla sprovvista quando, verso le nove del mattino, nel suo bar vi entrò Will Graham, con indosso degli abiti che gli ricordarono il look che era solito vestire quando faceva la sua visita quotidiana per bere del caffè americano: un maglione di lana a righe, dei jeans e il suo tanto odiato paio di occhiali ingombranti.

Era ben diverso da quell'aspetto curato e raffinato del giorno prima ma Hannibal aveva sempre trovato quel ragazzo incredibilmente attraente.

Era sicuro che anche con indosso un sacco di patate sarebbe stato bellissimo.  
Fece la sua entrata quando l'uomo stava servendo del tè a delle sue clienti e la sua vista bastò a fargli venire un doloroso eppure piacevole tonfo al cuore oltre che una scarica di gioia al cervello.  
Quando riuscì a incontrare i suoi occhi si lasciò andare a un sorriso gentile e sinceramente felice, ottenendo in tutta risposta la rottura di quel breve contatto visivo.  
Era insieme Paradiso e Inferno poter vedere per un breve lasso di tempo quel cielo limpido e poi ritrovarsi a bramare quegli occhi di nuovo.  
Vi vide tensione, insicurezza, ma non rabbia o paura.  
Niente poteva essergli più di conforto.  
Si congedò dalle giovani con un cordiale inchino del capo augurando loro una buona colazione e poggiò distrattamente il vassoio sul bancone vicino alla vetrina dei dolci, camminando poi lentamente verso il ragazzo che sedeva al suo solito posto accanto alla finestra più grande che dava al marciapiede.

  
« Buongiorno, Will »  
  
Lo salutò amichevolmente, senza dare minimamente a vedere un singolo grammo di sabbia della tempesta che ergeva e si stava scatenando dentro di lui.  
Era avvolto da emozioni come il sollievo, la pace e la gioia.  
Sì, sollievo, perché il ragazzo era venuto a fare di nuovo colazione da lui, senza interrompere la sua oramai routine quotidiana sebbene quello che era accaduto il giorno prima.  
Will alzò la testa un attimo, distogliendo lo sguardo perso nel motivo chiaro del tavolo circolare.  
Hannibal si chiese a che cosa stesse pensando, quali idee e emozioni passassero dentro quel cervello all'apparenza comune ma particolarmente astuto e intuitivo.

Gli occhi azzurri che il proprietario del bar tanto amava studiarono senza particolare interesse l'attaccatura dei suoi capelli color del miele e il giovane sospirò brevemente, come a darsi coraggio, prima di proferir parola.  
  
« Salve...»

 

L'affascinante gestore del bar rimase contrariato, quasi intimamente ferito da quella sua rinomata rigidezza.  
Il giorno prima era riuscito a conquistare la sua intimità sentendo pronunciare da quella bocca deliziosa parole che si scambiano tra amici mentre ora era tornato a dargli del «lei», mandando in fumo la riuscita che lo aveva così tanto entusiasmato.  
Ma era piuttosto comprensibile e rifletté sul fatto che forse era meglio così.  
Magari voleva far finta che quel bacio non ci fosse mai stato, voleva che lui fosse complice di quella voluta dimenticanza, riportando il loro rapporto a quello precedente e quasi professionale.  
Era sempre meglio che rompere ogni contatto, comunque.  
L'avrebbe riavuto... prima o poi.  
Non poteva cedere proprio ora che aveva avuto un così fugace e bruciante assaggio di lui.  
Sarebbe stato imperdonabile.

Si sentì come un cane abituato a mangiare croccantini che brama la tenerezza della carne in scatola e una volta ottenuta non riesce più a tornare indietro o a farne a meno.

 

Cercò di stabilire un contatto tra i loro sguardi ma Will si ostinò a guardare dettagli casuali del suo viso, come suo solito.  
Non sapeva sinceramente se sentirsi tentato o frustrato da quella fuga intima.  
O se entrambe le cose.  
  
« Ti porto un caffè americano?»  
  
« Ehm... sì... grazie»  
  
Balbettò il cervo umano, dandogli un assaggio di quell'intenso mare celeste e catapultandolo così inconsapevolmente in meno di un secondo in un guazzabuio proibito di emozioni frizzanti.  
Hannibal sorrise brevemente voltandosi piano ma non fece in tempo a muovere un singolo passo che venne fermato dalla voce ora più sicura e decisa del ragazzo.

  
« Aspetti...»

 

Quasi lo supplicò in un fiato basso che poteva sentire solo lui.  
Un brivido di eccitazione gli invase il cervello a quel tono così soave e sottomesso.  
Immaginò lo stesso sussurro al suo orecchio, mentre lui era impegnato a sfogare la sua fame dentro quel corpo, i corpi sudati, accaldati, scivolosi premuti insieme e...

  
« Mi dispiace per ieri»

 

Quando Hannibal si voltò, rimase profondamente stupito nel ritrovarsi immerso in due cascate limpide e accese di una punta asprissima di colpevolezza e a fatica riuscì a trattenere un ringhio di estasi pura.

 

« Sono stato maleducatamente evasivo e scortese nei suoi confronti... non... sarei dovuto andar via in quel modo»  
  
(No, non avresti dovuto... saresti dovuto rimanere lì a godere e patire quelle mie attenzioni morbose).

La voce inizialmente fluida si incrinò all'ultima frase, in un filo di voce, mentre Will ritornava vittima del disagio riportando gli occhi sul tavolo.  
Un lieve colorito, appena percettibile, gli bagnò di rosso le guance e l'uomo ebbe voglia di passarci sopra le labbra, i denti e la lingua.  
Quale visione dolce... era così...  
Così maledettamente carino.  
Come poteva un uomo sulla strada di diventare adulto essere tanto angelico?

Voleva rassicurarlo che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi ma sarebbe stata una bugia e un'ipocrisia imperdonabile.

Lui lo aveva voluto così tanto... così dannatamente tanto...!  
La sua fuga lo aveva a dir poco distrutto.  
Si limitò dunque a guardarlo con lieve aria di tranquilla sorpresa, inclinando lievemente la testa di lato.

 

« Come sta la tarantola?»  
  
Domandò poi senza pensarci, rendendosi conto che Will non aveva idea di come continuare quel discorso senza sputare fuori frasi di dubbio fine.  
Il giovane lo guardò spaesato per un momento e poi si ricompose sul posto, aprendo lievemente le labbra in consapevolezza.

  
« Oh... sta bene... era solo spaventata. L'ho riportata in negozio e si è immediatamente ripresa,una volta dentro la sua teca»  
  
« Ne sono sollevato»

 

Hannibal venne investito dall'idea che Will stesse parlando anche per sé stesso, sfruttando in un certo senso il ragno come metafora personale.

Immaginò il giovane in preda a una corsa disperata dovuta alla sorpresa di quell'intenso legame di bocche, nel panico e poi appoggiato alla porta di casa sua, ritrovando pace e stabilità tra le mura domestiche.

Sembrò averci preso perché Will gli lanciò un'occhiata particolarmente intensa e complice prima di gettare frettolosamente lo sguardo su quel dannato tavolo (Guarda me!).

Il biondo tentò di dire qualcos'altro, una qualsiasi cosa, ma venne preceduto dalla improvvisa mossa di Will, che si alzò in piedi un po troppo impetuosamente rimanendo però a una certa e confortevole distanza da lui.  
  
« Vorrei invitarla a cena»

 

Dire che Hannibal Lecter fosse sorpreso sarebbe un volgare eufemismo.  
Spalancò i taglienti occhi ambrati per una manciata di secondi, lasciandoli cedere sotto il peso dello shock, cosa che però il ragazzo si perse avendo i propri puntati sulla cravatta di raso nera dell'uomo più adulto.

  
«Come?»  
  
Oh, lo aveva sentito bene, ma voleva risentirglielo dire!  
Avvertì come una mano dalle unghie lunghe e mal curate insinuarsi tra i suoi polmoni, vagando e trovando con precisione chirurgica il suo cuore per stritolarlo in una stretta improvvisa e rozza.  
Non era un masochista, ma trovò in quel dolore fisico un intenso e quasi sconvolgente piacere.

Will sospirò e si leccò prima le labbra, facendo inconsciamente fremere di piacere il biondo al semplice gesto.

  
« Ho detto che vorrei invitarla a cena. Questa sera, se possibile... vorrei averla come ospite in casa mia e farmi perdonare per ieri»

 

Hannibal dovette invocare e fondere tutta la sua rigida pazienza e la sua compostezza per trattenere la bruciante, irresistibile voglia che quasi lo costrinse ad afferrare quel viso di porcellana tra le mani e soffocare di baci quella bocca umida e tanto appetitosa. Arricciò le mani frementi dietro la schiena per evitare di mettergliele addosso e sorrise in un modo che voleva essere gentile ma che risultò una smorfia di malizia e quasi prepotenza.

  
« Per quanto apprezzi il tuo invito, preferirei che sia tu a venire a mangiare a casa mia»

 

Will lo guardò negli occhi, di nuovo togliendogli il fiato, intento a proferire una qualsiasi e insistente frase di contrarietà ma optò per il silenzio, annuendo piano,quasi con cautela e accettando rapidamente quel cambio di programma.  
  
« D'accordo... a che ora...?»

 

« Alle ventitré chiudo, ma un anticipo di tre ore non nuocerà a nessuno»  
  
« No, io...!»  
  
« Non è un problema, Will. Tranquillo... »  
  
La sua mano destra cercò e spazzolò teneramente la spalla del ragazzo prima che potesse controllarla e quando le dita si appoggiarono, con il pollice che massaggiava in senso orario il muscolo teso, poté tranquillamente avvertire la carne avere uno spasmo di stupore e timidezza sotto le sue presa.  
Si inumidì le labbra deliziato da tanta sensibilità e si accorse che la propria lingua in movimento aveva attirato gli occhi celestiali di Will per un breve momento che però bastò ad accendere in lui desideri volgari e impronunciabili.

  
« A stasera, dunque?»  
  
Volle confermare il biondo, cercando quello sguardo irraggiungibile come un'isola deserta e sperduta nell'oceano ( Ti costringerò a guardarmi...oh, mi guarderai, a costo di svenire dall'imbarazzo).  
Non la trovò ma si accontentò volentieri del cenno del capo del ragazzo, approfittando per vagare con gli occhi attenti in quella foresta di morbidi e folti riccioli scuri.

  
« Sì... a stasera»  
  
Si rese conto che Will non fece nulla per sottrarsi al contatto della sua mancina e solo una volta che si decise controvoglia a rimuovere gli artigli dalla sua preda, questa si dileguò con un breve ma irresistibile sorriso a labbra chiuse, che non gli regalò altro che promesse destinate a rimanere succulenti e imprevedibili segreti.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tanto era desideroso di poter stare di nuovo solo con Will, che Hannibal fu assalito dalla voglia quasi irrefrenabile di chiudere il bar, di mandare tutti a quel paese e mettersi in spalla il giovane correndo fino in casa sua.

Anticipare di intere e promettenti ore quella serata, che voleva terminasse con la cattura di quella preda succulenta tra le proprie grinfie.  
Ma purtroppo non si può cedere a ogni qualsivoglia impulso e il biondo doveva rispettare i propri impegni. Dopo che il cervo dagli occhi umani lasciò la pasticceria, Hannibal andò nel bagno personale per bagnarsi il viso, fissando poi la propria immagine riflessa con un ghigno compiaciuto simile a una smorfia minacciosa.  
La frangia sempre impeccabilmente pettinata all'indietro aveva rilasciato qualche ciuffo biondo scuro sulla fronte abbronzata, dandogli un aspetto più selvaggio e che più rispecchiava la sua anima da cacciatore.

Quella sera Will Graham, l'uomo che aveva osato insinuarsi avventurosamente tra i suoi pensieri, prendendo possesso dei suoi limiti solo per contorcerli fino a spezzarli, sarebbe stato di nuovo nella sua abitazione, dove l'ultima volta si erano scambiati un bacio intriso di passione, frustrazione e, perché no, anche un briciolo aspro di odio.  
Sì, perché quel ragazzo era angelico e demoniaco allo stesso tempo ed Hannibal era stato trascinato fuori dalla sua routine senza obiezione alcuna, costretto a bramare la carne e l'anima di quella creatura che aveva la bellezza e la sfacciataggine di Afrodite, che però non necessitava di una cintura dell'amore per attrarre i deboli terrestri.  
Aveva già quei suoi occhi limpidi, osava poter dire peccaminosi, donati come dal Diavolo in persona per tentare e trascinare negli istinti più infimi dell'uomo senza dar possibilità di potervici sfuggire e scappare lontano.  
Ed Hannibal in un certo senso lo odiava tanto quanto lo voleva.  
Lo odiava perché lo aveva reso per la prima volta in vita sua succube di desideri animali e poco etici.

E se il biondo lo trattava con guanti di tessuto liscio era solo un modo per avvicinarlo, per sedurlo intossicandolo di gentilezza e nascondendo ogni presunzione.  
Ma, oh...quando quell'angelo tanto simile a Lucifero, caduto dal cielo e divenuto male puro e spietato, sarebbe finito nella sua trappola, prigioniero nella sua tela appiccicosa che lo avrebbe reso incapace di volar via con le sue enormi ali oscure, avrebbe sfilato via, anzi, strappato via con i denti affilati e grandi che nascondeva, quei guanti che lo separavano dal piacere della carne, mostrando gli artigli con cui era intenzionato a ferirlo e marchiarlo suo.  
Will avrebbe indossato quell'innocenza che spesso dava a vedere, che forse ingannava, guardandolo con occhi vispi e dipinti di paura.

Ma Hannibal avrebbe notato il cambiamento nelle sue pupille, sommerse in quel mare limpido, come nere oasi, che si sarebbero allargate nel piacere colpevole e nel peccato più squisito.  
  
Sistemò i capelli come era suo solito fare con un gesto della mano e pian piano il suo sorriso maligno venne sostituito dalla sua consumata maschera dell'impassibilità e della cortesia.  
Quella sera voleva toglierla.  
Quella sera, quella maschera si sarebbe sciolta nelle fiamme dell'Inferno.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alle 19:30, Hannibal servì il suo ultimo piattino di biscotti al limone e menta a due clienti abituali, una madre single e una figlia adolescente che provavano palesemente ammirazione per lui, per il suo fascino da uomo irraggiungibile e per la sua eleganza.  
Il biondo si ritrovò a pensare che queste avessero fantasticato tra di loro di tanto in tanto, lo si poteva intuire dal loro evidente rapporto aperto e invidiabile.  
Ce le vedeva fin troppo bene a ridacchiare tra di loro in macchina, al ritorno dal loro snack dolce, scambiandosi frasi ammiccanti su quanto «interessante» sarebbe stato avere Hannibal Lecter come patrigno e come marito per la donna più adulta.  
Mentre si sfilava il grembiule piano, senza tradire il guazza buio di sensazioni interne, sorrise gentilmente ai e alle presenti, una volta stabilito che avevano terminato la loro porzione di pasticceria e che erano ora in sosta solo per scambiare quattro chiacchiere.

  
« Vogliate scusarmi, ma questa sera sono costretto a chiudere prima. Un impegno mi obbliga ad anticipare la chiusura, dunque vi invito a lasciare il locale quanto prima. Le mie più sentite scuse, perdonate la mia improvvisa richiesta, ma non posso proprio rimandare»

 

Alcuni si guardarono tra di loro con un rapido scambio di fugaci occhiate perplesse, altri invece si alzarono senza problemi con un piccolo sorriso scuotendo la mano in un gesto che valeva a dire che il bellissimo proprietario non aveva di che preoccuparsi.

Nessuno comunque si mostrò inutilmente ostile alla sua richiesta o infastidito.  
Dopotutto Hannibal Lecter era da sempre un uomo molto gentile e disponibile con tutti e come ogni comune mortale aveva i suoi tempi e i suoi casuali impegni imprevisti.  
Pian piano il locale si svuotò, mentre il biondo salutava uno ad uno i propri clienti liquidandoli con altrettante scuse che gli regalarono sorrisi di comprensione e rossori indesiderati. Quando anche l'ultimo cliente finalmente uscì dalla porta, l'uomo si affrettò a spegnere ogni luce ed uscire il più in fretta possibile dal bar, pur mantenendo una certa grazia, dunque senza correre o agitarsi fisicamente.

Abbassò la saracinesca, chiuse il negozio, si infilò nella macchina e guidò usando la sua stradina isolata fino a casa sua, con lo strano pensiero che diverse persone stavano già spettegolando su quella sua inattesa richiesta.

Poteva quasi sentire le sue orecchie fischiare.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Non avendo avuto il piacere di conoscere bene i gusti culinari di Will Graham, il tedesco optò per una cena sopraffina ma comunque non troppo esotica e audace.  
Niente portate piccanti, niente sapori estremi.  
Voleva stupire quel bellissimo cervo e questo non richiedeva necessariamente un menù particolarmente eccentrico.

Dopo avere indossato un paio di scarpe comode, una camicia bianca con le maniche arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti e un paio di pantaloni neri eleganti ma per nulla stretti o invadenti, si legò il suo grembiule a petto preferito, acquistato due anni prima in un viaggio in Francia e, dopo aver apparecchiato alla bene e meglio la tavola da pranzo per due, iniziò a cucinare.  
Aveva già rimuginato su cosa cucinare nel pomeriggio e non perse un minuto.

  
Nel frigorifero, trovò la carne dei due Silkie cinesi acquistati due giorni fa e consegnati a domicilio, che avevano ancora tutte le loro lucenti e splendide piume nere addosso, spennati non appena ricevuti da lui personalmente e sezionati nella maniera più precisa e impeccabile.  
Con questa avrebbe fatto una zuppa delicata che avrebbe servito come piatto unico, che sarebbe divenuto una prima e seconda portata.  
Avrebbe preferito cucinare due piatti diversi, ma la cena si digerisce molto più lentamente del pranzo.  
Difatti tagliuzzò il pollo e lo immerse in una pentola di acqua gelida rapidamente cuocendolo poi a fuoco basso, dato che la sua cottura avrebbe richiesto un'ora e mezza piena.

Dosò e sminuzzò patate, bacche di goji, buccia d'arancia rossa, zenzero e prosciutto fresco e unì il tutto, così da poterlo lasciar cuocere mentre si dedicava alle altre preparazioni.  
Come antipasto preparò qualcosa di molto sbrigativo ma elegante che aveva come ingrediente e sapore principale gli asparagi.

Per il dolce invece realizzò delle palline dolci giapponesi con salsa di soia.  
Proprio quando modellò l'ultima delle tre fatte di farina alla fecola di patate per lo spiedo del suo ospite, suonò il campanello e Hannibal sentì il proprio cuore fare una capriola prepotente dentro il suo petto.  
Quasi si pulì le mani sul suo grembiule dall'emozione.  
Lasciò il banco di lavoro con ancora la sfera morbida incompleta, sbilenca e la guardò con una smorfia mentre si lavava le mani nel lavabo, abbandonando quella visuale fastidiosa solo quando le sue dita furono pulite permettendogli di dedicarsi al suo ospite.  
Aprì la porta piano, come se non stesse attendendo quel momento da tutto il pomeriggio e cercò immediatamente nel buio quei due fari azzurri e profondi come laghi. Li trovò immediatamente, sapendo in che punto esatto li avrebbe trovati e sorrise quando si accorse che Will si ritrovò pietrificato sotto i suoi occhi accesi di una fame che con la cucina non c'entrava minimamente.

 

« Buonasera, Will. Che piacere immenso vederti. Prego, accomodati. Stavo per infornare il dolce»

 

Lo informò facendo praticamente le fusa, non riuscendole a trattenere tanta era la gioia e la delizia di avere quel giovane di nuovo in casa sua.  
Non indossava gli occhiali, non portava quelle barriere che in qualche modo impedivano ad Hannibal di penetrare dentro la sua anima e questo particolare gli fece quasi girare la testa.

  
« Grazie ...»

 

Si limitò a rispondere Will, entrando dentro quella casa con passi studiati, come se il ricordo di quello che quelle mura avevano visto potesse investirlo con la forza di mine antiuomo gettandolo a terra.  
Abbassò gli occhi mentre Hannibal si prostrava per chiudere la porta, approfittando per annusare a debita distanza l'odore del ragazzo.

Dopobarba pungente, lavanda e pelo di cani.

Era un odore per nulla particolare eppure si ritrovò a inumidirsi le labbra improvvisamente calde e secche.

  
« Non sapevo cosa portare, immaginavo che si sarebbe scomodato a preparare tutto, dunque ho optato per una bottiglia di vino... non è un compromesso molto originale ma ero a corto di idee»

 

Disse Will giustificandosi in un tono morbido e molto amicale, sorridendo umilmente mentre porgeva il contenitore di vetro all'uomo che ne prese possesso approfittandone per sfiorare la pelle vellutate di quelle dita con le proprie.

Ricambiò il sorriso e scosse piano la testa, sinceramente soddisfatto e per nulla deluso.  
Il ragazzo guardò la punta del suo naso ( oh, i tuoi occhi...) mentre quello ancora una volta bramava immergersi nell'acqua fresca e pura del suo sguardo.

 

« Una bottiglia di buon vino non è mai un dono sgradito o spiacevole, sebbene particolarmente diffuso. Vieni, ti faccio sedere in sala da pranzo»

 

Senza riuscire a frenare la propria voglia di toccare Will, lasciò scivolare la mano libera lungo la croce delle sue spalle, la cui camicia di lana rosso cremisi impediva apertamente il contatto diretto con la pelle. Il ragazzo non fece nulla per sottrarsi a quell'improvviso avvicinamento sebbene un lieve rossore gli colorò appena la punta delle orecchie, più per la sorpresa che per il disagio.

Gli angoli delle labbra di Hannibal si arricciarono verso l'alto in pura soddisfazione.

Lo fece accomodare sulla sedia al lato destro del tavolo, vicino alla capotavola, dove avrebbe successivamente preso posto lui.  
Decise di approfittare di un po della propria conoscenza sul cibo e farsene un vanto davanti al giovane, dunque, senza aver ancora letto l'etichetta sulla bottiglia di vino e sapendo che Will si era accorto di questa sua voluta dimenticanza, stappò il tappo di sughero con l'aiuto di un apribottiglie posto al centro del tavolo e avvicinò il naso allenato sopra il collo della bottiglia, tenendo gli occhi chiusi mentre agitava delicatamente il contenitore di vetro in senso rotatorio, inspirando l'aroma rimasto ingabbiato dentro la bottiglia.

Le sue sopracciglia si alzarono in apprezzamento e sorrise.

  
« Siegerrebe... ottima scelta. Mi piace molto il suo sapore dolce ed aromatico»

  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Will lo stava guardando intensamente, visibilmente sorpreso in maniera positiva e Hannibal resistette a stento alla voglia di scagliarglisi addosso prendendogli la faccia tra le mani per soffocarlo di baci.

  
«Oh, io... wow. Voglio dire, non esagerava la gente quando diceva che siete davvero un ottimo intenditore. In verità però vorrei essere sincero... non ho mai assaggiato questo vino. L'ho preso perché ho letto sull'etichetta che è stato importato dalla Germania e so che lei è tedesco, quindi... mi sento molto stupido ora a dire il vero, io...»  
  
« Trovo il tuo pensiero deliziosamente candido. Non devi avere vergogna, anzi. Lo trovo lusinghiero. Non è necessario per forza scegliere un vino in base alla qualità o al sapore, la provenienza è un fattore altrettanto importante»

  
Le spalle tese di Will si sciolsero a quella frase e le rughe formatesi sulla sua fronte si rilassarono a quelle parole.  
Si ritrovò ad annuire con un sorriso stupido sulla bocca e Hannibal rispose altrettanto.

Poi si voltò per terminare i suoi piatti così da poter dedicare la sua attenzione sul più succulento dei pasti...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« Asparagi gratinati al pecorino romano,avvolti nella pancetta affumicata al pepe rosa e serviti su di un velo di ricotta di pecora»  
  
Annunciò il biondo mentre posava il piatto davanti a Will, che aveva atteso seduto e tranquillo nella sala da pranzo. Notò come brevemente i suoi già grandi occhi si ingrandirono per lo stupore e trattenne per la seconda volta il desiderio di divorargli le labbra.

« Io... sembra ottimo»

 

Hannibal gli sorrise piacevolmente mentre prendeva posto a capo tavola una volta posato il suo piatto presentato così bene che avrebbe potuto essere stampato in una serie di cartoline.

  
« Spero che il sapore lo sia altrettanto. Bon Appétit»

 

Solo dopo il primo morso, un suono celestiale e afrodisiaco lo costrinse a sigillare segretamente le cosce a causa di una scarica bollente che schizzò con prepotenza nel suo bassoventre.  
Il biondo si voltò verso Will e si rese conto che lui aveva fatto un gemito.  
Sì, un gemito.  
Un gemito incredibilmente spontaneo e sfacciatamente erotico.  
Il giovane aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre masticava, il dipinto della beatitudine più pura.

  
« E'... è delizioso. Non so come altro descriverlo»

 

Disse solo una volta che ebbe ingoiato quello che stava masticando e non notò l'indurimento della mascella di Hannibal quando posò gli occhi sul suo viso.

  
«Siete un cuoco straordinario oltre che un ottimo pasticcere. Dico sul serio, c'è qualcosa che non sapete fare?»  
  
Domandò con un sorriso tenero e Hannibal lasciò che il suo viso si oscurasse mentre lo guardava negli occhi sorridendo in maniera fin troppo lasciva.

  
« Oh fidati, Will... sono molto più capace in ciò che solitamente non si fa in cucina»

  
Il ricciolino si ritrovò a darsi qualche colpetto sulle costole per liberare un boccone incriminato dalla gola e Hannibal sorrise ancora di più mentre prendeva un sorso di vino bianco.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« Zuppa filtrata al Silkie»

  
« Al ... cosa?»

 

Il biondo trattenne una risata mentre affondava il proprio cucchiaio nel piatto fondo.

« E' un pollo dalle piume nere, importato dalla Cina»  
  
« Non ne avevo mai sentito parlare... è una specie in via di estinzione?»  
  
Will esitò prima di prenderne una cucchiaiata.

« Assolutamente no, ma è ritenuta una creatura preziosa»  
  
«Preziosa? Qual'è il suo prezzo?»  
  
Chiese il ragazzo emettendo un verso di compiacimento estremo, prendendone subito dopo altre due cucchiaiate abbondanti.

Hannibal adorò il suo appetito.

  
« 1650 dollari ad esemplare»  
  
Il suono del metallo che si scontrava con la porcellana del piatto gli fece alzare gli occhi e notò che quelli di Will erano spalancati, mentre teneva la mano dove prima c'era la posata ferma a mezz'aria.

  
« Che... che cosa? Mi state prendendo in giro?»  
  
«Oh, non mi permetterei mai»

 

Gli occhi azzurri vagarono dentro il brodo come se volesse riportare in vita il pollo per poter in qualche modo farsi perdonare per aver permesso ad Hannibal di servirgli un pasto tanto caro.  
In tutta risposta, quest'ultimo continuò a sorridergli cordialmente.

  
« Per me il denaro non è un qualcosa di importante, Will. Ritengo che la tua presenza e compagnia siano molto più preziose»

  
Il viso di porcellana del ragazzo divenne rosso come il tramonto a quella frase ed Hannibal agitò elegantemente il cucchiaio con la sua storica, impassibile espressione.

  
« Ti consiglio di affrettarti, quando è fredda il sapore della buccia d'arancia diventa troppo invadente»

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« Occhan dango ricoperti di crema al mocha»  
  
«Perdonate la mia ignoranza ancora una volta...»

 

Hannibal liberò una sfera lucida di pasta dallo spiedo di legno e la rigirò tra le dita per valutarne lo spessore corretto prima di rispondere al suo ospite.

  
« Sono dei pasticcini giapponesi molto diffusi in Oriente. Sono fatti a base di farina e fagioli dolci. Il mocha è il tipico the verde bevuto senza zucchero...»  
  
«Non li ho mai visti nel vostro negozio...»  
  
L'uomo ne mangiò una pallina e sorrise al ragazzo mentre la masticava.

Gli piaceva l'idea che il ragazzo avesse guardato ad ogni visita la vetrina del suo locale.

  
« Semplicemente i fagioli azuki, quelli utilizzati in questa preparazione, devono essere importati direttamente dal Giappone e anche in Espresso arriva dopo un paio di giorni. Offro solo prodotti dalla fluida continuità»  
  
Will annuì e mangiò tutto quello che aveva nel piatto con quasi rude golosità, masticando attentamente ogni sfera morbida che Hannibal aveva accuratamente plasmato per lui.

 

 

 

Quando la cena fu terminata, Will aiutò il proprietario della casa a sparecchiare la tavola e successivamente si mise al suo fianco, dopo aver insistito gentilmente, per asciugare i piatti e le pentole che si erano utilizzate quella sera.  
Hannibal stava lavando la teglia da forno con acqua calda quando finalmente la voce di Will riempì il silenzio che il biondo sperava che spezzasse.

  
« Io non so davvero come ringraziarla...»  
  
Sospirò il cervo dagli occhi umani, strofinando la pentola appena lavata che Hannibal aveva utilizzato per cuocere la zuppa.

Il biondo distolse immediatamente gli occhi dal lavandino, sollevato di avere finalmente un pretesto per poter guardare quel viso bellissimo con il volto completamente rivolto verso di esso.  
  
« Amo cucinare per le persone, per me è un piacere. Non è da me chiedere qualcosa in cambio, ma oggi vorrei fare una eccezione»  
  
Spiegò con voce pacata, ignorando il getto dell'acqua che in sottofondo continuava a fluire.  
Mentre guardava quelle labbra schiuse avrebbe davvero voluto esigere un bacio, un bacio alla francese, volgare e sporco, ma non si sarebbe abbassato a un compromesso tanto squallido.  
  
«Gradirei che mi dessi del -tu- come avevi fatto ieri. Vorrei che non ci fosse alcuna barriera tra di noi, Will...»  
  
Annegando finalmente e con pace dentro quegli occhi meravigliosi, Hannibal si decise a chiudere il continuo flusso dell'acqua, asciugandosi le mani su di uno straccio pulito piegato sul ripiano accanto al lavandino.  
Rabbrividì segretamente quando notò che Will non aveva ancora rotto il contatto dei loro occhi e si leccò le labbra trattenendo un sorriso quando si accorse che a quel gesto il ragazzo aumentò la presa sulla pentola oramai asciutta.

  
« Io... io...»

  
Il corpo di Will rimase fermo, irrigidito di vergogna e forza di volontà.  
Era pietrificato ed Hannibal sapeva perché.  
Voleva agire ma era semplicemente combattuto, indeciso se era o meno la cosa giusta da fare.  
Gli bastò questo come invito a prendere le redini della situazione.  
Perché al contrario di quell'angelo contorto, Hannibal non si perdeva più nel senso dell'errato o del corretto. Da quando aveva visto per la prima volta quel ragazzo abbracciare quel cane sotto la pioggia, sentì dentro di sé morire ogni senso di criticità e riteneva povero, squallido, persino imperdonabile perdere tempo a ragionare su cosa era «eticamente» giusto.  
Perché per lui era giusto quello che voleva.  
E quello che doveva avere.

  
Si avvicinò al ragazzo di un passo, notando come quello in tutta risposta posò la pentola sul ripiano e quel gesto lo fece sorridere.  
Gli confermò che sapeva cosa stava per accadere e che non aveva intenzione di scappare. Non di nuovo.  
E anche se avesse tentato o voluto, Hannibal non glielo avrebbe permesso una seconda volta.  
  
« Will...»

 

Sussurrò, cercando quegli occhi che si ostinavano a osservare l'attaccatura impeccabile dei suoi capelli.  
Un altro passo verso di lui.  
La schiena di quel cerbiatto quasi adulto premuta contro il ripiano della cucina, le mani che stringevano il marmo scivoloso alle sue spalle.  
Il respiro di Hannibal che andava infrangendosi su quel viso sporcato di un rossore incontrollabile e bello, bello da morire.  
Le nocche di Will che sbiancarono.

  
« Hai ancora paura di me?»  
  
La sua voce era un sussurro roco e sensuale, che non lasciava alcuno spazio all'immaginazione. Allungò la mano e prese quel viso pulito tra le dita in una morsa ferrea eppure delicatamente, avvicinando la bocca al naso di Will per sentire il suo respiro instabile e caldo contro la carne della faccia.

Continuò a cercare i suoi occhi e finalmente li trovò, godendo dello spasmo che la creatura oscurata dalla sua ombra predominante emise nella sua presa.  
Il cervo si inumidì le labbra e il lupo mostrò i denti ansimando, consumato dall'appetito.

  
«Sì ... e tu?»

  
Hannibal sorrise, un sorriso tutto denti e tutto occhi.  
Mostrò le zanne affilate e lasciò scivolare la maschera via dal suo viso lasciando che Will vedesse il suo vero volto.  
Il cervo non si mosse.  
Il lupo ringhiò contro il muso della preda, facendo sì che la propria fame divenisse talmente intensa da contagiare anche la sua.

Stava guardando in faccia la morte.  
Stava guardando in faccia il suo predatore ma non scappò sebbene le vie di fuga fossero numerose.  
Si lasciò mangiare, si lasciò annusare.  
Perché voleva.  
Voleva diventare il suo pasto.  
  
« L'uomo teme da sempre ciò che non riesce a capire... ma il diavolo teme ciò che non riesce a controllare...»

Le loro bocche si unirono.  
Il lupo morse il cervo.  
Ma la preda non pianse, non si dimenò e non urlò.

Si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e assaporare il momento in cui i denti dilaniarono la sua carne.  
Il momento in cui sentì che non avrebbe avuto più modo di scappare.  
Il momento in cui capì di essere succube della fame.  
Che era diventata ora anche la sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà unicamente nsfw. Così, giusto per dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal Lecter aveva sempre creduto che la felicità non esistesse.  
Che altro non fosse che una stupida speranza di raggiungere il più alto dei gradi di soddisfazione.  
E' inoltre scientificamente provato che questa non possa essere raggiunta, essendo un sentimento sfuggente nato dall'esperienza umana e dunque per nulla provata da macchinari o da fotografie.  
Ma è anche vero che la scienza non riesce ancora oggi a spiegare l'amore, l'odio e la disperazione.  
La mente è sempre stata un mistero, un vasto palazzo di cristallo ricco di cassetti pieni da fogli riempiti composti da pensieri e parole, un luogo impenetrabile da qualsivoglia mezzo elettronico e che solo il proprietario ha le chiavi per poter esplorare,  
sebbene spesso limitato all'accesso di una sola zona di quel vasto impero.  
Le lastre più avanzate possono soltanto captare ciò che il nostro corpo nasconde sotto la carne ma non è possibile capire come la mente immagazzini tutte le informazioni, non è possibile reperirle o avvicinarvici.  
La psicologia difatti altro non è che un tentativo di capire ciò che non si può spiegare, un modo per penetrare e comprendere ciò che non si può vedere o scientificamente provare.  
  
Hannibal si era sempre ritenuto in parte egoista, mosso dalla fame di sapere, ritenendo che il suo passato di psichiatra non aveva come scopo quello di aiutare, bensì quello di acculturarsi, quello di saziare la sua voglia di conoscere e dunque violare il cervello di qualcuno per un fine unicamente personale.  
Non per questo però si riteneva una cattiva persona.

«Egoista» non è per forza un aggettivo da usare con disprezzo ed è una moneta dalla doppia faccia: pensare a sé stessi è spesso un meccanismo di autodifesa e non è mai considerato sbagliato ciò che si fa per ingrandire la propria area di intelletto.

Dunque, dal suo punto di vista, non è mai stato cattivo o sbagliato.  
Solo... una sete di cultura. Come poteva questo essere ritenuto male?

Ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
Non era una persona che si fermava alle apparenze o ai pregiudizi, ma il ritenere la felicità come inesistente era stato un grande errore, essendo basato più su quello che aveva avuto modo di sentire piuttosto che su quello che aveva vissuto personalmente.  
 

  
Ora, con Will Graham tra le sue braccia, non poté fare a meno di pensare di essere l'unico uomo sulla Terra, nella Storia, ad aver raggiunto la felicità.  
Quella vera, quella leggendaria, quella che tutti bramano, quella di cui tutti parlano e quella che si insinua nelle tue ossa e ti scombussola i sensi.  
La Felicità, con la lettera rigorosamente maiuscola.  
Non avrebbe mai osato paragonare la pelle o il sapore di Will a qualcosa:  
Era un continuo scoprire quel ragazzo, gli apriva nuove porte di sapere e gli ampliava i sensi del gusto, della vista, del tatto e dell'olfatto.  
Approfittò della vicinanza per inspirare quell'essenza che poteva comunemente essere ritenuta poco apprezzabile e la goduria fu tale da costringerlo a salire un gradino più in alto nella scala dell'audacia personale.  
Premette il proprio fisico contro quello del cerbiatto e lo schiacciò contro il ripiano della cucina, imprigionandolo, obbligando quella schiena sottile in un doloroso arco per evitare di incontrare con la colonna vertebrale la superficie dura.  
Macinò i loro petti insieme, mentre teneva la faccia di Will tra le mani, strofinando le guance lisce con i pollici mentre prendeva a esplorargli la bocca con la lingua esperta, abituata ad assaporare ogni tipo di piatto in ogni piccolo dettaglio per riconoscerne sapientemente ogni ingrediente utilizzato prima e dopo la preparazione.

Pensò di ritrovarsi improvvisamente spintonato all'indietro a causa della sua prepotenza e improvvisa sfacciataggine... e invece prese dopo poco a boccheggiare contro le labbra del giovane, una volta ritrovatoselo a separare le cosce lievemente tremanti per permettergli di violare ancora di più la loro privacy fisica e quel silenzioso ed audace invito lo eccitò a non finire.

Incontrò col bacino il pene vestito di Will, timidamente in procinto di indurirsi completamente e i flussi sanguigni gli riempirono la testa oltre che agitare il proprio sesso oramai gonfio e smanioso di carezze.  
Maledizione...!  
  
« Will...»  
  
Ringhiò ancor prima di rendersi conto di star facendo uscire la propria voce, un tono animale e quasi cattivo, ben diverso dal suo caloroso moto gentile e cordiale.

In tutta risposta il ragazzo deglutì forte, graffiando con le unghie corte le sue spalle fasciate dalla camicia e tremando appena mentre Hannibal spostava le labbra sul suo viso per baciargli gli zigomi arrossati, lasciando che i sessi scivolassero l'uno contro l'altro come in un ballo confuso e totalmente improvvisato.

Will gemette forte quando con le labbra umide e gonfie prese a succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio e il biondo emise un nasale ronzio estasiato, lasciando scivolare le mani frementi lungo il suo corpo perfetto al fine di raggiungere le guance del suo sedere per macinare quelle porzioni tonde di carne in un movimento circolare.

Provò la strana ed improvvisa voglia di dargli uno schiaffo sulla natica, uno forte, da lasciare il segno delle dita... ma venne fermato dal pensiero che avrebbe preferito sentire la carne nuda sotto la mano aperta, vedere quella pelle lattea arrossare sotto la sua violenta fame di marchiare suo e quasi punire quel corpo paradisiaco.  
  
Sorrise furbescamente spostandosi a mordergli la guancia, tirando appena la pelle, desiderando di poter strappare quella carne e divorarla cruda e inzuppata di sangue.  
Stavolta la sua violenza parve disturbare lievemente Will, perché premette gentilmente le mani chiuse a pugno contro il suo petto per invitarlo a spostarsi.  
Decise di accontentarlo, approfittando di quella scelta per guardare il bellissimo volto del cerbiatto completamente arrossato e lievemente imperlato di sudore, con gli occhi  
leggermente liquidi di piacere talmente intenso da risultare quasi indesiderato.  
  
Rabbrividì vistosamente come in preda ad uno spasmo e infilò la mano sotto la maglietta ingombrante e ingiustamente larga di Will per toccare la pelle liscia e riscaldata che vi nascondeva, senza osare spostare gli occhi dal viso del ragazzo per godere di quella sua espressione lussuriosa e colpevole mentre riprendeva fiato.  
  
« Forse stiamo correndo troppo...»  
  
Borbottò stupidamente il giovane, lui stesso non credendoci ma alla ricerca disperata di dire qualcosa e gli angoli delle labbra del predatore si arricciarono in un ghigno di silenzioso divertimento.

  
« Sono un uomo paziente e direi che ho sopportato abbastanza... come ti ho già detto, ti desidero da quanto ti ho visto la prima volta...»  
  
Will fece per rispondere ma si fermò per raccogliere la propria dignità, dato che l'uomo prese a pizzicargli i capezzoli rigirandone i noccioli induriti tra le dita con l'indice e il pollice. Le sue dita ora libere si ritrovarono a graffiare il bordo liscio del ripiano, non intento a lasciarvi un segno ma a trovare un modo per sfogare la voglia di urlare svergognatamente di goduria.  
  
Hannibal sapeva davvero bene come muovere le mani e la bocca, entrambe probabilmente ben allenate grazie alla sua passione per la cucina dal punto di vista pratico.  
Lo stava toccando come se sapesse ciecamente che zone solleticare per avere il massimo del suo piacere e come muovere le labbra per suscitare la voglia di avere di più.  
Non era particolarmente stupito da questa cosa, anzi, aveva già in parte potuto intuirla dal loro primo bacio, eppure rimase comunque spiazzato dalla sua magistrale capacità di far godere.

Gli faceva venir voglia di supplicarlo per continuare all'infinito a toccarlo e baciarlo con quella sua bella bocca sporgente.  
Il biondo si accorse dell'insicurezza e del pudore di Will e si avvicinò a leccargli la guancia lentamente e lascivamente come se fosse la costosa glassa di un dolce pregiato.

 

« Fammi sentire la tua voce... non trattenerla, voglio ascoltarti... non hai idea di quanto mi ecciti il pensiero di essere io ad avere la fortuna di provocare quei suoni deliziosi...»

 

Questo parve emozionarlo particolarmente perché Hannibal poté benissimo sentire il membro di Will indurirsi e fremere contro il suo, mentre il ragazzo fece un verso di assenso a bocca sigillata sospirando di piacere sebbene l'evidente vergogna persistente.

A questo punto Hannibal Lecter decise che era ora di smettere di giocare.  
Dopo avergli dato quell'avvertimento, così da non doverlo esprimere quando avrebbe avuto la voce impastata di estasi sessuale, passò le mani sui fianchi e sulla schiena del ragazzo, leccando il guscio del suo orecchio prima di parlare.  
Gli ci volle qualche secondo, dato che Will rispose a quella spavalderia con un gemito che gli fece venir voglia di possederlo lì, in piedi, ancora vestito.  
Ma voleva fare le cose bene e senza limiti fisici.  
E stare in piedi non gli avrebbe permesso di mettere in pratica tanti piccoli capricci irrinunciabili...  
  
« Ti voglio... ti voglio, Will. Voglio possederti completamente...»  
  
Spiegò in un tono tranquillo e caldo, come se gli stesse dicendo un qualcosa di risaputo e per nulla improvviso. Sorrise contro la carne arrossata del suo orecchio nell'avvertire il brivido fisico che percorse il corpo del suo futuro amante.  
  
« Tenterai di nuovo di scappare... ? O lascerai che io ti prenda...?»  
  
Will non rispose. Si limitò ad allungare le braccia in una solida presa intorno al suo collo, affondandoci timidamente il naso protetto dal colletto della camicia.  
Un largo, sorriso pericoloso percorse le labbra di Hannibal Lecter, che mantenne una certa compostezza mentre dentro di lui scoppiavano colorati fuochi d'artificio di vittoria.

I giochi erano giunti al termine... così come la caccia.  
Era giunto il tanto agognato momento di divorare il suo cerbiatto.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Quando giunsero in camera da letto, dopo un percorso riempito solo di sospiri intrisi di impazienza, Hannibal fece oltrepassare la soglia a Will e quest'ultimo avvicinò le mani tremanti sul margine del proprio maglione, intento a sfilarselo, ma il padrone di casa gli afferrò con un po troppa forza il suo polso impedendogli di continuare.  
Quando il giovane alzò lo sguardo confuso incontrò un paio di occhi selvaggi e possessivi che brillavano divorandogli la pelle del viso.  
  
« No, faccio io... permetti?»  
  
Will lo guardò con evidente smarrimento e vergogna e piano annuì, sebbene con evidente incertezza, spostando le mani ai lati del proprio corpo distogliendo i propri occhioni azzurri per guardare la porta chiusa.

Hannibal rimosse la maglietta prendendosi una dolorosa calma quasi autolesionista mentre sfilava quell'ingombrante capo di abbigliamento, osservando ogni pezzo di pelle che andava via via mostrandosi.

Il petto di Will era liscio e soffice, bello, con due capezzoli piccoli e di un rosa scuro che gli fece alleggerire la testa e seccare la gola.

Aveva già avuto modo di toccarli in cucina ma finalmente poteva ora mangiarli con gli occhi e non vi era mai stata vista più appetibile.

Quasi cedette in ginocchio per succhiare quei due bottoncini di carne ma lo voleva nudo sul suo letto e avrebbe resistito.  
Per i pantaloni invece decise di rimuoverli in uno strappo come si farebbe con un cerotto e così fu.  
Quando si ritrovarono in una pozza morbida tra le caviglie di Will, fece un passo indietro per godere della vista di quelle cosce magre e lisce, con qualche lieve pelo al di sotto delle ginocchia a ricoprire i polpacci.

Tra le sue gambe vi era una timida virilità vicina all'erezione, che premeva lievemente contro le mutande di colore bianco, che non aiutarono a nascondere l'improvvisa emozione.

Prese un profondo respiro mentre passava l'indice lentamente lungo l'albero vestito del suo sesso e strinse gli occhi quando udì un sospiro tremante lasciare le labbra del ragazzo oltre che quel pezzo di carne reagire con un morbido fremito contro il suo dito... con difficoltà non cedette alla tentazione di macinare le mano contro quella che al contrario era un'erezione piena e pulsante di sangue.

Invece, prese il volto angelico di Will tra le mani cercando i suoi occhi e baciò rapidamente le sue labbra con le quelle sporcate di saliva propria, inspirando la sua essenza un attimo prima di parlare.  
  
« Sdraiati...»  
  
Respirò su quella bocca schiusa, incontrando finalmente lo sguardo timido e brillante di desiderio di Will.  
Quest'ultimo aspettò che l'uomo lasciasse il suo viso e camminò piano verso il letto matrimoniale del biondo, ricoperto di morbide lenzuola bianche di raso.

Hannibal lo seguì divorandone la croce delle spalle con lo sguardo, fermandosi solo quando il ragazzo si sdraiò prono sulla superficie morbida, dopo aver spento l'abat-jour che il proprietario della casa aveva acceso, senza neanche registrarne personalmente l'azione, una volta avvicinatosi al comodino.

Osservò aggrottando la fronte il corpo di Will nel buio, trovandone la sagoma mentre affondava il viso in uno dei due cuscini presenti sul letto e dopo un attimo poggiò il ginocchio sul materasso, stendendo la mano per accedere la lampada una seconda volta, sorridendo brevemente a quella innocenza inaspettata.  
Notò come il ragazzo spostò di lato il viso per guardare con perplessità difronte a sé in agitazione ma non gli diede tempo di fare domande.

  
Una volta con entrambe le ginocchia sulla superficie morbida, poggiò le mani una sulla spalla e l'altra sul fianco del ragazzo, rabbrividendo di anticipato piacere elettrico al contatto con quella pelle morbida,capovolgendolo rudemente e premendo poi entrambe le mancine sulle sue ginocchia così da allargarle abbastanza da potervici infiltrare.  
  
Will gli afferrò i polsi con le dita in una presa inaspettatamente forte e sicura e lo guardò negli occhi,dentro gli occhi, scavando con le unghie fino in fondo alla sua anima,con il viso in fiamme così come le orecchie.

Hannibal rimase senza fiato per quella vista così erotica e inaspettatamente bella sotto di lui. Ritrovarsi tra quelle gambe magre e instabili fu un qualcosa di talmente sensuale che temette seriamente di venire se solo vi si fosse concentrato troppo.  
  
« Voglio guardarti in faccia... voglio guardare le tue espressioni e i tuoi occhi stupendi mentre ti possiedo»

Will aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma quel tono di voce caldo e sporco, quel ringhio volgare lo lasciarono a labbra asciutte dal piacere colpevole e dallo shock.  
Deglutì a fatica sentendo gli occhi attenti di Hannibal su di sé mentre lo faceva, avvertendo sotto la pelle il fuoco di quei due deserti aridi sul movimento fluido della sua gola scoperta e vulnerabile e pian piano annuì, lasciando contrariato ma arrendevole la presa dai suoi polsi.  
  
« Io... io...»  
  
« Ti vergogni?»  
  
Quando il ragazzo annuì, Hannibal cedette alla tentazione di baciarlo sulla bocca, brevemente ma con calda umidità, intenerito profondamente dal suo comportamento. Poi lo osservò bene in viso e notò un piccolo sprizzo di paura in quei mari celesti.  
  
«Non l'ho mai fatto prima con un uomo...»  
  
« Quale onore...»  
  
Si limitò a rispondere, sorridendo brevemente quando si accorse che il viso di Will arrossì vistosamente ancora una volta.  
Si avvicinò piano alla sua pelle con le mani accarezzando il suo petto in maniera circolare, mentre posava le labbra per baciare e mordicchiare il suo collo e il suo viso, sentendolo respirare instabile in tutta risposta.  
Non aveva mai avuto tra le mani qualcosa di così perfetto e temette per un momento di poterlo come spezzare, quasi fosse fatto di cristallo.  
Ma una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fargli sentire dolore, l'avere quel potere sessuale e fisico gli diede un frizzante delirio di onnipotenza del tutto contrastante e inaspettato.  
Quando a malincuore separò la bocca dal corpo del giovane, passò le mancine aperte sulla parte superiore del suo fisico di porcellana, seguendolo come una mappa, con precisione e devozione, notando come Will apparse a disagio durante i suoi atti di sincera venerazione.  
Cercò di nuovo il suo sguardo ma quei mari celesti stavano contemplando le sue dita.

  
« Non sei abituato alle attenzioni, Will?»  
  
« E' davvero necessaria una risposta?»  
  
Hannibal scosse piano la testa mentre divertito si abbassava con il viso sui suoi capezzoli, torturandoli con il respiro caldo e accelerato.

Il cerbiatto chiuse gli occhi alla sensazione e borbottò una imprecazione sottile.  
Hannibal sigillò le palpebre solo una volta che nella sua mente vi si stampò la vista di quel petto e sfiorò le labbra carnose contro il bottoncino di carne destro, ringhiando tranquillamente quando si accorse che la pelle era dura e indicava verso l'alto.  
Le mani incapaci di stare ferme cercarono i fianchi di Will quando la bocca del biondo circondò il nocciolo roseo e spalancò gli occhi quando udì il ragazzo fare....fare...  
Alzò di scatto lo sguardo alla ricerca dell'espressione che aveva accompagnato quel suono e il proprio sesso prese a pompare disperato, bisognoso di urgenti attenzioni.  
Will aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra schiuse a mostrare la lingua e le guance arrossate.  
Aveva _fatto le fusa._  
Come un gattino affettuoso, in pura beatitudine e sincero apprezzamento.  
Fissò spaesato quelle palpebre svolazzanti mentre la testa gli pulsava e girava come una giostra malata e fuori controllo.  
  
« Will... Will, apri gli occhi»  
  
Non era una domanda, una dolce richiesta, era un comando.  
Rafforzò la presa sulla carne quando quello non obbedì, come ad avvertirlo e poi finalmente quei pozzi di acqua limpida incontrarono la tempesta di sabbia arida del suo sguardo. Fu una sensazione così intensa e appagante che Hannibal fu sicuro che nel sesso sarebbe svenuto di piacere.  
  
Non perse altro tempo e tornò a fare quello che stava facendo, succhiando la carne tra la labbra e usando la mano sinistra per pizzicare l'altro capezzolo, avvertendo le mani tremare mentre udiva ancora una volta quel dolce suono allungato e spontaneo lasciare le labbra di Will, vedendone ora la fuoriuscita da quella bocca, dato che aveva gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, maledicendosi per non averlo guardato prima e aver perso istanti preziosi di goduria visiva.

Voleva succhiare quei capezzoli finché non sarebbero diventati viola, finché il ragazzo non avrebbe mescolato gemiti di piacere con suppliche di dolore contaminato.  
In verità, erano tante le cose che voleva fargli.

Davvero.  
  
Ma non voleva stupire e rovinare il retrogusto salato dell'attesa di pratiche inesplorate in un una notte.  
Quella era destinata a unirli, a fonderli, a fargli marchiare il territorio, a fargli finalmente strappare a mani nude quelle ali nere per rendere incapace quell'angelo demoniaco di scappare da lui, così da poterlo avere per tutti gli anni a venire.  
  
Quella notte voleva possedere Will Graham.  
Avevano tutto il tempo per scoprirsi per quanto riguardava l'aspetto sessuale, ancora.  
Inoltre non riusciva quasi più a pensare chiaramente: l'erezione gli doleva in maniera insopportabile, premendo contro l'indumento intimo e bagnando di pre-liquido seminale la glande arrossata e pulsante.  
Sentiva che se non fosse stato dentro quel ragazzo, sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro. Dunque, molto cautamente, rallentò e alternò con brevi pause le sue attenzioni verso il petto di Will, così da abituarlo alla perdita e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre guardava il volto del ragazzo rilassarsi, le increspature sulla fronte sudata distendersi mentre via via il piacere dava spazio all'appagamento.  
  
Si alzò in ginocchio e accarezzò le cosce calde del suo futuro amante, portando piano le dita sul bordo delle mutande bianche, osservando con avidità quel sesso estraneo mentre premeva con disperazione contro la prigionia della stoffa.  
Sentiva bruciare lo sguardo di Will addosso mentre tastava la pelle scoperta delle sue gambe e quando lo trafisse col proprio il ragazzo trattenne il fiato annientato da tanta intensità.  
Il mare dentro quegli occhi pian piano si placò e un respiro tremante e ampio lasciò le labbra semichiuse di Will Graham.  
Un invito silenzioso.  
Un'approvazione.  
Il lupo scoprì i denti in un ghigno feroce ricco di fame mentre scopriva il tesoro del cerbiatto irraggiungibile.  
Finalmente difronte a sé Will giaceva completamente nudo, tentando con le braccia e le mani di coprirsi tra le gambe in un impeto di istintiva vergogna e paura ma con scarso successo, non ribellandosi quando, con le mani chiuse in una solida presa intorno ai suoi polsi, Hannibal decise di districare quell'improvvisato sipario umano.  
  
Sembrava così indifeso e fragile nella timidezza e nel pudore umano... non fece che incrementare l'appetito del lupo che tanto bramava quella carne tenera e calda tra le sue fauci.  
Finalmente i suoi occhi si dedicarono alla vista del sesso di Will e il fiato gli si incastrò nella gola come se fosse stato intrappolato da una ragnatela.  
La virilità di Will, così diversa eppure così simile alla sua, era immersa in una corta peluria molto scarsa, dei ricciolini neri che sembravano intenti a fare da cornice a quel piccolo quadro erotico. Così come il suo, anche il pene del giovane era oramai completamente eretto e la parte superiore lievemente violacea,che esponeva come con orgoglio una singola goccia di liquido seminale che brillava sulla punta, a decorare ulteriormente quel quadretto mozzafiato.  
  
Ad Hannibal gli uomini non avevano mai stuzzicato fantasie erotiche o voglie sessuali ma questo giovane, il pene di questo ragazzo, quella parte tutta mascolina gli fece avvertire il sangue nelle ginocchia trasformarsi come in latte caldo o gelatina.  
  
Quasi poteva vedersi crollare su quel corpo angelico non più retto dalle proprie ossa.  
Si prese qualche lungo, delizioso secondo per osservare quel capolavoro di uomo e pigramente, senza quasi rendersene conto, avvolse le dita intorno al proprio sesso in una presa solida muovendo il pugno in avanti lasciando che il proprio seme inumidisse con qualche goccia sfuggente il lenzuolo quasi del medesimo colore.  
  
« Sei...s-sei bellissimo, Will»  
  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che faticò a dire qualcosa, sussurrandola con voce impastata, mentre incontrava gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo che con estasi si accorse stavano cercando i suoi.

Will aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, una qualsiasi cosa, ma optò per il silenzio, che spesso lascia intendere molto di più delle parole spesso volgari e inutili.  
  
Il biondo si piegò col busto verso di lui e gli prese il viso in una mano, in un primo momento, per invitarlo a mantenere il contatto dei loro occhi, per sigillarlo nel proprio, mentre faceva per posizionare il suo sesso davanti al retto del suo amante.  
Avrebbe dovuto prepararlo, ma come poteva...?!

Non aveva già sofferto abbastanza?  
Gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso delle dita mentre premeva la glande contro l'ingresso vergine di Will e notò una luce guizzare nel suo sguardo, uno sprizzo di sincera e intima paura istintiva.

Dondolò i fianchi così da poter aderire la parte superiore del suo membro con l'anello muscolare del ragazzo, bagnandolo con il proprio liquido semitrasparente, ansimando alla sensazione sulle labbra aperte del cerbiatto dagli occhi azzurri. Gli baciò la bocca mentre ancora gli coccolava il viso e poi ascoltò, godette dei suoi ansimi virili per qualche secondo prima di parlare.  
  
«Farà male... non voglio mentirti...farà molto male, ma...»  
  
« Lo so... lo so, ma tu vai avanti. Non avere...non avere paura di farmi male.»

 

Gli occhi ambrati si spalancarono a quella risposta e il cuore dentro il suo petto cessò di battere per qualche secondo. La tonalità giallastra dei suoi occhi brillò pericolosamente alla luce della singola lampada che illuminava la stanza e Will poté quasi vedere quelle pupille allargarsi nella lussuria.  
  
« Oh...Will...»  
  
Si limitò a dire, a ringhiare, con possessione e un desiderio così prepotente e sfacciato che se avesse avuto le mani, il ragazzo fu sicuro lo avrebbe preso a schiaffi sulla faccia fino ad arrossargli le guance.

Quelle scure labbra carnose si posarono sulle sue in un bacio di lode e passione, intenso questa volta, mentre Hannibal inarcava i fianchi per strofinarsi contro l'apertura di Will, che scattò le braccia in avanti per avvolgere il collo del biondo, così da poter affondare il viso nella sua spalla ancora vestita dalla camicia.  
  
« Ha-Hannibal...»  
  
I sussurri e i gemiti di Will erano molto più soavi ed appaganti di una qualsiasi orchestra di musica classica, di una qualsivoglia opera lirica.

La voce del ragazzo andava in frantumi quando era eccitato, si tramutava in note sottili e dolci, rotte e disperate.

Hannibal avrebbe voluto registrarli e risentirli ogni volta che desiderava ascoltare della musica per colmare il silenzio.  
Si spostò a baciargli lo zigomo mentre osava spingersi oltre quello stretto anello di carne e lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto di lui, premere i piedi nudi contro i suoi fianchi arricciando le dita di questi per la tensione e l'anticipazione.  
Lo guardò ancora in viso, mai stanco di quella faccia perfetta e di quegli occhi celestiali, usando ora entrambe le mani per sollevare allargare ancora di più le gambe tremanti del giovane, posando baci alternati a lievi morsi sul suo mento e appena sotto gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi.  
Inspirò l'odore salato del sesso e l'essenza di Will prima di proferire parola.  
  
« Sei...sei mio...sei mio e solo mio...tutto mio»  
  
Prese a sussurrare, incoerente e fuori di sé dal piacere e dall'emozione, spingendosi ancora di più dentro quel corpo morbido e stretto a bocca aperta, mentre la fronte gli si bagnava di sudore e i flussi sanguigni gli sporcavano il viso e gli zigomi alti.  
  
« Hannibal...»  
  
Non capì se era una supplica, se era un'affermazione di stupore, tutto stava andando mescolandosi mentre entrava completamente dentro quel fisico che tanto aveva sognato, agognato, odiato e voluto : suoni, colori ,sensazioni, profumi.  
  
Il cuore andava spostandosi, dal suo petto alla sua gola a dentro le orecchie, senza fermare quel suo ritmo lesivo e costante.

Dovette chiudere gli occhi quando fu sepolto dentro il corpo di Will: sentiva il sangue bollirgli dentro le vene, falene enormi svolazzare dentro il suo stomaco, fuochi d'artificio e suoni acuti esplodergli dentro il cervello.  
Se avesse guardato dentro quel mare limpido, in quel momento, sarebbe venuto all'istante. Macinò il proprio sesso dentro l'entrata del ragazzo per qualche secondo, udendo i respiri strozzati e i singhiozzi che scivolavano tra i denti di Will prima di trovare la forza mentale di poter reggere lo spettacolo difronte a lui ma questo evidentemente non bastò: temette seriamente di perdere i sensi quando osservò il suo amante stravolto dal dolore e dal piacere in lento avvicinamento.  
  
Will Graham, sommerso dalla sua ombra, teneva le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle, graffiando appena il tessuto, mentre il petto sudato faceva su e giù a ritmo di un respirare corrotto dal malato mescolarsi di sofferenza ed estasi.  
Il suo viso latteo era ora completamente dipinto di rosso, un rosso cremisi e luminoso, i riccioli scuri e corti incollati ai lati del suo viso e sulla fronte imperlata di sudore salato.  
La bocca era unta di saliva, aperta, alla ricerca di un'aria che i suoi polmoni non avrebbero completamente mantenuto.  
E i suoi occhi... i suoi occhi.  
  
Quei due pozzi infiniti erano bagnati di goduria e lacrime da martire, che pizzicavano l'angolo dei suoi grandi occhi vasti e belli, scivolando lungo le guance come una carezza solitaria e personale.  
Hannibal si abbassò a respirare e gemere contro la pelle bagnata delle sue goti, passandoci la lingua languidamente mentre le spinte del suo bacino prendevano lentamente ad aumentare di profondità e intensità.  
  
« Will...»  
  
Pronunciò stupidamente, macinando il proprio petto vestito contro quello umido del ragazzo, avvertendone i capezzoli induriti contro la stoffa con un brivido.  
Aumentò la presa sulla sua carne, affondando le unghie curate nelle cosce non abbastanza da disegnarne sangue ma per sentirne la carne riscaldata.  
Il ragazzo singhiozzò più forte, gettando la testa all'indietro ma non gli chiese di fermarsi. Fece scivolare le mani instabili sulla sua schiena premendoci le dita alla ricerca di una pelle su cui aggrapparsi, una pelle su cui sfogare dolore e piacere.  
  
« Ha-Hannibal...»

 

Era così erotico il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce rotta dal pianto, da quella gola secca e bisognosa di aria. Non riuscì a controllarsi, prese a seppellirsi sempre più rapidamente e brutalmente dentro il fisico del ragazzo, alzandosi in ginocchio per godere con occhi lucidi della vista del proprio membro che appariva e scompariva all'interno di quel corpo stupendo sotto di lui.  
Cercò e trovò ancora una volta i suoi occhi, bloccandoli e lo baciò in bocca mentre li fissava, costringendo finalmente quello sguardo dentro il suo, come aveva sempre desiderato ma mai osato fare.  
Oramai le spinte risuonavano come schiaffi sui loro corpi sudati nella stanza vuota e gli ansimi addolorati e i gemiti di piacere di Will si tramutarono in unici e stupendi versi di apprezzamento, in fusa erotiche di appagamento e goduria pura.  
I ringhi di Hannibal divennero più bestiali in tutta risposta e questo spostò la bocca sul viso, il collo, le spalle, il petto di Will per tempestarli di morsi, di segni che lo avrebbero condannato ad avere il peso di un amante possessivo,affamato e appassionato di lui.

  
I denti leggermente storti e appuntiti dell'uomo affondarono nella carne tenera della sua guancia con enfasi mentre si sistemava a spingere più forte e sentì la pelle quasi spezzarsi, accompagnata da un guaito di Will.

Gli ci volle davvero un ammirevole autocontrollo per non far sanguinare in quel momento quella guancia deliziosa.  
Ma spostò questa fame sul collo, sul petto, lasciando segni che avrebbe potuto coprire alla luce del giorno e riscoprire davanti allo specchio.  
Il ragazzo ululò di dolore a questi ma non lo fermò, anzi, parve trarne un certo piacere dato che strinse maggiormente le cosce intorno ai fianchi di Hannibal cercando di seguire quel ritmo sfrenato con i fianchi e quest'ultimo non fermò di certo il proprio bisogno animalesco e primitivo di segnarlo dopo questa scoperta incredibilmente eccitante.  
  
Quando fu sul punto di raggiungere l'apice dell'estasi, si dedicò a godere di quegli ultimi secondi per annegare negli occhi arrossati ma ancora splendidi e vivaci di Will, respirando sul suo viso segnato di morsi simili a cuciture mal fatte che sarebbero spariti in poche ore e scie di salive dense e luccicanti.  
Quel ragazzo era suo adesso.  
Non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare, non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Il cerbiatto oramai era stato catturato e il lupo non lo avrebbe mai, mai lasciato scappare.  
Mai.  
Ricordò questa creatura ora in un pasticcio di sudore e ansimi sotto di lui nel contesto quasi fiabesco di qualche settimana fa, sorridente con tra le braccia un quadrupede peloso e affettuoso.  
Anche se ora non stava sorridendo, la vita e l'energia scorrevano nelle vene di Will.  
Le stesse che provava quando l'emozione sincera lo possedeva.  
Will era vivo con lui.  
Era felice.  
  
« Hannibal...H-Hannibal...»  
  
Quando entrambi vennero, Hannibal dentro di lui ringhiando il suo nome e il suo amante con un grido seguendolo poco dopo sopra il suo stomaco, il biondo si ritrovò a sorridere, stavolta un gesto dolce, tessuto di affetto e per nulla inquietante, accarezzando il viso stravolto di Will Graham, ancora immerso dentro il suo corpo accogliente e fatto apposta per lui,annegando felicemente dentro quegli occhi di sciolto ghiaccio che fissavano ora lui e lui soltanto.  
Riuscì a pensare solo ad una cosa, mentre ancora era sepolto dentro il corpo di quel ragazzo che gli aveva rapito la ragione, le giornate, i pensieri:

  
Che fino ad ora non era stato altro che un guscio vuoto che si trascinava dal letto al mondo in un continuo cerchio ininterrotto, che non aveva fatto altro che passare le giornate come una macchina senz'anima e senza scopo, nudo e freddo.  
Pensò e si rese conto che sì, ora non aveva dubbi.  
Solo in quel momento aveva iniziato davvero a vivere.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal fu svegliato dal prepotente sole del mattino, che aveva penetrato le finestre senza la ben che minima delicatezza. Schiuse gli occhi con un lieve sospiro,portandosi la mano contro il viso per proteggere gli occhi da quella violazione indesiderata e si premette più vicino al lato del letto opposto al suo, stendendo il braccio libero per catturare, in una presa possessiva e calda, la creatura con cui aveva passato la notte.

Aveva agognato quel giovane nel suo letto, non solo per potervi cedere carnalmente, ma anche per poterselo ritrovare vicino quando un giorno nuovo si sarebbe addentrato e avrebbe dovuto affrontare una nuova, monotona giornata.  
Così che avesse potuto dargli la forza di alzarsi dal letto,affacciarsi davanti a tutto e tutti, a...

 

Will non c'era.  
Il biondo aprì gli occhi di scatto e si alzò a sedere con la rapidità di un serpente, guardando con vista appannata e affaticata il materasso morbido e vuoto al suo fianco.  
Dove...?  
Passò le dita sul tessuto e si accorse che era ancora umanamente riscaldato.  
Doveva essersi alzato da poco.  
Provò un moto di dispiacere, avrebbe voluto stare un po sdraiato con quel ragazzo, soffocarlo di caldi baci e morbide carezze.  
Beh, ci sarebbe stato tempo per ogni cosa.

 

Il loro rapporto era appena cominciato e non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi scappare quel cerbiatto dagli occhi azzurri, ora che finalmente lo aveva marchiato come sua proprietà.

Un flash di immagini erotiche si susseguirono nella sua mente, ricordi della infuocata notte precedente che si proiettavano come fotogrammi di un film a luci rosse.

La mano ferma e sicura di Hannibal cercò il proprio sesso che in tutta risposta prese a gonfiarsi di sangue e si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio di frustrazione all'improvviso desiderio di darsi piacere.

  
Ma era sempre stato un uomo dal volere più forte del proprio corpo e si alzò in piedi, grugnendo mentre si infilava la camicia e i pantaloni di raso blu, i suoi abiti da notte e mattino.

  
Dopo aver sfogato i propri desideri, la notte precedente, entrambi erano crollati sul letto, stanchi e soddisfatti.  
Will, coricato in posizione prona, aveva guardato Hannibal con occhi socchiusi e il volto in fiamme imperlato di sudore, i riccioli appiccicati alla fronte lucida e la bocca aperta in un susseguirsi di ansimi esausti.  
Il biondo lo contemplò per qualche istante, rapito da quella visione, spostando poi le dita per immergerle senza disgusto nella chioma selvaggia del ragazzo, sentendo il proprio cuore mancare di un battito come Will chiuse gli occhi al contatto premendosi più vicino alla sua mano.  
Avrebbe voluto voltarlo barbaricamente sulla schiena e possederlo di nuovo, ma sapeva quanto stanco e dolorante sarebbe stato il giorno seguente.  
Dunque rimase a divorarlo con lo sguardo, ipnotizzato, finché lentamente il cervo non scivolò nel sonno.  
Quando ritrovò la forza di separarsi da lui, si fece una doccia e indossò il pigiama, tornando in camera e annusando spudoratamente l'aria calda di Will, di sesso e sudore che penetrava ancora la stanza.  
Si sdraiò in posizione laterale sul letto e strinse il giovane a sé piano, per non svegliarlo, addormentandosi con le narici immerse in quel nido umido di capelli.  
Era così intossicato dal suo profumo,morbidezza, calore, dal suo tranquillo ronfare che gli ci volle parecchio prima di scivolare nel sonno.

 

Sorrise beatamente a quel pensiero, mostrando alla stanza vuota la sua dentatura imperfetta e attraente mentre usciva ora completamente vestito dalla camera.  
Gli abiti di Will erano posti in una poltrona appena fuori dal bagno collegato alla stanza, piegati in una goffa pila e Hannibal si morse il labbro inferiore.  
Era... nudo, dunque?

Con quel pensiero nella testa, scese con esagerata estasi le scale, entrando nella cucina aperta, sicuro di dove avrebbe trovato il suo amante.  
Quello che vide lo fece congelare sul posto e seccare la gola.  
  
Will non era nudo...almeno, non del tutto.  
Indossava un paio di mutande bianche di cotone, pulite, che aderivano perfettamente alle curve morbide delle natiche, dalla prospettiva del biondo che lo osservava da dietro e una camicia del medesimo non-colore leggermente più grande per lui, che svolazzava ai lati dei suoi fianchi e scopriva i polsi.  
Aveva addosso due capi di abbigliamento che Lecter si era fatto cucire su misura.  
Se fosse stata una donna con cui aveva passato occasionalmente la notte, Lecter avrebbe segretamente maledetto lei e tutta la sua stirpe, per aver osato profanare i suoi abiti personali.  
Ma Will Graham, il suo cerbiatto, che li indossava fu un'immagine incredibilmente eccitante.  
Immediatamente il membro di Hannibal si risvegliò pian piano contro i suoi pantaloni rigidi, come quegli occhi ambrati studiarono la forma umana a pochi passi da lui che tentava di afferrare un barattolo di caffè da un ripiano superiore.  
Si inumidì le labbra fremendo dalla voglia di mettergli le mani addosso e contemplò l'idea di avvicinarvisi piano con una certa pacatezza, ma non riuscì a trattenersi quando lo vide appoggiarsi con la sua bella coscia pallida sul ripiano per tentare di issarsi verso lo sportello in alto.  
Strisciò alle sue spalle e in punta di piedi afferrò il recipiente di vetro, sorridendo lascivamente contro la conchiglia dell'orecchio del ragazzo quando lo sentì trattenere il fiato per la sorpresa, rilasciando un lieve sussulto vocale.

 

«Buongiorno, Will...»

  
Respirò profondamente in un rombo di fusa al suo orecchio, premendo il petto contro la schiena del giovane, dandogli però lo spazio di ritornare con i piedi sulle piastrelle della cucina.  
Non appena il giovane lo fece, voltandosi per guardare il proprietario della casa, Hannibal si sciolse in un'espressione di beatitudine affogando immediatamente in quei pozzi di acqua cristallina, vasti e limpidi.  
Will sorrise goffamente, le guance lievemente bagnate di una tonalità cremisi e mostrò la dentatura lattea mentre afferrava il barattolo dalle dita del biondo.

 

«Hannibal»

Non seppe se a farlo crollare fu guardarlo negli occhi o l'atmosfera da quadretto quotidiano, o l'insieme, ma il biondo premette la mancina aperta contro il retro del collo di Will e lo avvicinò per premere la propria bocca sulla sua. Il ragazzo trasalì in un primo momento ma in pochi secondi inclinò la testa per fare aderire meglio le loro labbra e appoggiò con mano tremante il barattolo sul ripiano alle sue spalle così da potersi concentrare sull'ex psichiatra.

La mano di Hannibal serpeggiò fino ad aderire in un presa calda sul fianco di Will e strofinò il proprio sesso in erezione contro quello a riposo del giovane, guadagnandosi una apertura di labbra che liberò un sospiro di piacere irresistibile. Infilò la lingua in quella bocca deliziosa e aprì gli occhi per guardare il viso di Will, che teneva i propri chiusi, concentrato in quel bacio infuocato.  
Adorava il sapore mascolino e dolce di quel ragazzo, il calore umido che emanava, il modo in cui la sua voce e il suo corpo si ammorbidivano sotto le sue cure esperte.

Annusò sotto il suo odore, shampoo e bagnoschiuma al pino, sue nozioni da bagno.

Probabilmente si era fatto la doccia non appena sveglio e aveva preso dei suoi abiti in prestito.  
Fece scivolare entrambe le mani lungo la sua schiena e impastò le dita sulle sue natiche, palpando quelle porzioni di carne tra le mani e ringhiò vedendo come Will rispose alla sua audacia con un sorriso, tirandogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti per poi succhiarlo energicamente.

Non era poi così innocente come sembrava....  
Il ragazzo separò poi le loro bocche, guardandolo con quei suoi occhioni socchiusi e le guance arrossate,

 

« Ti hanno mai detto che hai delle labbra incredibilmente sexy...?»

 

« Will...»

 

Quella frase pronunciata così spudoratamente con tono roco e seducente gli fece inumidire i pantaloni del pigiama. Lo guardò negli occhi con i propri oscurati dal piacere, dopo avergli afferrato il viso con una mano e morso una guancia con un grugnito erotico e ruvido.

 

« Fa attenzione a quello che dici, se non vuoi che ti costringa a piegarti contro uno di questi ripiani...»  
  
Il volto di Will si colorò ancora di più e si lasciò sfuggire una risata senza fiato, spostandosi dal suo corpo ma rimanendovi comunque difronte.

 

« Per quanto l'idea mi intrighi, credo che per oggi dovrò passare. Mi sono alzato dal letto a fatica stamattina...»

 

L'espressione del biondo si mutò appena, mantenendo la sua smorfia di voglia sessuale ma accompagnata da un luccichio curioso e preoccupato nello sguardo.

 

« Hai provato molto dolore?»  
  
« Non hai idea di quanto. Temevo di non riuscire a stare più in piedi. Ho dovuto appoggiarmi al muro per arrivare in bagno senza cadere. Ho dovuto fare la doccia, scusa se ti ho rubato i vestiti»

 

La scena si materializzò nella mente di Hannibal e sebbene avesse dovuto provare pena per lui, si sentì stranamente divertito e suscitato dall'idea di Will che arrancava verso la stanza vicina a causa di quanto profondamente lo aveva penetrato la notte prima.

Chissà se sotto il getto dell'acqua, tra quelle cosce pallide e tremanti, fosse sgocciolata la sua venuta...  
Si voltò verso la macchinetta del caffè per nascondere un sorriso e l'accese tranquillamente, udendo il ragazzo sibilare tra i denti mentre prendeva posto su di uno sgabello della cucina.  
Pian piano il suo sesso tornò morbido tra le sue gambe, mentre allungava il braccio per prendere il contenitore del caffè per riempirvi la macchina.

 

« Non hai di che scusarti, anzi, accetta le mie di scuse, avrei dovuto lubrificarti e prepararti adeguatamente ieri notte, ma non ho proprio resistito... temevo seriamente di perdere la ragione se non ti avessi avuto... il tuo sorriso mi aveva tormentato le notti»

 

Ci fu qualche secondo di lungo silenzio mentre Will parve pensare a quello che Hannibal aveva ammesso.

  
« Ricordo che mi avevi confessato di desiderarmi da quando mi vidi la prima volta... ma prima che ti sorrisi, ci volle molto più tempo...»

 

Il biondo, intuendo che il ragazzo avrebbe fatto quel ragionamento (essendo comunque sveglio) sorrise tra sé e sé, voltandosi mentre i chicchi di caffè si macinavano silenziosamente tra le valvole di ferro all'interno dell'apposito strumento.

Will era seduto con una gamba a penzoloni dalla sedia e l'altra piegata contro il petto, avvolta dalle braccia, visibilmente intrigato dal fatto che il biondo non avesse ancora risposto.  
Sentiva che il ragazzo sapeva che c'era qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza, che non si trattava di una semplice mancanza, di uno errore innocuo, ma una ammissione silenziosa.  
Lo scrutò in viso per qualche istante, tuffandosi nuovamente in quei laghi di acqua fresca che tanto amava prima di rispondere.

Gli occhi di Will erano veramente aperti come libri di narrativa in una biblioteca affollata, eppure sentiva che nascondeva qualcosa che non lasciava intravedere, come se tra le pagine di quei comuni tomi vi fosse un messaggio in codice.

 

Era rimasto stregato dalla bellezza, dall'umanità e dalla personalità misteriosa e impacciata di quel ragazzo e non si vergognava ad ammettere che quello che provava era una morbosa attrazione poco salutare.

Ma col passare del tempo si era accorto che Will Graham, oltre a quelle interessanti qualità, aveva un qualcosa di ben più intrigante, come un nero segreto scolpito nella mente di un sorridente peccatore.  
Ora che era riuscito ad averlo fisicamente, cosa palesemente più semplice e meno complessa, voleva esplorare la sua mente e quello che vi celava.

Era palese che era di natura asociale, ma Hannibal era stato uno psichiatra e sapeva che dietro a un comportamento tale spesso si nascondono ragioni concrete.

Will Graham non era semplicemente un ragazzo bellissimo e dalla piacevole personalità, ma probabilmente un giovane unico per la sua anima inesplorata e gelosamente imprigionata dentro un corpo dalle fattezze angeliche.

Voleva contaminare quella solitudine, voleva profanare la sua natura e metterlo a nudo.

Voleva scolpirsi dentro quella mente e non lasciargli più scampo, come lui aveva fatto con la propria persona.

Lo poteva annusare, nascondeva qualcosa di eccitante, di oscuro.

 

Era sceso dal cielo, come un angelo.

Ma anche Lucifero lo era stato, dopotutto.

 

Lo guardò ancora per qualche istante e quando fece per parlare, notò come il ragazzo si sporse di un millimetro morbosamente in attesa della sua risposta.

 

« Non avrei pensato di ritrovarmi a dirtelo, ero convinto che col tempo avrei chiuso in un cassetto della mia mente quel ricordo, con un lucchetto incorruttibile...»

 

« Sono un bravo scassinatore, non sottovalutarmi, Hannibal...»

Il biondo scoprì i denti in un sorriso divertito e poi scosse piano il capo.

 

« Perdonami, non volevo che mi fraintendessi. Non pensavo di dirtelo non perché me ne vergogno, ma perché a breve non avrà più un valore essenziale. La mente è come un album fotografico,bisogna, con l'andare del tempo, togliere qualche fotografia per darne spazio ad altre»

 

Il ragazzo lo studiò silenziosamente e poi annuì solenne, inspirando dalle narici sovrappensiero.

 

«Sì, ma quelle vecchie e più belle le si possono conservare in una scatola sotto il letto, invece di gettarle.

Non le dimentichiamo, magari non le riguardiamo, ma ce ne rimane il ricordo.  
Dobbiamo concentrarci su quello che possiamo creare e gli scatti nuovi che possiamo fare ma ogni tanto, forse quando non riusciamo a generarne di particolarmente belli, possiamo rimembrare di quella scatola impolverata per ricordarci come si fa»

 

Hannibal lo ascoltò trattenendo il fiato e poi schiuse le labbra in sorpresa.  
Sapeva che Will era un ragazzo intelligente ma sentirgli dire quella frase, leggere e cogliere così bene quella valutazione, lo spiazzò comunque.

Avrebbe voluto inviargli milioni di metafore e vederlo completarle come aveva appena fatto, per tutta la mattina, sentire la sua voce colmare il vuoto delle sue frasi lasciate solitarie a mezz'aria.

 

« Sono d'accordo»

 

Concordò quando uscì dalla propria trance di estasi e stupore, guardandolo con una espressione sporcata di ammirazione e violento affetto.

 

« Col tempo avrei comunque bramato la tua persona. Non credo al colpo di fulmine in termini romantici, ma l'attrazione istantanea, in determinate occasioni, penso che sia piuttosto comune.

Sei un ragazzo bello e unico, avrei tentato di sedurti in ogni caso, ma sarebbe stata una cosa più lunga e studiata. Ma quando entrasti nel mio bar, il mio desiderio per te era già stato testato e dunque la mia pazienza ridotta, poiché ti avevo visto tre giorni prima durante una sera di pioggia, mentre ritornavo a casa al termine della mia giornata lavorativa»

 

Will aggrottò la fronte, la sorpresa e la confusione dipinti sul viso dai lineamenti morbidi.

Era palese che gli stesse sfuggendo la situazione, doveva essere stata per lui un qualcosa di comune.

Hannibal sospirò, si prese il suo tempo, mentre sfogliava dentro la sua mente trovando infine, nell'album dei suoi ricordi, una delle fotografie più belle che vi erano incollate.

Le dita invisibili del suo cervello accarezzarono quello scatto con amore e Hannibal si sentì stringere il cuore mentre l'immagine prendeva forma davanti ai suoi occhi.

 

«Ti vidi mentre ti rimpatriavi con uno dei tuoi cani fuggiti durante la notte. L'acqua del temporale ti inzuppava la camicia e i pantaloni da sport e abbracciasti quella creatura con un sorriso così vero, così...così bello, la guardasti con quei tuoi occhi vivi e celestiali... capì subito che dovevo averti, che dovevo per forza incontrarti di nuovo e portarti via con me»

 

Il giovane non fiatò. Si limitò a guardarlo con le guance arrossate, lusingato e profondamente sorpreso, gli occhi accesi e le labbra schiuse sotto il peso di quelle emozioni.

Hannibal vi si avvicinò e delicatamente passò il dorso delle dita su di una sua gote calda, soffocando dentro il suo sguardo con devozione e vera gratitudine.

  
« Non credevo nel destino, né nella felicità, ma tu... tu mi hai mutato in un essere umano. Quelli che ci circondano non sono altro che delle macchine vestiti da uomini, da donne. Tu mi...»  
  
Prese a sussurrare, premendo il viso contro la pelle della sua guancia ad occhi chiusi, sognante.

 

« Tu mi hai dato un'anima con cui riempire il mio guscio metallico, mi hai ricordato che cosa sono le emozioni, cosa vuol dire vivere...»  
  
Will rilasciò un respiro tremante, soffocato da quelle improvvise dichiarazioni, sporgendo la mano destra per stringere la spalla di Hannibal in una presa lieve e timida.

Quest'ultimo alzò di nuovo il volto da quella carne calda e soffice e gli prese il viso tra le dita, facendo incontrare i loro occhi mentre strofinava i pollici contro i suoi zigomi.

Scoprì i denti in un ringhio crudele e sorrise, un sorriso gelido e morboso.

 

« Tu sei vita per me, sei aria... sei tutto quello che ho sempre voluto e quello di cui non sapevo di aver bisogno. Ed è per questo che non ho intenzione di lasciarti scappare... non ti permetterò di fuggire mai da me, non importa quel che accadrà...non permetterò a nessuno e nemmeno a te, di separarci... perché tu sei mio, lo sei sempre stato. E sempre lo sarai...»

 

La sua non era una dichiarazione d'amore.

La sua voce era stata impastata, roca, inquietante.

Non stava tentando di stupirlo.

Ma di avvertirlo.

E Will avrebbe dovuto aver paura, sincera paura.

Perché Hannibal non provava dolce amore per lui ma malata e contorta dipendenza.

Ma il biondo sapeva che come lui Will era infondo tenebra e diversa percezione.

Lui era un lupo ma Will non era una preda spaventata, era un celestiale cerbiatto audace e altrettanto pericoloso.

 

Difatti, invece di una fuga, di terrore, di momentaneo shock ricevette da Will un solo sussurro indelebile e ruvido come il legno, impastato di realizzazione e sincerità.

Senza paura.

Senza rammarico.

 

« Sì... lo so»


	9. Chapter 9

Il resto della mattinata passò deliziosamente lento e piacevole.  
Dopo che Will sospirò quella risposta, Hannibal lo divorò in un bacio bollente e bagnato, staccandosi dalla sua bocca solo quando non ebbe più aria nei polmoni.  
Il giovane reagì deliziosamente, contorcendosi contro le sue mani, con cui gli teneva fermo il viso e aprendo le labbra in immediata ricerca di piacere e sottomissione.  
Gli ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sbatterlo contro il frigorifero e penetrarlo lì, in piedi, ma complice ad evitarlo fu anche il pensiero che era un giorno nuovo, avevano i loro impegni e Will i suoi limiti.  
  
Bevvero lui una tazza e Will ben tre di caffè amaro e fecero colazione con uova strapazzate e pancake salati.  
Si scambiarono i numeri di cellulare e discussero di cose molto futili durante la colazione, unicamente per rompere il silenzio e quella pesante, soffocante tensione sessuale.  
L'argomento si spostò sul lavoro, sui loro orari, Will si lamentò dell'inflessibilità del proprio capo per quanto riguardava il cambio di turni.  
Hannibal raccontò di un bizzarro aneddoto circa una cliente della settimana precedente e godette della limpida risata di Will, del modo in cui i suoi occhi si assottigliavano per il divertimento e come le sue labbra seguivano come una dolce curva.

Dopo che Hannibal consegnò lui un paio di pantaloni suoi e una camicia come compromesso per affrontare la giornata, Will li indossò e lo baciò sulla guancia, sussurrandogli un saluto, uscendo dalla sua dimora per andare al lavoro.

Il biondo lo guardò andare via e salire in macchina, sorridendogli quando scorse il suo viso dal finestrino.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mentre si apprestava a servire un tavolo, alle dieci e mezza del mattino, uno strano, inspiegabile senso di vuoto lo avvolse.  
Non diede a vedere il suo guazza buio interno mentre sorrideva alle sue clienti e si limitò ad augurare loro «buon appetito» prima di dirigersi dietro al bancone, per fare un caffè arabico ad un cliente in attesa.  
C'era qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a dargli pace, in Will.  
Continuava a pensare a cosa rendesse oscuro il suo essere soprannaturale dagli occhi dolci.  
Dopotutto era uno psichiatra e leggeva bene i segnali di instabilità in una persona.  
Voleva capire cosa nascondesse Will, probabilmente nel suo passato.  
Fece capolino nella sua testa Alana Bloom e il breve dialogo avuto al supermercato qualche giorno prima.  
Aveva accennato al trasferimento della famiglia Graham quando lui era ancora un bambino e si chiese se la scelta potesse essere mossa da un qualche motivo ... spiacevole.  
Era strano pensare una cosa del genere, ma era anche la prima che riusciva a venirgli in mente.  
Il disagio di Will nello stare a contatto con le persone, la sua timidezza, il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo e il suo rifiuto nel toccare qualcuno.  
Segni di isolamento, mossi spesso appunto da un'esperienza traumatica.  
Oppure segni di un essere da sempre incompreso.  
Contemplò l'idea di chiamare Alana per chiedere informazioni ma quell'idea fu fugale.  
Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito scoprirlo da Will.  
Oramai erano intimi e se era riuscito a far sciogliere fisicamente il ragazzo, poteva fare lo stesso con la sua mente...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
All'orario di chiusura, non appena il campanello del locale squillò, d'istinto Hannibal inspirò e riconobbe quell'inconfondibile aroma di pelo animale, sudore ed erba fresca.  
Piano girò il capo dal suo compito di lavare una caraffa di porcellana per il tè verde e sorrise al bellissimo giovane che aveva fatto capolino nel locale, con indosso un paio di elegantissimi pantaloni color cannella e una camicia bianca, lievemente più larghi dei suoi soliti capi di abbigliamento.  
Era una vera e propria goduria vederlo entrare dopo quello che avevano fatto la notte prima, così, come se nulla fosse, senza quella barriera odiosa che erano i suoi occhiali.  
Era intenzionato a inviargli un messaggio per chiedergli di vedersi, sperando di non sembrare troppo morboso, ma preferì decisamente vedere Will andare da lui di sua iniziativa.

  
« Ciao, Will»

  
«Hannibal»  
  
Si limitò a rispondere il ragazzo, andando verso di lui con le mani in tasca.  
Ripensò a quanto evasivo fosse Will quando lo aveva conosciuto...  
Il biondo chiuse il getto dell'acqua e si asciugò le mani sul grembiule nero legato alla vita, mentre andava chiudendo a chiave la porta d'ingresso della pasticceria.  
Oramai la giornata era finita, non sarebbe stato un male poter stare un po nel locale da solo con Will.  
  
« Passato una buona giornata?»  
  
Domandò abbassando le tende, così da lasciare il locale sigillato in un'atmosfera intima e quasi sensuale. Le lampade a muro illuminavano i tavoli circolari e in particolare il bancone, dove il ragazzo prese posto mentre Hannibal tornava a pulire i rimanenti piatti dietro questo.  
  
« Sì, tutto bene. Abbiamo venduto un esemplare di beagle e due tartarughe marine»

 

« Capisco, spero che il loro padrone, o padrona, sia gentile con loro»

  
Rispose in automatico, senza in realtà avere a gran cuore il destino di quelle creature, al contrario di Will che si passò le mani sul viso, esplorandosi il retro del collo con le dita.

 

« Me lo auguro davvero anche io. Tu? Come è andata qui?»  
  
Chiese alzando gli occhi e guardando quelli di Hannibal per diversi secondi, facendolo sospirare felicemente a quello spontaneo contatto visivo.  
Un sorriso si incurvò sulle labbra ad arco del biondo e questo inclinò il capo di lato fissando il ragazzo quasi con ammirazione.  
Adorava il viso di Will, mai avrebbe smesso di ripeterselo, quel non-simmetrico quadro in cui spiccavano gli occhioni azzurro oceano e le labbra rosee.  
Nella sua mente si formò l'immagine del giovane ansimante e con il viso arrossato, mentre si contorceva dal piacere sotto di lui e si impose di sfumarla e concentrarsi sull'obiettivo di sapere di più su Will a livello psicologico.

Una fitta di piacere gradevole gli stritolò il sotto ventre ma la ignorò senza troppe difficoltà.  
  
« Come sempre. Nessuna particolare novità. Gradisci qualcosa da bere? Da mangiare?»  
  
« No... no, grazie»

Hannibal gli regalò un'ombra di sorriso e sciacquò delle tazzine di caffè, mentre Will si dilettava in un ritornello musicale picchiettando le dita sul bancone lucido.  
Solitamente era un comportamento che il biondo detestava, eppure si ritrovò a tentare di indovinarne il brano per qualche secondo, prima di lanciarsi all'attacco.  
  
«Ero uno psichiatra»  
  
Si limitò a informarlo, notando le dita del giovane rallentare il loro assolo solitario, senza però fermarsi.  
  
« Sì, lo so»  
  
«Davvero?»  
  
«La città è piccola, non è difficile sentire parlare di te, Hannibal»  
  
Il biondo si godette ancora una volta il proprio nome arrotolato nella bocca e sulla lingua di Will prima di lasciarsi andare in uno sbuffo di risata solenne, chiudendo finalmente il getto dell'acqua ora che le stoviglie erano tutte pulite.  
Andò a prendere posto sullo sgabello difronte a Will ma trattenne la voglia di toccarlo.  
Strinse la mano sinistra sopra l'altra, poggiandole sopra il ginocchio accavallato e, non riuscendosi più a trattenersi, si schiarì piano la gola e decise di dar voce alle proprie domande.  
Will aggrottò la fronte e incontrò i suoi occhi, una scintilla fugace di disagio in quei mari celesti.

 

« Conosci Alana Bloom , vero?»

Will rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, ma il suo tono in risposta non fu per nulla agitato, solo leggermente sorpreso. Forse un po contrariato.

 

«Vuoi ... psicoanalizzarmi?»

  
« Anche psicoanalizzarti, non lo nego. Ma per di più conoscerti meglio a livello mentale.»  
  
Un'ombra di sorriso sulle labbra rosee di Will e questo appoggiò il braccio sul bancone , inspirando rumorosamente.  
  
« Non credo che sia una buona idea. Siamo... siamo legati in maniera non particolarmente etica e la psichiatria è spesso gelida e distante»  
  
Hannibal non negò, limitandosi anzi ad annuire piano e sovrappensiero.  
  
«Concordo, ma in questo caso preferirei non vederlo come un - processo medico- ma più come un... dialogo personale»  
  
« Dare fiducia per ricevere comprensione»  
  
L'ombra di un fiero sorriso sfiorò le labbra di Hannibal.  
Bravo ragazzo.  
  
«Sì. Esattamente»

 

« E se, conoscendo quelle sfaccettature oscure della mia psiche, non dovessi più essere attratto da me?»  
  
Gli occhi ambrati dell'ex psichiatra brillarono in audace interesse, cosa che non sfuggì a Will che inclinò curioso il capo di lato, agitando appena i voluminosi riccioli castani.  
  
« Oscure sfaccettature?»  
  
«Come enormi macchie petrolio freddo e spietato in un vasto oceano limpido come il vetro»

  
« Il petrolio è nocivo. Dubito che i tuoi tratti mentali lo siano,Will»  
  
Anzi, avrebbe voluto precisare, questo ti rende ancora più intrigante.  
Se fosse stato solo purezza e bellezza, sarebbe stato buono per una notte, in cui profanarla e possederla.  
Ma sapeva che Will era molto più di quello.  
  
«Direi più come onde agitate e spietate, che interrompono la quiete del mare, ma ad intervalli regolari,controllabili... »

 

« Ma delle volte le onde divengono muri d'acqua alti e violenti, indomabili, dalla lunga durata»  
  
«Può capitare»

 

Era interessante la mente di Will.  
Se ne era reso conto anche quella mattina, come i loro pensieri, sebbene magari in contrasto, si toccassero in maniera così complementare.  
Come due pareri diversi su un libro ma dall'egual valore.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra, notando che Will non era minimamente intenzionato a svelarsi, ancora un po incerto e allungò le lunghe dita abbronzate per accarezzare il dorso della mano del giovane chiusa a pugno sul bancone.  
Traccio dei lievi cerchi invisibili sulla pelle e si sentì eccitato e lusingato alla vista del peli sul braccio di Will, sfuggiti alla prigionia della manica della camicia, drizzarsi verso l'alto alla sensazione. Lo udì trattenere il fiato e poi rilasciarlo piano, quasi impercettibilmente e sebbene investito dalla voglia di baciarlo e mettergli le mani addosso più intimamente, approfittò della resa e pace in quella espressione rilassata per tentare di nuovo un approccio.

 

« Non avere paura delle conseguenze, te l'ho detto. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare. Parlami, se vuoi non risponderò e mi limiterò a registrare le tue parole»  
  
«Forse sarà meglio così»  
  
La malinconia in quel sussurro gli fece per qualche secondo gelare il sangue nelle vene dalla improvvisa sorpresa e sete di sapere e istintivamente rimosse pian piano il dito dalla pelle per non distrarlo.  
Dunque la storia delle chiazze di petrolio non era una supposizione, così come non lo era stato il suo dubbio nei confronti del passato di Will.  
Quest'ultimo prese un respiro profondo e poi, finalmente, parlò.

 

  
« Sì, conosco Alana Bloom. Siamo stati vicini di casa... poi ho cambiato città, a causa di un...incidente. Dopo questo mi affidarono a vari psichiatri ma... non mi aiutarono.»  
  
Immediatamente, l'interesse di Hannibal gli bruciò nel suo petto come un vento caldo e arido.  
Ne approfittò per leggere l'espressione del suo amante.  
Al momento era rilassato, ma non sembrava neanche particolarmente a suo agio.  
Le sopracciglia scure erano lievemente curvate, come se si stesse concentrando per dire qualcosa che non risultasse troppo sgradevole.

« Avevo sette anni. Uno stretto amico di mio padre, di nome Garret Jacob Hobbs, si scoprì infatuato di mia madre»

  
Udì Will deglutire in silenzio e venne investito da una strana pressione contro le spalle, come un presentimento.

  
« Durante un barbecue, mio padre uscì per comprare dei piatti di plastica...  
io... io gli avevo detto che c'erano, quella mattina, perché ero preso da un libro che stavo leggendo. Mi aveva domandato se li avevamo... io...»

  
Gli occhi celesti del ragazzo parvero improvvisamente persi, come se fosse assente, le labbra umide e schiuse.  
Prese un respiro profondo e una morsa prese dolorosamente il cuore di Hannibal, come una affilata,enorme forbice.  
Che cosa ... ?  
  
« Will... Will, se non vuoi dirmelo, non devi...»  
  
Si sentì di interromperlo, profondamente colpito da quel cambio di espressione.  
In realtà bruciava, agognava il bisogno di sapere che cosa gli stesse mutando il viso in una tale agonia.  
Si sentiva di colpo così arrabbiato e così curioso, così triste e affascinato.  
Voleva rimproverarsi di trovare la bellezza ed eccitazione in quella faccia angelica anche in quel momento, ma non riusciva a farlo.  
Provava un malato senso di sadico piacere in quella disperazione facciale.  
Avrebbe voluto unirsi a lui sessualmente, ma dall'altra parte era dispiaciuto, vederlo così triste.  
Ma...

« Io ero in camera mia, mi aveva esplicitamente urlato di vedere se c'erano in cucina. Lui stava prendendo il necessario per grigliare dal garage aperto e gli dissi che invece li avevamo.  
Jacob arrivò a casa, presero a bere amichevolmente in cortile, io ero lì a giocare con un trenino che mi avevano regalato per Natale. Mio padre si accorse che effettivamente non c'erano i piatti, ma non si arrabbiò. Disse tranquillamente che sarebbe uscito a prenderli e tornato in un battibaleno»

 

... appena finita quella frase, quel lume di dispiacere e rammarico sparì.  
Ora... vi era altro nei suoi occhi.  
Will non lo guardò in faccia.  
Hannibal si fece bastare quegli occhioni puntati sulla punta del suo naso.  
Sapeva che stava per dire qualcosa di orribile, si sentì così... così vuoto.  
Non sapeva nulla di lui, in fin dei conti.  
Niente.  
Come poteva non avergli chiesto prima del suo passato? Come?

 

«Jacob bevve... bevve tanto. Tentò di baciare mia madre. Quando mi voltai, udendo le sue grida, lo vidi sbatterle la faccia contro il muro di cemento.  
Qualcosa mi fece alzare in piedi, mi tremavano le gambe, mi sentì soffocare, tentai di urlargli di lasciarla in pace. Sarei dovuto correre fuori e chiedere aiuto...»

 

Ma non lo feci.  
E lui la uccise continuando a sbatterle la faccia contro il muro.  
Questo Hannibal si aspettò di sentir uscire da quelle labbra.

Ma non fu così.  
Non fu così proprio per niente.  
  
« Ma invece qualcosa... qualcosa mi fece muovere. Penso l'adrenalina, l'istinto di proteggerla... cazzo, non lo so, non lo so davvero»  
  
Ampliò i propri occhi sorpreso da quel cambio di tono.  
Ora la sua voce era più roca, arrabbiata, frustrata.  
Ma non triste.  
Niente rammarico.

Niente vergogna.  
I suoi occhi, sempre così angelici e dolci, erano accesi di fumante ira ben domata, le mani strette in pugni più evidenti.  
  
« Ricordo ancora perfettamente tutto quello che provai. Sentì come se il cuore mi stesse scoppiando nel petto, la vista appannata, le orecchie come ovattate. Mi lanciai sulle gambe di Jacob, con cui avevo riso e giocato fino a pochi minuti fa e le avvolsi con tutta l'energia che avevo in corpo... perse l'equilibrio, non aveva molta stabilità essendo ubriaco e cadde all'indietro con forza, colpendo con la testa il marmo esterno del barbecue»  
  
Hannibal non si rese conto di stare trattenendo il fiato fino a che non lo lasciò uscire quando Will si fermò. Aveva la bocca schiusa in puro stupore.  
Non riusciva a chiedergli di dire altro.  
Era così... colpito.  
Aveva intuito un brutto incidente, ma non era pronto a questo.  
Will Graham, un Will Graham di appena sette anni, spinto dal bisogno primordiale di difendere sua madre, si era lanciato per proteggerla.  
Non era scioccato in maniera negativa, intimorito o disgustato.  
Non provava altro che sincera, pura e limpida ammirazione.

Il ragazzo ora adulto si passò le mani sul viso leggermente instabili e quando le tolse, aveva le guance in fiamme.

  
« Ricordo... ricordo la sensazione delle gambe dure e tremanti contro il mio petto, il tonfo sordo del cranio sbattere contro il barbecue, le urla sconvolte di mia madre. Tenni gli occhi sigillati, non riuscì a staccare la presa neppure quando oramai lui cadde, privo di sensi.  
Li riaprì solo quando udì la voce di mio padre, giunto appena qualche minuto dopo.  
Quel lasso di tempo prima che arrivasse sembrò non esistere.  
Mia madre era rimasta immobile, pietrificata, terrorizzata in una palla contro il muro, le mani contro la bocca. Mio padre si lanciò su di me e mi staccò e io riuscì finalmente a guardare Jacob. C'era... una vasta pozza di sangue nero sotto la sua testa. Mio padre mi portò in camera mia, mi ordinò di non uscire e chiamarono l'ambulanza»

 

« Lui... morì?»  
  
La domanda uscì dalle sue labbra prima che potesse controllarla.  
Finalmente Will affrontò i suoi occhi e Hannibal fissò i suoi.  
Erano lucidi, accesi, vivi.  
Un gelido, lento e piccolo sorriso contorse quelle labbra rosee.  
  
« No. Sopravvisse per miracolo. Tutto si aggiustò, con il tempo. Ma dovemmo cambiare casa. Ogni volta che andavamo sul retro, ricordavamo tutto. Quando vedevo quel fazzoletto di terra, lo ricordavo inzuppato di sangue.  
Jacob, una volta uscito dall'ospedale, andò a scusarsi con i miei genitori che.. lo perdonarono. Dopotutto, si scoprì che aveva già provato a mettere le mani su mia madre, che avevo subito in silenzio per la vergogna, senza contare che aveva tentato di ucciderla, quel giorno»  
  
Sentenziò quasi sputando le parole «lo perdonarono» , una smorfia sulla faccia.  
Hannibal deglutì in silenzio.  
  
« Ma il perdono fu seguito dalla rottura di tutti i legami. Cambiammo città e ci costruimmo una nuova vita altrove.Tra l'altro, oramai tutti in città sapevano tutto e volevamo veramente cambiare aria»

 

Il tedesco poggiò la mano sul ginocchio di Will e lo strinse appena, non osando rompere il loro contatto degli occhi. Si inumidì le labbra e ammorbidì lo sguardo.  
Non vi era neppure un filo di turbamento sulla sua elegante, bella faccia spigolosa e abbronzata.

 

« Dunque, è questo che turba le tue notti, Will? Mi dissi, settimane fa, che facevi fatica a dormire la notte... ricordi di quel tuo gesto avventato? Te ne rimpiangi?»  
  
La voce di Hannibal era poco più di un sussurro, roco e senza fiato.

Il sorriso freddo sulle labbra del ragazzo tornò, ma più evidente, inizialmente fremente come in preda ad uno spasmo.  
Si leccò il contorno della bocca e Hannibal si ritrovò a seguire il movimento con gli occhi.  
Quelle nuove, inquietanti espressioni erano incredibilmente... attraenti.  
  
«Oh, no... a non farmi dormire non è il ricordo di quello che ho fatto. Lo shock.  
Ma il desiderio che ebbi e che ancora provo quando ricordo quell'evento...»  
  
Hannibal annuì e ancora una volta si leccò le labbra, il battito del polso in notevole accelerazione.  
Lo invitò con gli occhi a continuare, a mostrarsi e Will non si rifiutò.  
Una oscura nube nera di fumo circondò la bella e angelica figura di quel giovane dagli occhi celestiali, che ora brillavano con crudeltà e sentimento.  
Per poco il biondo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
Che potere emanava, quale dominanza, quale sicurezza.  
  
« Avrei voluto e vorrei ancora .. averlo ammazzato»

Un ghigno orgoglioso, rapito e malato dipinse le carnose labbra di Hannibal mentre allungava la mano per seguire con il pollice la curva di quel sorriso sadico e freddo che caratterizzò le labbra di Will.  
  
...Bellissimo.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Nel sesso, Hannibal non accettava la negazione di qualcosa.  
Voleva avere tutto, non esisteva la parola «no», a letto.  
Quando si trattava di richieste non sessuali però, confidate alla luce del giorno, era più che capace di sopportare un dissenso, anche se un lieve scorcio della sua prepotenza lo pizzicava comunque in fastidio irrefrenabile.  
Difatti, anche se Will gli avesse detto che sarebbe stato a casa, l'avrebbe accettato, sebbene con dispiacere.  
Ma il ragazzo aveva confermato l'appuntamento per cenare con lui, la sera seguente alla scoperta del suo oscuro passato, ed Hannibal non poteva essere più felice.  
Con evidente voglia repressa di saltarsi addosso dal giorno prima, si diedero appuntamento ad un ristorante molto lussuoso presente in città, con iniziale ostilità del biondo.  
Avrebbe voluto cucinare per lui ma Will insistette.

  
Un'ora più tardi fu all'entrata del ristorante « Le Meurice », con indosso un completo di gessato marrone a tre pezzi, in accoppiata con una cravatta di raso color rosso cenere, i capelli biondo argento lisciati e compattati in una perfetta chioma quasi all'apparenza solida.  
Un paio di passanti, donne e uomini, gli lanciarono occhiate incuriosite ed incantate,come sempre d'altronde, quando avevano la possibilità di vedere l'uomo più affascinante e desiderato del paese.  
Alcune sembravano intente a voler fare conversazione, a fermarsi anche solo un attimo, approfittare di quella quasi apparizione mistica per trarne un ricordo, ma nessuna (e nessuno) ne ebbe il coraggio.  
Come era prevedibile, d'altronde.  
Era lì con un anticipo di quindici minuti, come suo solito negli appuntamenti e attese felicemente con le mani dietro la schiena e una postura eretta e impeccabile per tutto il tempo, guardando la strada con aria assorta.  
Il locale dietro di lui brulicava di clienti e si udivano ovattate le risate, i cigolii delle sedie, il tintinnio dei bicchieri e delle posate, sebbene la tarda ora.  
Erano le ventitré e mezza, ma aveva poca importanza.  
La fame viene spesso in orari inaspettati e i ristoranti di lusso non hanno mai problemi, per quanto riguarda l'afflusso di clientela.  
Si distrasse giusto un attimo fissando un sacchetto di plastica per la spesa, abbandonato solitario al suolo alzarsi e danzare con il vento freddo della notte e quando si voltò verso sinistra, venne investito dalla vista celestiale di Will Graham, con indosso un completo azzurro in tinta con i suoi occhi, i capelli pettinati all'indietro riducendo i riccioli in una voluminosa e breve cascata dietro il capo.  
Si avvicinò ad Hannibal con l'ombra di un goffo sorriso, sistemandosi la cravatta di una tonalità di blu scuro e lisciando la sottostante camicia bianca davvero ben stirata.  
Hannibal non riuscì a resistere e vi si approcciò ancor prima che il giovane potesse raggiungerlo, posando la mano sul suo fianco in una carezza fugace e sfiorandogli con labbra protese la guancia rasata, nella presa in giro di un dolce bacio a farfalla.  
  
«Sei incantevole, Will. Grazie di essere venuto.»

  
Il ragazzo si schiarì a disagio la gola e indietreggiò impercettibilmente, guardandosi intorno con evidente imbarazzo, i flussi sanguigni a imporporargli il viso e i lati del collo pallido.  
  
« Hannibal...»  
  
Era un tono di ripresa quello di Will, come per invitarlo a darsi un contegno in pubblico.  
Gli si leggeva in faccia che non provava imbarazzo per il saluto ma per il ruolo che il personaggio di Hannibal aveva in città, delle voci indesiderate che poi avrebbero brulicato alla notizia della loro intimità.  
Il saluto, difatti , non era di certo sfuggito ad alcuni presenti che finsero indifferenza con evidente shock sui loro volti.  
Ma il biondo non guardava che Will, con un un sorriso che metteva in fiera mostra i denti imperfetti e selvaggi.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo sulla bocca, il suo giovane amante, davanti a tutti.  
E lo avrebbe fatto, se Will gli avesse dato il consenso.  
Per Hannibal Lecter esisteva solo lui e Will Graham.  
Nessun altro.  
  
« Sarà meglio entrare, prenderai freddo »

 

Lo invitò Hannibal, come se non fosse stato lì ad aspettarlo per quindici minuti pieni, premendo la mano aperta sulla base dei suoi fianchi.  
Fremette dalla voglia di palpargli il sedere e una fugace, divertita e infastidita occhiata di Will gli fece intuire che anche lui sapeva.

  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
«Sono andato al ristorante solo una volta, prima di oggi...»

  
« Oh...?»

La voce di Hannibal era intrisa di sincera curiosità, mentre alzava gli occhi e nel contempo posava il bicchiere di vino rosso, da cui aveva appena preso un sorso, sul tavolo.  
Erano seduti in una postazione a lato delle spaziose finestre, decorate con tende bianche semitrasparenti dello stesso colore della tovaglia che ricopriva la superficie di legno chiaro, dove erano poggiati i piatti e i bicchieri.  
Hannibal aveva ordinato una bottiglia di Charmes Chambertin Grand Cru del '96 ancor prima che si fossero seduti, come se non aspettasse altro e ora teneva il menù aperto sul tavolo alla ricerca di una preparazione a base di pesce con cui abbinare il vino.  
Anche Will teneva la lista di portate aperta tra le mani e annuì senza guardare il biondo mentre visionava confuso, con la fronte visibilmente aggrottata, i piatti stampati in lingua francese sulle pagine.  
  
« Con un'amica. Molto,molto tempo fa. Per festeggiare la sua riuscita nell'entrare a far parte del BAU, l'unità di analisi comportamentale dell'FBI»

 

Ancora una volta una strana, assurda ed esagerata fitta di gelosia scaldò sgraziatamente il cervello di Hannibal, che avvertì l'improvviso bisogno di sapere chi questa ragazza fosse e se avesse mai passato la notte con Will.  
O se quest'ultimo avesse mai avuto una cotta per lei.  
Il suo labbro superiore si inarcò per un attimo, in riflessione e domata rabbia.  
Annuì poco dopo come se nulla stesse accadendo dentro la sua testa, senza smettere di guardare la faccia di Will che sembrava improvvisamente colto da una realizzazione mentre leggeva le pagine del menù, probabilmente comprendendo qualche parola di quell'elegante lingua.  
  
« Eravate molto uniti?»

 

« Mhm, non lo so. Si chiama Beverly, Beverly Kats. Non la sento da anni, oramai... eravamo compagni di accademia, andavamo d'accordo... sai, quando vai a -scuola- quasi sempre trovi qualcuno con cui sei, anche minimamente, in sintonia...»  
  
«Compagni di accademia?»

Ora, questo era davvero inaspettato.

Hannibal inclinò il capo con espressione impassibile, ma palese attenzione e curiosità mentre Will alzava le spalle in un fluido movimento sfacciato, incredibilmente spontaneo e affascinante.  
Prendendosi il suo tempo.  
  
« Avevo frequentato l'accademia nazionale dell'FBI per entrare a far parte del Centro Nazionale per l'Analisi dei crimini violenti»

Un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra e cedette al bisogno improvviso di versarsi del vino.  
Il biondo annuì molto cautamente, famelico di informazioni, senza smettere di osservare il viso del giovane mentre si portava il bicchiere pieno alle labbra rosee.  
Entrare anche solo a far parte dell'accademia non era un accesso concesso a ogni comune mortale.  
Evidentemente Will possedeva un talento spiccato per la criminologia.

  
«Lei è riuscita a passare l'addestramento, specializzandosi in analisi delle fibre. Io... beh, no»

 

Sarebbe stato davvero estasiante per lui, come psichiatra, avere un agente dell'FBI come amante.  
Ma forse questo era ancora più eccitante.  
Lo guardò ingerire un sorso generoso di liquido cremisi e osservò attentamente la gola al lavoro contro la pelle mentre rifletteva su quello che Will gli aveva appena confessato.  
Dubitava che non fosse all'altezza...  
Fece per riprendere la parola, ma il cameriere li interruppe chiedendo loro cosa volevano ordinare e a stento si trattenne dalla voglia di fulminarlo con uno sguardo velenoso e letale.  
Si permise di ordinare ad entrambi dell' Homard à l’américaine e quando finalmente l'addetto al servizio li lasciò soli, si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedie imbottita e accavallò le gambe, come era solito fare con i suoi pazienti, quando lavorava in carcere.  
Colse lo sprizzo di lieve e breve disagio negli occhi di Will e provò uno strano senso di eccitante potere, come un predatore palesemente più forte con una succulenta e debole vittima.

 

« Potrebbero aver avvertito una certa... instabilità...»  
  
Confutò Hannibal con tono basso e complice, quasi sciogliendolo con lo sguardo.  
Il giovane era palesemente a disagio (le labbra umide schiuse in puro nervosismo) ma non per questo in disappunto. Anzi.

  
« Mi è stato riferito che non ero abbastanza ... -lucido- »

 

La risposta di Will, sussurrata, giunse più rapida del previsto.  
Il biondo sollevò le chiarissime sopracciglia in riflessione, poggiando le mani abbronzate e affusolate sul tavolo molto lentamente.  
  
« Pensano che abbia talento e intelligenza, però mi manca la fermezza e la sicurezza... ma soprattutto, ritengono che sia troppo severo nei confronti di chi ha commesso colpe»

 

Non si aspettava sinceramente che continuasse spontaneamente a parlare, fu una piacevole sorpresa.  
Spostò gli occhi ambrati e socchiusi sul movimento del suo dito pallido mentre percorreva distrattamente il bordo del bicchiere, gli occhioni azzurri puntati sulle restanti gocce di vino cremisi sul fondo del vetro.  
Il cameriere giunse appena pochi secondi di silenzio dopo, posando elegantemente davanti a loro i piatti ordinati.  
Si prese un intero minuto lontano dal viso di Will per accarezzare con lo sguardo la portata, valutandone la presentazione:  
fumante e fiera vi era una porzione abbondante ma ben organizzata di astice, dalla polpa bianca e visibilmente soffice.  
Era isolata con un perimetro circolare di pomodoro sporcato con prezzemolo finemente tagliuzzato, scurito dal cremisi della salsa e l'odore di pesce era deliziosamente equilibrato con quello pungente dello scalogno, probabilmente frullato.  
Sulla cima del cumulo bianco vi erano fili di asparago tagliati molto sottili.  
Hannibal, che adorava rendere ogni piatto un vero e proprio capolavoro per gli occhi, rimase in disappunto dalla scelta di non servire il piatto con la chela, ma riconosceva che in legge culinaria va servito su un piatto unicamente quello che si può mangiare.  
Quindi, era una scelta giustificabile.  
Udì il rumore di acciaio contro la ceramica e represse un brivido di fastidio, ma solo perché era stato Will a provocarlo.  
Lo guardò con la coda degli occhi prenderne incerto una forchettata e poi gustarla con una lenta masticazione.

Delicatamente, per non riprendere il filo del discorso in modo brusco e improvviso, richiamò l'attenzione del giovane con un soffocato colpo di tosse e parlò solo quando si accorse che questo lo guardò di sottecchi.  
  
« Perché ritengono che tu sia ingiusto nei confronti dei peccatori? Cosa pensi che meritino?»

 

Scelse di proposito la parola «ingiusto».  
Voleva vedere se Will lo avrebbe corretto.  
Non lo fece.  
  
« Dipende dalle colpe, non posso far condanna in un senso unico»  
  
«Fammi un esempio»

 

Imitò la mossa di Will e prese una forchettata del suo astice senza la salsa.  
Immediatamente questo rilasciò il suo sapore dolce e singolare versando, una volta premuto tra i denti, un liquido succoso e equilibrato con sale fino.

Discreto.

« Se un uomo o una donna calciasse un cane, a mio parere merita di morire. E sarei io stesso a ucciderlo o ucciderla, se l'avessi davanti»

 

Confessò Will, inghiottendo il boccone di pesce come se nulla fosse, rilassato.

Hannibal non riuscì a evitare di sorridere a quella schiettezza e lo guardò con occhi lucidi di orgoglio e ammirazione.  
Improvvisamente, il piatto sembrava più gustoso.  
  
« Sei molto inflessibile su queste tue opinioni?»

 

« Non esiste alternativa, per me»

  
Respirò con aria quasi sfacciata, inarcando il sopracciglio scuro mentre prendeva un altro morso del suo astice.

  
« Se una persona sbaglia, significa che è capace a farlo di nuovo»  
  
« Così come è possibile che l'esperienza lo corregga definitivamente»

 

Hannibal si fermò, valutando avidamente l'espressione seria e solenne di Will.  
Quando questo ricambiò lo sguardo con quel suo caratteristico, freddo sorriso, si sentì riscaldare appena sotto il ventre e dentro il petto.  
  
«Meglio non correre il rischio... non trovi?»

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« Parlami di te, Hannibal»  
  
La cena era stata piacevole.  
I piatti erano godibili, niente che facesse urlare al miracolo, ma la compagnia di Will e la sua voce avevano reso il quadretto stranamente intimo e caldo.  
Ora, fianco a fianco, appena usciti dalle loro auto, si stavano incamminando verso la dimora del più giovane, così da potersi poi separare, imboccando il vialetto solitario circondato di erba umida e alberi.  
O almeno, avrebbe dovuto essere così.

 

« Non c'è molto da dire, in verità. Ho un passato molto noioso»  
  
« Raccontamelo»

 

Hannibal guardò il ragazzo accanto a lui.  
Solo grazie a una fonte di luce alle loro spalle riuscì a scorgere la curva del naso e delle labbra di Will, la circonferenza dell'occhio e la nuvola del suo respiro davanti alla bocca schiusa.

  
« Ho vissuto in una reggia con i miei genitori adottivi fino ai vent'anni. Non ho mai conosciuto i miei veri genitori e non ho mai sentito il bisogno di riconciliarmi con loro. Avranno avuto i loro motivi per non avermi voluto crescere. Tempo, denaro, magari sono stato il frutto di una sfuggente notte di passione»  
  
Valutò l'andatura di Will, ma non scorse preoccupazione o tristezza.  
Era semplicemente attento e incuriosito.  
Si fermarono appena davanti all'entrata della dimora di Will.  
Era una casa ad un piano abbandonata vicino alla città, piccola, silenziosa e attraente, la dimora di un solitario e di una persona unica.  
Quasi poteva annusare il pelo di cane scivolare sotto la porta.  
  
« I miei genitori adottivi sono stati gentili, pazienti, accondiscendenti. Mi hanno dato tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno e sono cresciuto nel lusso tra i libri di psicologia, medicina e cucina. Tutto qui»

 

«Mhm...»

 

Annuì pensieroso Will, appoggiandosi lentamente alla porta con la schiena.  
Scattò la luce automatica sopra la soglia, illuminando di getto il volto di entrambi.  
La punta del naso pallido del più giovane era arrossata così come le guance, gli occhi grandi socchiusi, la bocca aperta per respirare e rilasciare nuvole di piccolo aria semitrasparente.  
Teneva le mani al riparo dal freddo dentro le tasche e i capelli erano leggermente scompigliati dal vento.  
Hannibal gli si avvicinò, con la calda luce che prese a seguirgli le affascinanti increspature sotto gli occhi e intorno alle labbra.  
Il giovane si schiacciò appena di più contro la porta, incontrando i suoi occhi dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
  
« Sono... sono ancora sconvolto»  
  
«Da cosa?»  
  
Alzò le spalle, leccandosi il contorno secco della bocca istintivamente.  
Hannibal appoggiò una mano al lato del suo viso, combattendo la voglia di accarezzarlo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
L'altro rimase in silenzio , spaesato per qualche secondo, poi riprese il suo sussurro.

  
« Da tutto questo... da te... da me, da noi»  
  
«Anche io lo sono»

 

Il pollice ruvido di Hannibal passò su quella guancia fredda piano, come il soffio dell'aria e Will chiuse gli occhi, cedendo fisicamente al piacere di quel contatto.  
Sembrava ancora una volta un angelo.  
  
« Mi chiedo quanto tutto questo durerà... ci sarà una fine. Tutto ha una fine»

 

« Ci sono cose che invece di terminare, continuano. Si evolvono...»

 

Bisbigliò il biondo, avvicinandosi anche con il corpo a quel giovane.  
Sfiorò con le labbra protese e schiuse la guancia di Will, udendo con estasi il suo respiro intopparglisi nella gola.  
Avrebbe voluto succhiargli via l'aria dai polmoni.  
  
« ... io penso che anche il nostro rapporto crescerà...»

 

« E dopo aver raggiunto la forma finale... che succederà?»

 

Hannibal lo guardò, cadde nel pozzo che erano i suoi occhi e ripensò alla loro storia.  
A quella notte di pioggia, a quel ragazzo dentro il suo bar, goffo e solitario, al bacio che gli aveva dato sul divano, con come unica testimone una pelosa tarantola.  
Ricordò in ogni piccolo, volgare dettaglio, la notte passata insieme, all'agonia che l'aveva preceduta, alla profonda soddisfazione e completezza che aveva provato quando Will aveva confessato del suo burrascoso passato.  
C'era ancora tanto da scoprire, tanto da vivere, tanto da gustare.  
Non vi erano dubbi, per lui.

  
« Resterà tale... immortale, incorruttibile, bellissima»

Finalmente Hannibal poté cedere alla voglia sfrenata, quasi nociva, di baciare Will..  
Dunque si sporse su di lui, passando la mano lungo il suo viso e , utilizzando il pollice per schiudere maggiormente la bocca, scivolò con la propria per poterle unire bruscamente.  
Usò l'altra mano per immergere le dita tra i suoi capelli freddi e lisci, cercando e trovando la morbida fine, tirando violentemente la testa di lato con uno strattone.  
Will ansimò scioccato da tanta prevaricazione e scoprì appena i denti in una smorfia mentre Hannibal prendeva a baciargli e mordergli prima il mento, poi il contorno della bocca.  
Lo guardò in faccia mentre lo faceva, godendo sadicamente del modo in cui la testa di Will era dolorosamente forzata in una posizione inclinata, respirando una risata eccitata e roca nel notare che il giovane non si stava minimamente ribellando a quel suo malvagio trattamento.  
  
Bravo ragazzo.  
  
Succhiò il guscio polposo che era il suo arido labbro inferiore, lo fece forte, quasi come se volesse staccarglielo,inumidendolo generosamente e Will ringhiò di dolore e sfida mentre graffiava e poi afferrava con le dita la sua giacca, in cerca di un sostegno fisico.  
Quando si separarono con uno schiocco umido , Will lo guardò con occhi liquidi e affamati di piacere e il respiro affannoso.

Una volta che gli sorrise, Hannibal si impose di rimanere a casa sua quella notte.  
Hannibal Lecter non accettava un no, nel sesso.

 

«Sai cosa penso, Hannibal? Che in un'altra vita, complessa ed estrema, potrebbe esserci proibito stare insieme, alla luce del giorno... direi che possiamo approfittare delle comode,tranquille circostanze di questa.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così, miei cari e mie care, si conclude questa fanfiction.  
> Oddio, per me la fine è sempre un passo critico...  
> In realtà avevo in programma di scrivere altri capitoli, ma poi ho riflettuto sul fatto che sarebbero stati aneddoti di vita quotidiana noiosi e inutili, quasi per «allungare inutilmente il brodo», come si suol dire.  
> Volevo raccontare una storia e l'ho fatto.  
> Inutile romanzarci sopra.  
> Spero che il finale sia decente: sono stata un bel po a ragionare sull'ultima frase, volevo che fosse ad effetto.  
> In conclusione ho optato per un marcato occhiolino che rimanda alla travagliata serie che tanto amiamo.  
> Volevo inoltre terminare lasciando intendere un rapporto che sarebbe durato praticamente per sempre, uno di quei legami che raramente si creano e spero di averlo fatto, almeno discretamente.
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che leggeranno e recensiranno la mia storia e che stanno ora ora leggendo giusto questo saluto finale.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, un grosso abbraccio e bacio a tutti!  
> E alla prossima!
> 
> #SaveHannibal


End file.
